Diario de um Vampiro
by Jessy Potter 2209
Summary: A guerra foi vencida, vidas foram mudadas, caminhos foram traçados e em alguns teve resultados crueis... Um Harry perdido e um Malfoy misterioso... Como rivais de longas datas encontram a rendiçao nos braços um do outro?
1. Vazio

**Diário de um vampiro.**

**Obs:** Bom pessoal sei que o titulo faz lembrar uma serie de tv, mas creio que não tenha nada relacionado com a serie, pois nem assisti-la eu a assisto...

Essa é mais uma historia de minha autoria espero que vos agrade e se assim o for comentem, pois dependendo do reconhecimento que ela a ter eu continuo, sem mais delongas... Saboreem...

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1 – Vazio.<strong>

_As arvores da Floresta há muito tempo era minha única companheira fiel e compartilhadora de meu real segredo. As arvores com seu jeito único de se enrolarem uma na outra, trazia consigo naquele movimento um ar sombrio que era mais do que bem vindo. Minha alma não era muito diferente daquele lugar, com seus temores, medos e segredos sombrios. Corri pela copa das arvores: caçando. Meu instinto não me enganava: minha presa estava próxima. Cheirei o ar e senti o cheiro de carne fresca, se fechasse os olhos poderia até me degustar do barulho do sangue coagulando pelas artérias do animal, sorri de forma faminta. Andei com cautela, meus instintos todos aflorados. Lá estava o centauro-jovem, sozinho, desprotegido de seu rebanho, um erro tinha que afirmar, pois já não havia uma criatura que habitasse aquele lugar que não sentia minha existência ali. Era temido e de alguma maneira isso me fazia sentir asco de mim mesmo, mas ficar sem me alimentar era suicídio, não tinha escapatória, era uma estrada de apenas uma mão, ou caçava e saciava minha sede insana ou morria. Mas como podem ver morrer não estava em meus planos mais distantes._

_A presa se retraiu, sentira minha presença. Tinha que agir agora. Com um movimento rápido e mortal, o centauro nem viu de onde veio o ataque, só se contorceu debaixo de meu corpo menor, porém bem mais forte. Sem nem uma cerimonia, ou tortura acabei logo com aquilo, perfurando seu pescoço com meus dentes finos, o sangue fluiu como um baquete sendo oferecido por meu pior inimigo, mas mesmo assim o aceitou de bom grado desfrutando como um animal que era. Saciei minha sede-insana até a última gota mais refinada de autoflagelação. Como se pudesse esconder o que era: com um aceno de minha varinha eu enterrei o corpo imóvel que se encontrava caído aos meus pés. Como se não pudesse tão pouco me sentir mais miserável: Chorei perante o tumulo da criatura que eu mesmo matei._

_Termino meu dia nessas poucas palavras, sei porem que não deveria escrever tão pouco sobre coisas assim, mas o faço para que ao reler me lembre do que realmente sou. Um Vampiro._

*****#*****

O castelo há muito tempo já não lhe trazia ar de conforto. Em cada corredor que virava, esperava ver um ataque eminente a sua pessoa, porém sabia que pensar assim não lhe fazia bem algum. Mas fazia eras que não pensava em seu conforto de espirito e corpo. Hermione lhe dizia que precisava de férias, mas ficar sozinho em um lugar onde não conhecia ninguém não era a melhor coisa no momento. O perigo já não existia mais. Mas como Dumbledore lhe disse: "A raiz fora podada, mas nem por isso impedimos dela ter vindo a botar frutos e geminar sua semente.". Sua cabeça no mercado negro, como gosta de falar lembrando-se de filmes trouxas, estava no leilão com a oferta mais alta. Sorriu para a noite, melancólico. Um assassino estava morto, mas boa parte de suas mudas estavam por ai, colocando o terror em cada cidadão não magico. A Floresta Proibida lhe saudou com um vento gostoso lhe tocando a face com carinho.

Sete anos ali e mesmo assim se surpreendia com cada canto que veio a lhe passar despercebido. Como aquela sacada que agora estava e que nunca a havia notado antes. Com sua visão para a Floresta e o lago, logo atrás. Porem o que mais lhe chamou a atenção foi as duas estatua de leão, postadas uma de cada lado, como guardiões daquele lugar, em cima do muro. Mesmo tão fascinado não se prendeu nos detalhes, estava tarde, amanha teria sua primeira aula daquele ano tinha que dormir. Deu meia volta e se retirou para seu dormitório de sempre, com as mesmas pessoas e as mesmas camas. Respirou entediado ao se deitar em sua cama e ali adormecer.

*****H****

Harry acordara extremamente péssimo aquela manha de Setembro, não dormira o necessário. Sentiu alguém lhe tirar as cobertas e seu coxão ser movimentado com rudez pelos pulos incessantes de Rony que gritava seu nome fazendo seus companheiros de quartos resmungarem em seus casulos. Abriu os olhos com o maior brilho mortífero que poderia juntar naquele período da manha e deferiu em seu melhor amigo que ainda pulava.

_ Rony, chega. – disse firme lhe passando uma rasteira e o fazendo cair. Simas, Neville e Dino riram da cena. Mas Harry não, que se levantou e sem olhar para ninguém pegou a toalha de cima da cadeira próxima e rumou para o banheiro retirando cada peça de sua roupa em uma calma irreal.

Entrou no Box, abriu o chuveiro na temperatura mais alta, mesmo sendo Setembro e o calor ainda o sufocava de alguma maneira, aquilo não aconteceu àquela manhã ao acordar. Sentia frio, porém sabia que era inútil tentar fazer a agua esquentar mais do que podia, não era seu corpo que precisava de calor, era sua alma. Mas a cura, ainda não havia descoberto. Saiu e terminou de se vestir ignorando as tentativas de Rony de se fazer ouvir com seus sermões dispensáveis. Pegou o pequeno caderno trouxa que escondia debaixo do travesseiro e rumou para o agora 'seu' lugar, ali mesmo naquele andar do castelo escondido por duas estatuas uma de um leão e outra de um homem com uma espada. Sabia porem que ninguém ia até depois da entrada da torre da grifinoria, aquelas duas estatuas em questão tampavam a pequena e frágil porta de madeira que ali se escondia naquele pequeno espaço.

Sem cerimonia se colocou para dentro de seu esconderijo e debruçou-se sobre o terraço e olhou a Floresta ainda mantendo seu ar de independência e mistério. Queria ser como ela, pensou. Misteriosa e independente, de alguma maneira eu também era independente, não da maneira que queria; todos ainda tomavam decisões por ele, todos ainda lhe diziam como se portar, mas ainda era independente... Não, mentira! A palavra certa talvez fosse: sozinho. Riu, para o ar ameno que lhe acalentava a face, um riso seco sem vida, como sua alma. Realmente era sozinho, mesmo com uma vozinha incessante e chata lhe gritando: 'Você ainda tem seus amigos. ' e realmente tinha, mas de alguma maneira aquilo já não bastava mais.

Sentou no chão de pedra fria e encostou-se à parede e abriu o pequeno caderno em suas mãos, pegou a pena carregável de seu bolso e pôs a desabafar da única maneira que conseguiu depois que todo seu mundo deu um giro de 360° novamente.

_Sei que devo estar parecendo um garoto fresco reclamando: 'Meu Merlim, como a vida é injusta comigo? E blá, blá, blá..._

_O vazio voltou essa manhã, não deveria me importar com ele, mas ele bate fundo em meu coração com suas unhas de ferro ferindo, machucando, fazendo sagrar sem piedade ou tempo para consolo. Não reclamo, pois o mereço. Recebo de bom grado cada dor que assola meu peito e arrebenta minha alma. Amigos me dizem que isso vai passar, mas me pergunto se eles sabem do que falo? Se eles sentem como se sua alma a cada dia que você acorda fosse arrancada aos poucos de seu corpo? Acho que não... Seus mundinhos estão intactos e salvos por suas mentes criativas, da qual fascinam seus olhos com coisas irreais e irrelevantes. Mas quem sou eu para lhes tira, talvez a única coisa que os fazem sorrir? Quando que para mim já não surte mais nenhum efeito._

_Estou doente e sei disso, porem não sei o nome que dou para essa doença e tão pouco sei sua cura. Mas ela me mata aos poucos, como veneno que corre nas veias bem lentamente te dando a oportunidade de suplicar pela morte e se fazer perguntar: por que vivo?_

_Sei que tenho a resposta, mas a renego. Ela já não me importa mais. Mas quando vejo certos olhos ai eu sei que jamais partirei sem que assim seja a vontade de alguém maior que eu mesmo._

...

Espiou por entre os pilares da sacada e viu estudantes indo em direção as estufas, fechou o caderno e o deixou ali mesmo, o almoço voltaria para lá novamente. Sem demora saiu correndo para a torre onde encontrou seus amigos o esperando com sua mochila na mão do ruivo. Sorriu, mas os dois sabia assim como ele que era o seu sorriso seco que mal lhe fazia levantar os cantos dos lábios.

_ Bom dia, Harry. – disse Hermione com seu olhar doce, mas lhe esfregando na cara: 'Eu sei o que você sente. ', mas ela não sabia. Ninguém sabia.

_ Bom dia Hermione, Rony. – o ruivo apenas acenou entregando-lhe a mochila e saindo pelo retrato. Segui-o.

Hermione colou ao seu lado, decidida a fazê-lo desabafar. A muito já não a procurava por conselhos. Sabia que isso a torturava para saber de seu bem estar.

_ Harry, o que está acontecendo? – sorriu-lhe tentando parecer dócil, mas nada não passou de uma careta de horrores. A castanha firmou seu olhar questionador. – Acho melhor treinar mais um pouco na frente do espelho Harry Potter e depois olhar para seus amigos e tentar mostrar nesses seus sorrisos que tudo está bem, não subestime minha percepção de ver a vida de meus amigos. – e sem mais nenhuma palavra ela saiu pelo corredor esbarrando em Rony a frente e quase o fazendo cair. O ruivo lhe olhou inquisidor, mas como resposta apenas deu de ombros. Rony esperou que se aproximasse.

_ Ela só está preocupada com você. – disse ele com seu jeito simples. – Todos estão, mas não vou pressiona-lo Harry, sei que falara quando estiver pronto, mas só peço que tenha um pouco de paciência com Mione, ela... – Harry colocou a mão no ombro do seu melhor amigo e sorriu.

_ Está tudo bem Rony, sei que estão preocupados e peço desculpas por isso, mas eu preciso desse silencio por enquanto. Vai passar, tudo passa. – suas ultimas palavras em sua mente não soaram como a afirmação forçada que tentou fazer seu amigo engolir, soou interrogativa, duvidosa. Será que esse vazio um dia vai passar? Será que voltaria a ser o Harry de antes do fim da guerra? Desacreditou naquilo há muito tempo...

_ Eu sei, mas nós queremos que saiba que quando precisar...

_ Eu sei a quem recorrer a aqueles que sempre vou amar. – Rony sorriu e sabia que aquele assunto não seria mais tocado, pois até Rony impediria que viesse a afronta-lo.

_ Nem acredito que temos ainda um ano pela frente com esse cara de cavalo. – Brincou o ruivo mudando de assunto, enquanto alcançávamos as masmorras para a aula de poções. – Serio Harry, se esse seboso, acha que vou abaixar a cabeça esse ano para suas ofensas ele está...

_ Completamente certo, pois sem as notas dele jamais vai conseguir seu cargo de auror e nem conseguir casar com Mione. – disse tentando soar brincalhão, pela cara vermelha do ruivo funcionou.

_ Cala boca Harry. - disse ele com um sorriso nos lábios, enquanto nos aproximávamos de uma castanha de cabelos encaracolados, só que dessa vez não mais revoltos, não era tão tapado em não notar o quanto seus amigos haviam mudado. – Descobri que odeio quando está certo.

Hermione nos fitou.

_ O que Harry está certo e que você odeia? – perguntou ela com ar de inocência na voz.

_ Nada Mi, apenas que mais um ano nós seremos torturados pela presença do nosso amado Professor de poções.

_ Que pena não posso dizer o mesmo de sua presença em minha sala Sr. Weasley. – disse Severo Snape atrás de Harry, que se virou e o encarou. Snape o mirou indiferente sem seu ódio eminente de um ano antes. Por algum motivo sabia que aquela distração seria útil agora, mas já não a tinha mais. O ódio do professor de poções esse ano era exclusivo de seu amigo e de Neville é claro. – Agora, por que todos vocês ainda estão fazendo fora da sala, vamos entrem.

Snape passou por si sem nem ao menos fazer suas vestes se triscarem e postou impaciente na frente da sala esperando todos se arrumar. Buscou o lugar mais distante, a última carteira. Rony sentou ao seu lado suspirando fogo pelas ventas. Harry, porém não lhe deu atenção nem aos insultos sussurrados que deferia contra o professor em questão, que rabiscava o quadro com raiva.

_ Quero que preparem essa poção, pagina 355 do livro. – ele olhou para os alunos que ainda o encarava e Harry se pegou sorrindo já prevendo o grito de Snape que não tardou a chegar. – AGORA.

_ Cara é impressão só minha ou ele está de TPM. – Riu, mas foi um riso curto e saiu para pegar os ingredientes que precisariam, quando a porta da sala se abre e as vistas do professor assim como as do moreno e dos estudantes presentes mira na figura parada a porta.

Havia algo ali, algo que não deveria chamar sua atenção, mas chamava. Lá estava parado na porta Draco Lucius Malfoy, porem, não vai criando em suas mentes o garoto almofadinha não, ali parado era outro, um com ar serio, de semblante profundo, olhos cinza com um brilho misterioso em suas retinias. Sentiu necessidade de gritar, acabar com toda aquela calma, aquele ar de paz. Isso o incomodava, mas não deveria. Em sua observação, mal reparou os olhares de seus companheiros de classe que olhava o loiro com admiração, que viam apenas sua pele alva e olhos cinza hipnotizadores ao mesmo tempo indiferente e completamente pavorosos a todos. Mas se ele tivesse aprestado mais atenção notaria porem que assim que seus olhos se encontraram por um milésimo de segundo os vazios se reconheceram.

_ Olha só quem resolveu nos agraciar com sua presença. – disse Snape de forma seca, um ano atrás ficaria feliz por aquelas palavras assim como Rony estava ao seu lado. Com um sorriso petulante e divertido.

_ Peço permissão senhor para assistir a vossa aula. Tenho um atestado de Madame Pomfrey, pelos minutos de minha ausência. - disse Malfoy com seu ar calmo que instigou ainda mais a raiva de Harry. Respirou fundo, porem quando ele passou pelo corredor e indo até Snape, que recebeu seu atestado colocando-se de pé e olhando diretamente para mim. Naquele momento soube: Quem disse que ele me deixaria em paz? Oh deixe-me responder: EU.

_ Sr. Weasley tem um segundo para recolher suas coisas e se juntar ao inútil do seu colega Longbottom. – disse ríspido e com quase um sorriso macabro no rosto.

_ Mas senhor; já começamos o preparo da poção. – disse Harry firme já vendo seu destino, mas por dentro finalmente algo dentro de si se mexia: um sentimento talvez...

_ Esvazie o caldeirão Potter, Sr. Malfoy ao seu lugar com o Herói. – Sim era sentimento, sentimento de raiva que corria pelas suas células finalmente, podia até beijar Snape se naquele momento não quisesse azara-lo pela sua atitude petulante.

A sala inteira acompanhou o percurso lento do loiro, mas o moreno não lhe dava atenção alguma, sorria solidário ao amigo que se juntava ao um Neville assustado. Um peso de algo se chocando no chão em um som seco, chegou aos seus ouvidos chamando sua atenção para o seu novo companheiro de poções. Percebeu porem que ainda estava de pé e caminhou como ia fazer, minutos antes de sua atenção ser tomada por alguém indesejável, até o armário de ingredientes. Pegou todos os necessários e manteve sua mente vazia até a poção Wiggenweld ser concluída com sucesso. Malfoy também o ignorava com perfeição, a sincronia no preparo da poção eles eram perfeitos, mas palavras e olhares eram desnecessários. Em total observação Snape analisava a cena irreal que seus olhos um dia jamais pensaram em ver. Pegou o frasco que lhe era entregue por seu afilhado e acenou afirmativamente: Poção correta.

Enquanto Malfoy voltava com sua tranquilidade inabalável, Harry via seu professor rabiscar a lousa novamente com raiva com apenas duas palavras: 'Poção Polissuco. ', sorriu. Hermione o olhou junto com Rony sugestivamente, até ver mais uma palavra na lousa: DUPLA.

Aquela palavra gritava em sua mente: mau agouro. Mas com uma pequena batida fora do normal de seu coração se permitiu ser curioso e ver o que aquele doido de uma figa estava querendo com aquilo. Mata-los ou faze-los se matarem? Mas descobriu em sua face um sorrisinho de escarnio. Afinal ambas às alternativas não eram tão assustadoras a sua mente.

_ Acho que está mais do que claro que a pessoa ao seu lado é sua dupla pelos próximos 30 dias. Projeto contando do dia de amanhã darei o dia de hoje para pesquisas, mesmo que alguns já saibam manuseá-la com perfeição. – Snape encarou Hermione com repugnância. Harry sorriu. – Agora estão dispensados.

Enquanto recolhia seu material, pensando que não deveria ter sorrido com aquele olhar de Snape para sua amiga. Nem sentir seu coração bater fora do normal ao fazer um trabalho com a pessoa que já deveria naquele espaço de tempo ter mandado para enfermaria, mas muito pelo contrario se sentia como se algo ainda daquele pedaço de seu mundo não havia sido mudado tanto assim. Talvez nem tudo estivesse perdido. Talvez ainda algo pudesse dar certo em sua vida.

_ Potter... Potter estou falando com você cabeça rachada. – disse Malfoy arrastando as palavras como sempre fazia e finalmente Harry o encarou. Percebeu que algo o avisava, naqueles olhos gélidos, que deveria temer e que deveria correr e dizer... Mexeu a cabeça com a intenção de acabar com aqueles pensamentos malucos e sorriu de lado para o loiro. Quando um dia temesse Malfoy ai sim poderia ser internado no St. Mungus.

_ O que quer Malfoy? – disse indiferente voltando a recolher suas coisas.

_ Às 17hs na biblioteca. – disse ele autoritário e se retirando. Harry lentamente colocou a mochila nas costas e com a voz calma disse.

_ Não, às 16h30min na biblioteca. – Harry passou pela porta da sala e Malfoy o encarou com fúria fazendo todos os alunos se mandar, menos Rony e Hermione que se postaram ao seu lado bem atrás, mas bem atrás mesmo. Firmou seu olhar no dele, mesmo seu corpo se arrepiando e seu senso de sobrevivência gritando para correr.

_ As cinco. – disse Malfoy calmamente, como se explicasse algo a uma criança birrenta.

_ Eu não posso. As quatro ou nada de pesquisa. – disse falando bem de vagar para saber até onde o outro se manteria firme no lugar. Ele rangeu o maxilar e virou as costas, acenado com a cabeça afirmativamente. Algo dentro de si despencou, como se alguém tivesse lhe tirado seu brinquedo favorito das mãos. Ficou encarando as costas do outro até desaparecer pelo corredor.

Rony se colocou ao seu lado e suspirou longamente.

_ Cara eu nunca pensei que ia dizer isso, mas aqueles olhos me deu medo. – Mas Harry não lhe deu atenção, firmou seu olhar em sua amiga que tinha a face naquela careta de: 'Algo está fora do normal e vou descobrir o que?' Precisava dela por perto. Caminharam para a próxima aula de Transfiguração com McGonagall. Porem de nada aquela aula lhe deu o que obteve nas masmorras. Manteve centrado em seus pensamentos o tempo inteiro. E em um espaço de tempo naquela aula, concordou com Rony. Aqueles olhos estavam diferentes, mais animal, feroz, mortal. Mostrava um poder que Malfoy não tinha antes, pelo menos não há dois anos atrás em seu sexto ano. O que havia acontecido para a mudança?

O horário do almoço veio voando e passou igualmente da mesma maneira. Ficou triste por não ter conseguido uma brecha aos olhares de Hermione para uma escapada até o sétimo andar.

Após os términos das aulas, correu da sala de adivinhação e deixando um Rony ocupado com Dino em uma conversa sobre Quadribol. O sétimo andar enxia de gente a cada minuto e com muito cuidado entrou em 'seu lugar', pegou o pequeno caderno ali abandonado e saiu para o corredor abarrotado de estudantes que tentavam entrar na sala comunal da grifinoria. Seus olhos, sem muita demora, acostumados pela guerra, logo avistou seus amigos abaixo na escadaria olhando para todos os lados a sua procura. Um ano atrás sorriria e lhes acenaria, mas dessa vez como todas as outras nos meses passados que passou n'A Toca correu entre a multidão tentando passar despercebido e pelo caminho mais longo chegou à biblioteca.

Olhou a sala com suas estantes gigantes e nos espaços de uma para outra, as mesas a maioria, ocupadas por alunos de sua aula de poção. Andou por entre os corredores e o avistou, longe, na mesa mais afastada e do lado mais escuro da biblioteca, sentado com as vistas baixas acompanhando uma leitura pelo que parecia interessante. Ajeitou a mochila nas costas e o pequeno caderno colocou no bolso do casaco que usava. Aproximou-se lentamente e em nenhum momento sua presença parecia ser notada, Malfoy continuava a ler o livro despreocupadamente. Jogou a mochila na mesa, com raiva por ser ignorado, mas o único movimento que o outro fez, foi olhar pela janela que dava vistas para a floresta.

Aquilo o irritou, não deveria mais irritou. Sentou na cadeira de frente para ele e viram seus lábios se arquear em um sorriso que poderia dizer sinistro.

_ Potter quebrar toda a mobília da biblioteca, não vai fazer o trabalho sair mais rápido e por tanto, não vai me impedir de continuar a ter sua insuportável presença na minha frente, a não ser que esteja disposto derrubar uma dessas estantes em cima de si. – disse o outro com a mesma voz seca e fria que falara na aula de poções.

Não queria admitir, enquanto o observava a voltar a sua leitura e depois anotar algo no pequeno bloco de papel na mesa, que a ausência de seu sarcasmo ou até a arrogância lhe fez sentir algo dentro de si cair. Tinha ciência que aquele pequeno pedaço era sua esperança que conseguirá na aula de Snape, que nem tudo havia mudado. Que poderia ter ainda em Malfoy a certeza de todos os anos que ele não o olharia como a oitava maravilha da terra. Uma estatua andante, da qual as pessoas poderiam olhar e apontar, aquilo o incomodava porem não chegava perto do incomodo que teve pela indiferença do loiro. O olhou mais por um segundo e desviou o olhar para a janela.

_ Sabe que não precisamos estar aqui pesquisando. – não o encarou, mas sentiu seu olhar perante sua face. – Creio que ambos sabemos faze-la e descreve-la com precisão.

Harry segurou seu olhar, novamente animalesco com um brilho que antes não estava ali, mas que mesmo fazendo-o se arrepiar, o apreciava.

_ Se não quer minha companhia e sabendo do ocorrido no segundo ano, por que me chamou para pesquisarmos?

_ Está errado não sei fazer essa poção. – disse ele com sua voz desprovida de sentimentos.

Harry puxou seu bloquinho e o leu para depois firmar suas íris nos olhos cinza de Malfoy que começava a irrita-lo profundamente, mas sorriu, pois gostava dessa reação, era melhor do que nenhuma. Arqueou as sobrancelhas.

_ Duvido muito que esse livro básico de poções descreva tão bem definido a Poção Polissuco. – Levantou-se e colocou a mochila nas costas e se aproximou bem da face do outro, apreciando a adrenalina mínima de seu corpo. – Para uma pessoa que me ignorou a aula inteira e que não quer suportar minha presença devo dizer que não esta se saindo muito bem. – endireitou a postura, por ver a raiva tão conhecida naqueles olhos cinza e sorriu. – Amanhã faça melhor que me ignorar.

Saiu.

O ar fresco do jardim com o termino da tarde, brincou com seus cabelos já rebelde e a adorável adrenalina que minutos antes corria por suas células já havia sido distinta há muito tempo. Suspirou. Caminhou com certa lerdeza até a árvore que todo ano gostava de ficar deitado meditando. Lembrou com indiferença da fez que Hermione comentou que era perigoso ele se esgueirar pela floresta e sair na pequena clareira do lago onde um dia protegeu seu padrinho dos dementadores. O ar ali era bem mais gelado, mas não menos acolhedor. Sentou no gramado escasso pelas pedras e jogou a mochila a seu lado. Encolheu as pernas em uma postura de intensa fragilidade como gostava de se recriminar. Não deveria se sentir tão frágil, ou insignificante, afinal salvara cada uma daquelas pessoas que lhe apontava o dedo, mas por que sentia como se já não fosse mais útil? Como se sua existência somente era necessária para aquele bem maior? Então por que não havia morrido na clareira não muito longe dali quando Tom lançou pela segunda vez a maldição da morte? Sabia a resposta para aquela ultima pergunta, mas ela já não saciava mais a sua alma e acalmava seu coração. Ela só permitia que o vazio crescesse e que sentimento de abandono e inutilidade corrompesse sua alma a fazendo sangrar. Suspirou novamente.

Queria gritar, mas nem a isso se permitia fazer. Como Rony comentara uma vez brincando: "Cara, agora cada vez que peidar vai ser noticia para o profeta noticiar...". Sim, não tinha um dia que não pegasse o jornal seja na Toca ou na casa Black que não via sua foto estampada na primeira pagina. Já havia se passado um ano, mas lá estava ele ainda nas maiores colunas sociais pessoas comentando que o conhecia, quando não as vira nem em sonhos. Mas isso era o de menos, a cada artigo onde tentavam descrever sua vida antes, durante e depois da guerra, se permitia perguntar se realmente fora assim como aqueles traçadores de fofocas estava expondo sua vida em fatos, porem sabia que eram extremamente mentirosos. Não fora daquela maneira heroica e egoísta, onde só ele levantava a varinha e liquidava um comensal. A sociedade já havia se esquecido dos muitos bruxos e bruxas brilhantes que morreram tentando salvar aquela nação, eles sim eram os heróis, não ele que agora respirava, enquanto seu próprio afilhado crescia como ele cresceu sem os pais por perto, mortos em batalha.

Como tinham coragem de engrandecer alguém que repudiava a si mesmo por não ter se indignando a morrer como seus pais, Sirius, Lupin e Tonks. Respirou fundo e recolheu a única lagrima que parara no meio de sua face. Olhou-a em seu dedo por uns instantes antes de seca-la em sua capa. Pegou seu caderno e a pena carregável se pôs a desabafar, antes que sua mente estourasse. Dumbledore lhe sugerirá que esvaziasse sua mente em uma penseira, mas tinha medo de que alguém as vesses, medo talvez não, mas vergonha de seus momentos de covardia. Ali naquele caderno que só se mostraria para aqueles que realmente sabem para o que é utilizado, poderiam ler seus pensamentos mais infantis e nebulosos. Mas tinha a esperança e cuidava para que isso nunca viesse a acontecer. Percebeu assim que colocou a pena sobre o papel que nada tinha a escrever, que seus pensamentos não estavam prontos para sair do casulo de sua mente. Permaneceu ali naquele silencio por quanto tempo que não sabe, mas percebeu que dormira e que o sol ameno o da tarde dera lugar ao ar gélido da noite. Com certeza perdera o jantar, pensou com raiva de si mesmo por se permitir a dormi ali.

Levantou com rebeldia e seguiu em direção ao castelo, com sorte entraria na sala comunal sem ninguém nota-lo. Estralou o pescoço e colocou a mochila nas costas e apertou os passos simplesmente não se simpatizava com essa floresta anoite. Mas por algum motivo mesmo fazendo seus pelos do braço eriçar ainda lhe dava uma sensação de acolhimento. Olhou ao seu redor, o vazio ali era constante, não importa quantas vezes viesse ali, bastava olhar a sua volta e se via refletido em cada canto daquela floresta. Animais sem duvida a habitava, assim como pessoas compartilhava de seu espaço. Mas bastava olhar com um pouco mais de atenção como fazia agora e todos perceberia o vazio estampado em seu intimo, assim como o intimo da Floresta Proibida era tão vazio quanto sua alma. Coberto pelas arvores pode avistar Hogwarts ao longe, com suas luzes acessa e convidativas, expressando conforto e hospitalidade. Tão diferente de si naquele momento, mas foi o que mais precisou anos antes quando chegara ali, com seu jeito tímido e corpo frágil. Pensando melhor não muito diferente do que se encontrava agora, mas sua fragilidade já não era mais causada por abuso físico e má alimentação, sua timidez, talvez a palavra mais correta agora seja retração, já não era mais causadas pelo palavreado abusivo e imundo de seus tios e primo. A culpa do que é não pode joga-la para cima de ninguém além de si mesmo, que com sua mente deixara pensar que tudo terminaria naquele campo de batalha. Não se permitiu em nenhum momento pensar ou saborear um futuro diferente do que esquematizou em sua mente forçada a amadurecer com rapidez. Com o fim da guerra, com o fim do único homem que se permitia ver em seu futuro, agora o VAZIO.

Vi alguns alunos correr apresados pelo jardim em direção à entrada do Hall, peguei a varinha de meu bolso e conjurou um feitiço do tempo, para lhe mostrar a hora: 20h25min. Tinha cinco minutos para estar em meu dormitório e não ser pego por Filch. Correu como aqueles Lufanos que a pouco havia visto, mas em seu rosto não tinha a mesma expressão de felicidade e excitação por ser pego ou por estar acompanhado. Afinal pouco se lixava para Filch e no momento não havia ninguém ao seu lado para que pudesse esboçar na face uma de suas caretas que treinava na frente do espelho no banheiro.

O Hall lhe recebeu com seu calor, esquentado sua face e a fazendo ficar corada pela mudança brusca de temperatura. Alguns grifinorios lhe acenaram sorrindo e como se programado para aquilo também sorriu, acenando em resposta. Continuou seu caminho dessa vez mais calmo, mas não foi para torre da grifinoria continuou andando pelo castelo, sabia que não era para dar tempo de a sala ficar fazia, mas sim para que seus amigos desistissem de espera-lo e fossem dormir.

Depois de uma hora rodando os corredores do castelo, quando já passava das dez me levantei de meu esconderijo e caminhei até o retrato da mulher gorda, que não fez nenhum comentário, coisa que achei terrivelmente estranho, mas talvez fosse minha cara que não deveria ser das melhores. Naquele momento estava cansado de tudo até de minhas mascara e no final ela não passava de uma pintura. Atravessei o retrato cabisbaixo pedindo para alguma divindade que tivesse um pouco de piedade de mim e me permitisse chegar a minha cama sem a intervenção de ninguém.

'Mas quem disse que Harry Potter precisa que tenham piedade dele? Vamos lá, vamos enchê-lo mais ainda de dor e sofrimento, o menino-que-venceu ainda não sofreu o suficiente. ' – pensou quando ouviu a voz de Hermione chama-lo.

_ Harry, precisamos conversar. – 'Claro que precisamos. ' – pensou com sarcasmo. Respirou fundo e se aproximou dos amigos que se encontravam perto da lareira.

_ Claro Mi pode falar. O que precisa? – disse com um dos seus sorrisos forçados se sentando na poltrona tentando parecer casual. Rony lhe sorriu. Adorava a falta de percepção de Rony, mas Hermione cobria a falta de seu amigo muito bem, diga-se de passagem.

_ Do meu amigo. – disse ela da poltrona onde estava encolhida e quando finalmente a encarou fundo percebeu que ela havia chorado. Seu coração deu um aperto.

_ Desculpa, não entendi. – disse, porém de confuso não estava em nada. Só desejava não se tratar do que estava pensando. Ela se levantou.

_ Acho que entendeu Harry. – ela o encarou com lagrimas descendo por sua face e Rony tentou apara-la. – Não me toca Rony, ele precisa ouvir. Ele precisa entender. – Hermione empurrou o namorado para longe e se ajoelhou aos meus pés. Desviei o olhar covardemente. – Olha para mim Harry.

_ Eu sei o que você quer, mas eu não consigo. Tentam me entender. – ela se pôs de pé já com a raiva a dominando.

_ Então me explica de novo. Acho que não entendi da ultima vez. – gritou ela chamando a atenção de todos que ainda permanecia na sala comunal, mas isso não passou despercebido pela grifinoriana. – O QUE ESTAO OLHANDO? OU MELHOR, O QUE TODOS AINDA FAZEM AQUI EM BAIXO, VAMOS QUERO TODOS EM SEUS QUARTOS. – ela gritou para seus colegas de casa, que para não questiona-la subiram em silencio com o ar resignado. Mas quem teria coragem de questionar uma Hermione nervosa? Só um louco. – E você Harry o que esta esperando para me responder? – continuou ela ríspida.

_ Calma Hermione. – tentou Rony, que voltou a se sentar com apenas o olhar da morena.

_ O que você quer que eu diga? – perguntei triste, pois nem raiva me indignava a sentir, apenas aquela merda de vazio, tristeza e uma tonelada de culpa. Ela voltou a se ajoelhar na minha frente.

_ Me explica, por que Harry? Por que esta assim? – sua voz agora era mais doce, mas isso foi como uma punhalada em meu coração já danificado e mal remendado.

_ Assim como? Eu continuo o mesmo. – mentiu descaradamente.

_ Está tentando convencer a mim ou a si mesmo, pois se for a mim desista, precisa fazer melhor que isso. Se for a você, espero que esteja tendo algum avanço.

_ Eu já disse Mi que só estou tentando me encaixar de novo. Eu só tinha Tom como futuro e quando tudo acabou e me vi livre... Eu não sei o que fazer?

_ Não Harry, não minta para mim, quer que eu te fale o que esta acontecendo aqui? – ela não esperou por resposta, pôs-se de pé e desatou a falar. – O que está acontecendo é que meu melhor amigo não acredita mais em si mesmo, que o meu realmente meu amigo está em algum lugar ai dentro... – Hermione apontou para seu peito. – morrendo e eu estou sendo impedida de ajuda-lo... De lhe estender a mão, por que você, esse ai em que você se tornou não me permiti. Eu sei o quanto esta se sentido inútil, antes todos precisavam de você, hoje eles te olham e eu vejo a repulsão de si mesmo no seu olhar. Você acha que com esses projetos fúteis de sorrisos, mascara o vazio que 'seus' amigos ver em seu olhar? QUEM VOCE ACHA QUE ESTA ENGANANDO?

_ EU NÃO SEI. – gritou com uma dor devastadora no peito as lagrimas lhe turvando a visão. – Eu não sei.

_ Nos deixe te ajudar Harry? – ela tentou toca-lo, mas fugiu de seu toque. Mesmo vendo a dor nos olhos castanho, soube que fazer aquilo doía mais em si mesmo. – Acha que é só você. Acha que só você se sente inútil? – ela balançou a cabeça desolada. – Não. – sua voz agora era mansa, quase inaudível, mas eu a ouvia e cada letra cravava em minha alma a fogo. – Nós também, por que simplesmente não podemos salvar a única pessoa por quem lutamos em manter vivo naquela guerra maldita. – ela segurou meus ombros e naquele momento quase desabei. Não sabia que eles estavam sofrendo pelo meu vazio, mas o que podia fazer?

_ Desculpa, eu não queria me tornar um estorvo para vocês? – disse cabisbaixo e vi uma lagrima cair de meus olhos e desfalecer no chão perto do sapato preto de minha amiga.

_ Harry, amigos não são estorvos. – disse Rony serio agora também ao seu lado.

_ Deixar ser ajudado Harry, não é fraqueza. Aquele caderno sabe mais de você do que nós. Isso nos faz inútil, pois você confia mais naquele monte papel do que em seus amigos.

Encarou-a sem mascara alguma, com lagrimas de sangue de uma alma ferida desde a morte de seus pais, se desvencilhou de seus braços e os encarou. Se queriam tanto saber, pois que saibam.

_ Ajudar? ?O que vocês querem ajudar? Aqui... – apontou para o próprio peito. – não tem nada. Está vazio desde a morte dos meus pais. Todas as férias vocês vão para casa e sorriem para seus pais, para seus irmãos. Esse ano eu vou voltar para a minha casa e vou encontrar o mesmo vazio que eu encontro quando olho para mim mesmo. – encarei Rony antes que esse pudesse dizer algo e continuou. – Mas tenho ciência que tenho gente que me ama, não estou desfazendo dos meus amigos e nem da família Weasley que tenho como minha. Mas que não é a mesma coisa, pois tenho medo de encarar uma mãe que por culpa dessa maldita guerra perdeu seu filho, um amigo que perdeu seu irmão e companheiro de vida. O que vocês querem ajudar? Aquele Harry caiu quando Tom lançou pela segunda vez a maldição da morte, aquele que morreu para salvar cada um de vocês. Não vanglorio, pois repudio sim cada olhar de admiração e de gratidão que se direciona a mim, pois não o mereço. EU NÃO SOU O HEROI. Eu não sou aquele que o profeta escreve todos os dias. Eu sou um monstro que deixou pessoas morrerem em seu lugar antes de criar coragem e aceitar a morte.

_ Harry... – suplicou Hermione.

_ Eu não sou herói, todos poderiam mata-lo. Todos foi herói.

_ Você não está sozinho cara. – Fuzilei com meu olhar. Eles não ouviam, por que ainda tentava explicar.

_ Vocês não sabem do que eu me refiro, pois não sabem como é. Querem me ajudar, só que como podem fazer isso se não me entendem? – Me virei para Hermione que desabou no sofá. – Me dá um tempo, eu vou conseguir superar isso.

_ Harry só faz um favor para mim? – concordou. – Não coloque mais essa mascara para gente, ela me machuca mais do que o vazio dos seus olhos.

Sorriu-lhe com tristeza e seguei as lagrimas da minha amiga e depositei um beijo em sua testa.

_ Obrigada, eu precisava desabafar. No final até que eu estava errado. Tentarei não me fechar mais tudo bem? – com uma calma irreal.

Ela concordou minimamente. Levantou e se virou para Rony que estava encostado na parede.

_ Cuida dela. Vou dormi. - ele assentiu caminhando em direção à namorada.

Olhou os amigos acolhidos um nos braços do outro, sorriu com dor.

_É desse vazio que me refiro_. Pensou subindo as escadas para seu dormitório onde desabou na cama e esvaziou sua mente. Já havia sentido muita coisa em um só dia. Seu vazio naquele momento era bem mais que acolhedor. Morfeu o abraçou o levando ao um sono sem sonhos.

_S2_

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>Nem um personagem que lhe for conhecido nao me pertence e sim a nossa querida Joaninha...

Bom explicando um pouquinho a historia e pelo que já deu para perceber, Harry venceu a guerra, mas como que esperado agora ele se ver sem rumo, sem uma tragetoria de vida e espaço... Com forme os capitulos seguir será mais claro...

Agora quem será nosso vampirinho eu dou um doce quem adivinhar...kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Bjos espero que acradem e por favor...

REVIEWS...

Aquele abraço de urso e até o proximo capitulo que dependem de voces...

S2


	2. Correndo riscos e fascínios

**Obs:** Espero que gostem, obrigado meninas pelas força com as duas reviews...

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2 - Correndo riscos e fascínios.<strong>

Olhos cinza esquadrinhava o céu noturno, mas nele nada buscava isso tinha total certeza. Já fazia tempo que algo não chamava sua atenção. Lembrava com um sorriso quase imperceptível nos lábios dos acontecimentos daquela tarde. Todos estavam fascinados por ele, todos sentiam medo em sua presença, todos abaixavam a cabeça quando falava, mas com _ele_ era diferente, com _ele_ sempre foi diferente. Por algum motivo isso me excitava, não deveria, afinal o odiava. Mas era como estar vivo de novo, é como ter alguém para se impressionar. Sua beleza não o atingia ou pelo menos _ele_ disfarçava bem, mas esse é o tipo de coisa que Harry Potter nunca soube fazer.

Deveria estar pensando em causar-lhe dor, por ter colocado seu pai na prisão, mas desde quando se importou com Lucius, quando de alguma maneira a culpa do que era hoje cabia a somente a ganacia de seu "pai". Respirou fundo. Suas vistas caíram do céu e percorreram o gramado, avistou uma figura da qual reconheceria aquele andado em qualquer lugar: Potter. Sorriu sarcástico. Algo dentro de si deveria gostar muito de masoquismo.

Potter tinha toda razão. Nunca teve necessidade de pesquisar sobre aquela poção, afinal ambos sabiam faze-la de olhos fechados, mas não queria admitir nem para si mesmo que o levou a marcar aquela reunião, foi justamente sua vontade de descobrir o que o atraia tanto naquele moreno idiota. Não encarem atração como coisas carnais e sexo selvagem, a colocação dessa palavrinha só tem um significado na minha frase, do qual não quero pensar agora. Por esse motivo deveria se manter longe, correr na sala do maluco do seu padrinho e dizer para desfazer essa bagunça que ele causou ou se não ele teria um corpo para explicar quando...

Bateu na mesa com fúria e uma senhora velha, magra e irritadiça que mais parece um urubu subnutrido, com as faces encovadas, pele de pergaminho e longo nariz curvo, vem, com seu já tão conhecido espanador, em sua direção. Draco firma o olhar nela e com um sorrisinho debochado a ver se encolher e sair sem nenhuma palavra ou olhar recriminador. Pegou seu caderno e o bloquinho que horas antes Potter o pegou para ler e afronta-lo. Realmente, aquilo poderia ser interessante. Potter o atraia e por que não se deixar levar, afinal o menino de ouro é bem grandinho para se cuidar e seria engraçado acompanhar se em um mês de trabalho em dupla, ele descobriria seu segredinho sórdido.

Percorreu os corredores com calma e seguiu em direção ao seu novo dormitório. Dumbledore era sem duvida um bruxo que agora admirava e por que não já que devia sua liberdade a ele. Lembrava com clareza do dia que o procurou, do dia que o confiou sua liberdade. Se não tivesse ouvido seu pai, se não tivesse temido tanto aquele homem insignificante, talvez... Não, _com certeza_ ainda teria sua antiga vida. Ainda poderia ter sua mãe ao seu lado. Mas a única coisa que permanecia dentro de si era o vazio. Vazio de um futuro, vazio de uma vida diferente... Isso já nem se permitia mais sonhar. Rangeu os dentes no corredor escuro das masmorras. Passou a varinha na porta de seu quarto, que fora enfeitiçada pelo velho a abrir com seu toque seja da varinha, quanto de seus dedos. Entrou, não poderia dizer que era um cubículo onde se encontrava, afinal era um belo de um cômodo que se dividia em uma pequena sala com lareira magicamente construída, um sofá e dois pufes e três estantes de livros cobria as paredes daquela parte do quarto; um degrau a cima se encontrava sua cama, riu ao vê-la ainda arrumada, dois guarda-roupas e uma pequena estante com objetos que sua mãe lhe enviava da Europa. Sem cerimonia pegou um livro de capa dura e preto, com detalhes pratas, escrevendo o nome do autor do livro: Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Alisou a capa do livro e se sentou no parapeito da grande janela. Abriu o livro e retirou sua pena predileta da gaveta do criado mudo que ficava à suas costas. Com delicadeza e precisão se deixou levar mais uma noite pelos seus pensamentos e ali naquelas folhas que ainda permanecia em branco começou preenche-las com seus delírios e fascínios.

_'Hoje quando despertei na enfermaria, pensei que meu dia seria o mais tortuoso, afinal o que aquele velho queria ao me colocar para participar das aulas? Tudo bem que ele me deu um teto para ficar, mas isso era tortura. Podia, mesmo ali naquele quarto especial da enfermaria, sentir o cheiro do ferro, do magnésio, do enxofre e tantos outros componentes do sangue humano invadir minhas vias respiratórias e gravar em minha mente onde cada corpo frágil poderia ser encontrado. Mas nada disso me ressaltou aos olhos ou ao meu animal interior. Poderia controlar meus instintos facilmente, mesmo o medo fluindo por aquelas peles fracas, não o atraia tanto, afinal estava bem alimentado._

_Poderia até afirmar que cada ser humano cheirava de uma maneira diferente, quanto mais medroso mais lhe instigava a atacar, os mais resistentes que ousava até lhe afrontar, bem... não cruzou com um desses ainda. Pelo menos até o momento que eu entrei naquela sala de poções. Minha beleza era intimidante mais ao mesmo tempo instigante. Meus olhos causavam medo, mas mesmo assim aqueles alunos insignificantes não deixavam de me olhar, fascinados. Essas eram minhas melhores armas de caça._

_Mas lá estavam aqueles olhos vazios, mas curiosos. Medo não existia em nenhuma de suas células, eu podia ver os pelos se arrepiarem, mas não sentia o cheiro do pavor. Não precisava olhar para aqueles olhos verdes e saber que eles estavam sobre mim o tempo todo. E aquele maldito do meu padrinho tinha que complicar as coisas. _

_O cheiro daquela pele era ainda mais atraente de perto. Sua voz que minutos antes eu havia ouvido era firme, não temerosa. Sorri, sim sorri. Ali em minhas mãos como sempre teve, estava meu maior desafio. A vida voltava a fluir por minhas veias secas e ativando minhas células ainda mais adrenalina, quando ele me afrontou na frente de todos, bastou falar de forma mais firme e os mais medrosos ou poderia chamar de sensatos saíram como insetos correndo do exterminador, mas ele se manteve firme, podia sentir a adrenalina toma-lo também e isso era mil vezes mais atrativo para mim. Não poderia discutir, tinha controle sobre mim, mas sabia que Harry Potter sempre teve o segredo de me tirar do serio._

_Pela primeira vez estava... Inquieto. Sim, inquieto pela demora de meu colega de estudo de poções. Peguei um livro qualquer de poções e abri na pagina certa e rabisquei um pequeno trecho sobre a poção, ouvi passos e sorri. Queria brincar, queria sentir-me mais vivo ainda... Zombei, queria me mostrar indiferente a sua presença, por quê? Bem ainda não sabia, mas queria mostrar assim como via naqueles olhos verdes vazios que também não se importava com sua presença, mesmo ela me atraindo tanto. Ele me afrontou de novo, sorri por dentro. Minha vontade era imprensa-lo na parede e fazê-lo sentir medo em cada célula de seu corpo. Tive que juntar todo meu autocontrole quando o moreno se aproximou e com nossos rostos quase colados debochou de meu comportamento. Senti minhas presas fluírem, mas me mantive firme e o deixei se afastar. Sim, Harry Potter seria uma grande aventura da qual não abriria mão. Seria divertido ver até quando ele ficaria na ignorância de meu novo estado.'_

Queria, porém, que aquelas palavras que escrevia em seu diário fosse verdade, mas também não podia chama-las de mentirosas, mas não conseguia escrever que algo mais lhe prendia para se aproximar daquele garoto. Do qual Draco pode sentir que não era somente a ele que o moreno era desinteressado e sim a tudo em sua volta, sentiu em sua voz a mesma melancolia que ouvia em seus próprios pensamentos. Vazio. Potter também sabia o que era isso e em seus olhos verdes viu com clareza, mesmo que a cada refeição no refeitório Draco sorrisse como um bom sonserino, mascarando seu eu interior, seus verdadeiros sentimentos.

_ Harry Potter o que aconteceu com você? – perguntou com um sorriso triste nos lábios.

O vento atravessou a brecha da janela entreaberta e brincou com seus cabelos. Talvez descubra, afinal poderia entendê-lo melhor do que ninguém. ' _E a parte da diversão onde fica?_'. Sorriu. _Desvenda-lo ai esta a melhor diversão_.

******D*******

O dia lhe cumprimentou com o sol batendo em seu rosto e percebeu que ficará parado na mesma posição a noite toda. Esticou-se como um felino e se pôs em direção ao banheiro, mesmo não tendo necessidade alguma de tomar banho naquele momento, gostava de manter esse habito que lhe trazia um pouco de tranquilidade e calma antes de se expor ao mundo fora de seu quarto. Retirou as roupas com calma e vestido em seu roupão verde escuro seguiu para o banheiro, encheu sua banheira, sua única exigência que pediu ao velho, sorriu ao sentir a agua quente em seu corpo que começava a ficar gelado. Em meio aos sais calmantes, relembrou que não demoraria a voltar a caçar e como odiava essa parte de seu novo eu. Respirou fundo e depois de quase vinte minutos imerso saiu. Vestiu-se e se olhou no espelho, havia mudado muito depois da transformação. Seu corpo ainda era o mesmo, mas seus olhos há muito tempo que não via o antigo brilho de egocentrismo e maliciosidade neles. Não tinha mais por que se gabar de seu sangue puro, pois já não o era mais. Malicioso, não via mais motivos para o ser, às pessoas o temiam pela sua própria presença. Sua pele continuava tão branca quanto antes e como diz Dumbledore é seu maior disfarce entre os humanos... Humanos? Já nem mais pensava em si mesmo como um, também não tinha por que fazê-lo, bastava ler as primeiras paginas de seu diário e saber que agora não passava nada além de um animal vampírico. Respirou fundo, pensou em arrumar o cabelo, mas já não o arrumava há um ano.

Todos sabiam que era perigoso deixa-lo andar entre seus adoráveis colegas, pois ainda não era um vampiro experiente, mas como dizia Dumbledore era forte em seu controle. Sim, mesmo agora andando pelos corredores em direção a sua primeira aula, mesmo o cheiro sendo quase insuportável, para si era apenas um borrifar de um perfume que gostava de apreciar, mas que não lhe estingava a atacar. Riu, mas duvidava que quando a fome fosse grande ainda pensaria dessa maneira. Confiar em mim era bem mais que a palavra em si é deixar a própria vida em minhas mãos e isso ele tinha que admitir: era suicídio. Porem suicídio maior seria atacar aquelas pessoas, além de assinar apropria sentença de morte perante o ministério, sabia que não sairia com os mesmos pensamentos dessa aventura masoquista.

O salão estava lotado. Acenou para Dumbledore, que estava sentado em sua mesa com os outros professores ao redor, que lhe sorriu e levantou a taça em reconhecimento. Sem olhar para a pessoa que tomou conta de sua mente a noite inteira seguiu para a mesa da Sonserina. Fingiu que comia o que ele proprio havia colocado em seu prato. Sentado em seu canto reservado no final da mesa: sozinho, ouviu passos se aproximando: Pansy Parkinson. Sorriu. Aquilo seria divertido.

_ Fala Parkinson. – disse com sua voz fria. Sentiu o cheiro de medo. Ainda sem olha-la, Draco podia imaginar sua cara de pavor. Ouviu ela se sentar minutos depois a sua frente e se admirou com a pequena coragem da garota e antiga amiga. – Acho melhor não Parkinson, vai se juntar com sua turminha medíocre e me deixa comer.

Cartada final. Levantou os olhos que manteve frios e olhou fundo nas íris pretas de sua antiga amiga. Observou ela dar um pulo do lugar e se levantar. Tinha ciência que Dumbledore o olhava. "_Não estava no contrato de bom comportamento não se divertir um pouco velho."_ – pensou com sarcasmo.

_ Draco... E-eu... É q-que... Bom... - se deliciou com suas palavras entrecortadas, poderia mata-la sem nenhuma força física, tão fraca, tão deprimente.

Suavizou a face e lhe sorriu.

_ Acredite em mim Pan é melhor do jeito que está agora, vai! Zabini lhe espera, agora se me der licença tenho aula. – sem nem precisar tocar na comida saiu, com metade dos olhares do grande salão em si, mas menos o que mais queria. Por um segundo permitiu-se olha-lo e lá estava... com a cabeça baixa fingindo tanto quanto ele proprio havia feito minutos antes, que comia. Se Draco não sentisse o sangue fluir pelas veias e artérias, diria até que ele era um vampiro. Mas ali sabia que a coisa era bem mais complexa. Deixou o salão.

*****HP*****

Aquela manhã consegui acordar primeiro que Rony, mas isso não era nenhum problema quando nem havia realmente dormido. Espreguicei-me na cama e caminhei tranquilamente saboreando o silencio daquela manhã que sabia que não duraria muito, em direção ao banheiro. Onde liguei o registro e entrei debaixo da agua fervente como era meus banhos nos últimos meses. Minha mente foi metralhada vezes sem fim pelas palavras da minha amiga na noite passada. Respirei fundo. Se ao menos eles entendessem. Mas quanto mais tentava se explicar a situação piorava. Talvez o melhor fosse desistir de estudar, poderia pedir para Dumbledore vir somente para prestar os Niem's, mas porem sabia que se o fizesse estaria assinando a sentença que Hermione lhe jogou na cara ontem: "_Que o meu, realmente, meu amigo está em algum lugar ai dentro morrendo e eu estou sendo impedida de ajuda-lo... De lhe estender a mão, por que você, esse ai em que você se tornou não me permiti."._ Sabia que aquelas palavras eram tão verdadeiras quanto, mas a cura para seu mau ainda não estava disponível no mercado e nem em qualquer livro que Hermione pudesse traçar em um minuto. Respirei fundo mais uma vez e afastei esses pensamentos tirando o sabão do corpo. Fechei o registro e sai com uma toalha enrolada na cintura.

_ Bom dia cara, eu pensei que tinha fugido pela madrugada. – falou Rony em tom divertido. Entrei na brincadeira.

_ Acha mesmo que eu ia conseguir, com um casalzinho se atracando na sala comunal. – Me deliciei com a coloração vermelho berrante que tomava conta do rosto de meu amigo.

_ Quem era? – perguntou um Simas sonolento. Sorri.

_ Ninguém Simas. – disse um Rony raivoso batendo a porta do banheiro a passar por ela.

_ O que deu nele? – Dino perguntou bastante confuso.

Dei de ombros me fazendo ainda mais confusos que os dois.

_ Vai lá saber. – disse pegando um uniforme limpo no guarda roupa. Vesti. Olhei a porta do banheiro que Rony havia entrado e me perguntei se deveria espera-lo por ali. Não, sem necessidade. Só o faria ficar mais zangado. Com um sorriso afetado no rosto pensei: _"Mas quem começou foi ele."._

Hermione, eu não vi por nenhum lugar na sala comunal, mas disso não reclamei tão pouco, oportunidade perfeita para me deliciar de uma manhã tão insignificante quanto aquela. Sozinho. Passei pelo retrato e me direcionei direto para o meu lugar. Abri a pequena porta e me debrucei sobre a sacada. Não me cansava de ver aquela vista, o sol bateu em meu rosto e fechei os olhos me deliciando com a sensação. Joguei-me contra o chão rustico e encostei-me à parede fria de pedra, como todo aquele castelo era composto em sua estrutura. Respirei fundo, isso estava se tornando uma mania. Peguei o pequeno caderno do bolso e em seguida a minha pena especial na mochila, que nem havia notado, que a larguei de qualquer maneira perto da porta. Aspirei o ar fresco mais uma vez antes de arrancar de minha mente mais alguma lembrança sombria ou lamento.

_Sabia desde o momento que mirei aqueles olhos castanhos que eles por mais que tentassem entender-me nunca conseguiriam. Rony tivera uma infância protetora demais e Hermione bem era a Hermione tudo tinha que ter uma cura, um jeito, uma explicação logica. Mas e quando as palavras já não tivesse utilidade? Quando o que se sentia já não se pudesse mais colocar em palavras e nem se encontrar em um livro de biblioteca? Tentei juro que tentei explicar, mas eles, mesmo depois de tudo, ainda se mantiveram de alguma maneira intocados, puros, sem cicatrizes, felizes. Mas por que eu trazia na alma cicatrizes mais profundas que uma fenda em um vulcão em erupção? Por que eles não podiam ver em seus sonhos a mesma cena de corpos caídos que eu via toda noite? Sei e não nego que sou eu o único causador de tal agonia em meu peito, mas como posso me permitir viver se..._

Uma lagrima borrou a palavra _agonia_ e fiquei encarando aquele borrão preto que se formou em meu diário. Por que chorava? Toquei o rosto e encarei minha mão molhada. Nos últimos tempos era sempre assim, quando me pegava chorando colhia uma lagrima de meu rosto e ficava encarando-a. Respirei fundo, fechei o diário e me pôs a andar pelos corredores desertos e percebi que não ia comparecer a primeira aula, que já havia sido iniciada há meia hora. Como o tempo havia passado tão rápido? O que não se permitiu notar porem era que ficou encarando a pagina em branco de seu diário por um longo tempo. Andou silenciosamente pelo corredor do terceiro andar e se aventurou para dentro de uma das tantas salas que ali havia e como todas estavam abandonadas e sem cuidado algum de higiene. Debruçou pelo parapeito da janela, se permitiu aprestar atenção à paisagem do lago e dos terrenos de Hogwarts. Aspirou o ar, enquanto vento bagunçava seus cabelos desgrenhados. Olhou para suas mãos e viu seu diário, abriu-o e leu a ultima linha que deixara incompleta.

_Mas como posso me permitir viver se nem a vida em mim eu sinto. O vento sopra em minha pele e nele sinto o cheiro de enxofre e ferro. O sol queima meu rosto e sinto como se acido degenerasse minha alma. Mas algo me intrigava e essa pessoa tinha nome: Draco Malfoy._

_Tinha algo de estranho naqueles olhos cinza, eu só não sabia o que? Algo que me irrita, mas que me atrai de uma maneira que só aquele bastardo arrogante sabe fazer. Mas como já acentuei ele está estranho de uma maneira sombria, um tempo atrás poderia até dizer que ele estava envolvido em algo de Vold...(corrigiu-se) Tom, mas agora só me fazia ficar mais encucado. O que ele estava tramando? Porém tenho um mês para descobrir seja lá o que ele esconde._

Sabia que me levar por aqueles pensamentos não seria uma boa ideia. Fechei meu diário e o enfiei de uma vez por todas dentro do bolso do casaco. Dei meia volta e decidi caminhar lentamente em direção as estufas, aonde teria minha próxima aula. Desejando piamente que aquele dia decorresse mais rapidamente.

Encostei-me a parede perto da porta da estufa 7 e avistei os alunos, vindo naquela direção. Pessoas que me acostumei a ter a minha volta. Aquela aula seria em conjunto com a Lufa-Lufa. Desviei meus olhos daqueles rostos acompanhados de uniformes mesclados de amarelo e flash de um passado que queria esquecer tomou conta de minha mente, sacudi a cabeça com o intuito de fazê-las me abandonar. Mas só fez ficar cada vez mais nítida a lembrança do corpo pálido aos meus pés e aquela risada maldita. O som daquela voz parecia que me consumia por dentro, queria gritar para manda-la calar a boca, mas eu tinha ciência das pessoas que se aproximava cada vez mais. Dei um pulo sobre saltado assim que sentir uma mão em meu ombro.

_ Harry, tudo bem? – Hermione me perguntou com aqueles olhos castanhos banhados de uma preocupação piedosa. Como odiava aquele brilho de piedade nos olhos de minha amiga. Mas como todos às vezes apenas sorrir e soltei a primeira desculpa que talvez ela acreditasse, pelo menos por aquele momento.

_ É só que não reparei que vinha ao meu encontro estava com os pensamentos no trabalho que vou fazer com Malfoy. – Fiz minha melhor cara de desgosto e para meu total alivio Rony entrou na conversa.

_ Nossa cara, eu morreria antes de fazer um trabalho com aquele projeto de furão albino... Ai... – Rony levou a mão ao braço direito e alisou com um bico enorme o local que Hermione o havia beliscado. Ri da cena.

_ Ronald, eu já falei e não vou repetir: não fale mal dos outros se eles não estão presentes para se defender. – disse uma Hermione raivosa. Ela passou por eles entrando na sala logo atrás da professora Sprout e se sentando com Parvati. Rony com um bico enorme me puxou para o fundo da sala, o mais afastado de Hermione, me sentei ao seu lado sem reclamar e concordando com tudo que ele dizia mesmo que 99% eu não estava ouvindo nada do que Rony falava.

As aulas do período da manhã tinha finalmente chegado ao fim e como toda boa terça-feira a turma da Grifinória do sétimo ano tinha um tempo livre, ou seja, uma hora de puro sossego e autopunição mental, mas isso é só um pequeno detalhe de minha vida que ninguém precisa saber. Nem devo comentar que corri de meus amigos, depois do almoço, como o tio Vold fugiu da morte. Bom o importante é que estou aqui de novo no meu canto só apreciando a bela vista da floresta e do lago, com meu diário na mão e sem nenhuma vontade de escrever nele. Aspirei o doce ar de final de verão. Em alguns meses entrara o outono, só Merlim sabe o quanto eu adoro tempos amenos.

Percorri meus olhos pelo gramado tão bem cuidado de Hogwarts. Se fechasse os olhos ainda podia me lembrar de todas as vezes que Rony, Mione e eu corremos por ele, ou apenas ficamos deitados, sentados estudando, ou apenas apreciando o momento de puro sossego que podíamos ter antes de tudo mudar. Agora olho com pesar e sinto no peito uma vontade louca de escavar esse gramado perfeito e deixa-lo tão feio e acabado quanto minha alma está. Mas sei que de nada isso ia adiantar. Joguei-me no chão, mas me levantei de supetão, meus olhos se fixaram na imagem de um garoto alto, pálido e cabelos platinados. Malfoy.

Deixei que meus olhos o acompanhassem até que o perdesse de vista dentro da floresta proibida. _Mas o que Malfoy vai fazer lá?_ – pensei me lembrando das tantas vezes que o ouvi comentar do pavor que sentia da Floresta Proibida, ou ainda, em seu primeiro ano que Malfoy saiu correndo apavorado depois de ver o espectro de Voldemort, na época. _Mas o que o levaria a ir tão espontaneamente para lá? O que estaria tramando?_ Com esses pensamentos em minha cabeça sai desembestado pelos corredores do castelo em direção à entrada que o vi pela ultima vez. Quase bati em minha cabeça por lembrar que havia esquecido a capa de invisibilidade, mas quem disse que precisava dela? Passar por uma guerra tem suas vantagens. Com bastante cuidado fui entrando na floresta, olhei o chão: nenhuma pegada. Mas podia sentir o rastro de magia de Malfoy. Conheceria aquele tipo de magia em qualquer lugar. Depois de muito caminhar sabia que ele estava próximo.

Mas o que me fez pensar seriamente em seguir em frente foi uma leve pressão em meu peito, como se meu coração gritasse: **Cuidado!** Mas como todas às vezes da minha patética existência, me deixei levar por meus impulsos que Rony chamava de suicidas, pois normalmente quando os tomava estava cercado de um perigo mortal. Mas ali na floresta um lugar tão conhecido por mim e tão parecido comigo, temeria pela menção de esbarrar na doninha do Malfoy?

Definitivamente não!

A florestava mais fantástica e por que não um tanto que sombria mesmo com o sol em seu mais alto esplendor. Os pequenos e poucos feixes de luz que entrava pelas espessas folhas das arvores da floresta dava aquele ar de estar sendo constantemente observado o que não duvidava por tanto. Mas estava atento em cada movimento seja de um leve roçar de vento nos ramos mais altos daquelas arvores animalescas, ou ao pequeno barulho do mais insignificante inseto. Seus olhos atentos não conseguia avistar nenhuma cabeleira platinada e não ouvia nenhum som que indicasse ser feito por Malfoy, depois de meia hora andando a esmo decidi voltar e quão surpreendido não fiquei quando encontrei o dito cujo encostado em uma das arvores frondosa fora dos limites da floresta. Mas não foi sua presença que fez meu coração perder, depois de muito tempo, uma batida, foram aqueles olhos de cinza agora chumbo, escurecidos por uma revolta e raiva que de tão densa podia ser cortada com uma faca.

Recuperado de meu quase surto, apenas ergui a cabeça, como que se me vendo saindo da floresta proibida fosse algo naturalmente normal, continuei meu caminho como se aquele olhar não me intimidasse nem um pouco... Intimidar? Pensou mesmo isso? Minha resignação já estava se tornando raiva, quando comecei a chegar perto e o loiro aguado se descontrolou e como um lobo atrás da presa me encurralou me pegando com força pelo meu braço, quando tentei me afastar dele para tomar outro caminho. Mas ao toque daquelas mãos meu rosto ficou escarlate de ódio. _Quem essa doninha albina pensa que é para ME segurar dessa maneira? Meu dono? - _pensei revoltado.

Com um movimento bastante brusco soltei meu braço e sem nem um pingo intimidado por aquele ar de perigo que Malfoy exalava de cada poro de seu mediocre corpo não me fez recuar ao segura-lo pelo colarinho e olhar bem fundo naqueles olhos cinza. Afinal ninguém além de Rony e Hermione o tocava desde aquele dia maldito.

_ Vou falar apenas uma vez Malfoy. – disse de maneira fria e calma, talvez respingada de uma raiva aparente em suas palavras ao qual descarregava no ar de maneira bem lenta. – E espero não precisar repetir futuramente. Nunca mais me toque como se _pudesse_ me tocar. – Empurrei-o para longe, mas o desgraçado nem se desequilibrou. Como todo animal encurralado em sua melhor forma de defesa ataca. – Afinal o quem você _é_ para me tocar dessa maneira? – perguntei com escarnio em minha voz e um sorrisinho pretencioso em meus lábios. Deliciei-me ao vê-lo perder a pose de durão e indiferença ao fechar os punhos e serra o maxilar. Sorri um sorriso largo como não me lembrava de fazê-lo há muito tempo. Parece que essa atitude só atiçou ainda mais o descontrole de meu adversário, que sem me tocar quase colou nossos corpos, tamanha a proximidade. Não vou negar que um arrepiou de astucia me percorreu como me acordando para o perigo daquela a proximidade. Mas como bom grifinorio que sou meu sorriso não diminuiu de minha face só se transformou para um mais provocador.

_ Sei que me seguiu na Floresta, tão deprimente. – começou Malfoy com sua voz arrastada de raiva e ironia. Com o nariz a milímetros do meu, enquanto ele despejava suas palavras arrastada, podia sentir o ar se soltar de seus lábios e roçar nos meus. – Pois também vou te avisar somente uma vez, Potter. Fique longe de mim, não quero pega-lo me seguindo novamente, não sabe com o que esta lidando. Atos impensados podem ter consequências bem assustadoras e até fatais. – Seus olhos cinza tinham uma malicia assustadora, mas quem foi que disse que eu não posso ser mais idiota do que já sou normalmente, pois lá vou eu cutucar a onça com a vara curta.

_ Está me ameaçando Malfoy? – perguntei displicente até com uma nota de gozação na minha voz. Ele sorriu afetado e sem se afastar respondeu:

_ Estou atestando um fato.

_ Um fato bem contraditório não acha, pois nós dois sabemos quem sai ganhando em nossas brigas não sabemos? – minha ironia naquelas palavras era até maleável. E um sorriso brincou em meus lábios novamente. Parece que brigar com esse projeto de doninha me trás alguma satisfação, chego até a me sentir vivo... Foi meu único pensamento antes de vê-lo se afastar e depois de uma boa distancia adquirida se virar para mim com um sorriso sombrio.

_ As pessoas mudam Potter, só tome cuidado onde coloca seus pés e esse nariz enorme, pois da próxima vez que nos encontrarmos sem ser em nosso projeto, não vou avisa-lo e nem me reprimir... – Ele se virou me dando as costas, mas o vento ainda trouxe suas palavras sombrias ao meu ouvido. – Afinal, quem sou eu para não saciar sua curiosidade, mas cuidado com o que busca pode encontrar mais coisas do que de fato deseja.

E sem nenhuma palavra deixei ele se afastar de mim e quando meus olhos já não podiam mais avista-lo me deixei desabar na mesma arvore que aquele infeliz havia me encurralado. Não sabia explicar: meu corpo todo tremia, parecia que eu tinha corrida uma maratona trouxa de corrida. Tentei acalmar meus batimentos cardíacos e quando finalmente me dei conta do que estava fazendo sorrir. Depois de muito tempo eu tinha perdido controle, quase batido em alguém e principalmente estava ali ofegante como se realmente eu e Malfoy tivéssemos saído de uma bela briga corporal. Levantei decidido e mesmo uma vozinha na minha cabeça gritando suicídio, eu não dei a mínima, pois meus pensamentos estavam ligados exclusivamente no que eu ia fazer amanha.

Estava claro como o dia que Malfoy estava tramando algo e estava mais claro ainda que eu estivesse mais do que disposto a descobrir o que exatamente ele estava escondendo. E foi com um sorriso de orelha a orelha que encontrei meus amigos para a última aula que teríamos. Rony bateu em minhas costas e começou a comentar sobre Quadribol e Hermione me lançava olhares de tempo em tempos. Eu sabia o que ela estava tentando fazer com aqueles olhares e não podia impedi-la mesmo me deixando irritado. Mas tudo valeria a pena, afinal aquela noite marcaria com Malfoy de irem a uma sala vazia começar o trabalho de Poções. Seu plano se iniciaria e se ele lhe esfregasse na cara novamente que o estava seguindo-o agora tinha um álibi bem melhor: Trabalho de poções.

_S2_

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong> Bom meus amorecos entrei quase em depressao *chora em um canto*, quando só recebi dois reviews. Nao estao gostando? Querem que eu pare?

Pessoinhas sei que nao são obrigados a mandar comentarios e que muitas das vezes nao gostam e outras assim como, eu as vezes o faço, me esqueço de comentar... tudo bem... Mas quero que saibam que a opniao de voces é muito importantes para mim, pois sem ela me sinto insegura de proceguir com a historia. Bom mas fiquei super mara quando vi dois reviews bem fofys e me dando uns toques de alertas.

Bom por isso materei o relato de Harry na primeira pessoa e o de Draco por uma terceira pessoa... Fica melhor para manter o diario e uns segredos de sua vida ocultos...kkkk

E o do Harry ficou na primeira bom é que até no diario dele, o nosso moreninho consegue ser meio incoquinito...kkk Assim fica mais facil trabalhar com ele... espero que assim fique mais facil, mas se acharem alguma complicaçao me deem um toque que mudo a minha forma de escrita...

Afinal com voces satisfeitos eu tambem me sinto satisfeita com a historia...

Beijos e aquele super abraço de urso...

Jessy

s2


	3. Trabalho de poçoes

**Diário de um vampiro.**

**Obs:** Olha só uns diazinhos antes do prazo... uhuuuuu...kkkk

Conversaçao só no finalzinho...bjos e saboreem com moderaçao...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo 3 – Trabalho de poções.<em>**

As horas para dar término ao jantar daquela noite parecia quererem gozar da minha paciência, eu já estava no ponto de mandar um bilhete encantado para Malfoy. Não tinha tirado um segundo sequer as vistas de cima dele e percebi algo muito curioso, Malfoy não tocou em sua comida em nenhum momento. Tudo bem que eu também não, mas isso é até justificável, mas Malfoy não. Vi também os olhares constantes de Parkinson para ele, a menina parecia um tanto amedrontada e ao mesmo tempo curiosa com a presença de Malfoy na mesa.

_ Harry para já com isso. – ouvi a voz firme de Hermione ao meu lado. Olhei para ela confuso.

_ Para com o que? – perguntei inocente.

_ De ficar olhando para Malfoy, acha que eu não percebi o modo que apareceu para as aulas da tarde. Harry o que está tramando? – Sorri um dos meus sorrisos treinados.

É havia me esquecido dos olhares observadores de minha amiga. Ela bufou raivosa.

– Quantas vezes eu vou ter que te dizer para guardar esses sorrisos falsos para os outros. Tudo bem Harry se não confia mais em mim para nada, eu entendo. Mas quando perceber que não precisa ser assim pode me procurar, mas antes dói me dizer isso, mas é melhor nem nos falarmos. – Ela pegou o livro da mesa ao lado de seu prato já vazio e eu realmente não sabia o que fazer. Sei que deveria para-la e tentar me explicar, mas algo dentro de mim dizia que era melhor assim. Hermione se voltou para mim com um sorriso amável e até pensei que ela tinha reconsiderado, mas suas palavras não era bem as que eu esperava. – Se ainda aceita um conselho de uma amiga sabe-tudo está na hora de parar de fugir de suas próprias vontades Harry.

_ Hermione o que quer dizer com isso? – perguntei confuso. Minhas próprias vontades? Será que ela ainda não percebeu que isso é uma das coisas que perdi? Ou melhor, que eu nunca tive?

_ Ah Harry, eu queria te dizer, mas eu não posso, por que eu também as desconheço. Adeus meu amigo. – ela se retirou do salão sem olhar para trás. Senti uma mão tocar meu ombro e me virei já sabendo a quem pertencia.

_ Onde Hermione esta indo? – perguntou meu amigo ruivo confuso.

Eu só tinha uma resposta a dar.

_ Para longe de mim. – levantei ao mesmo tempo em que um garoto de cabelos platinados também o fazia e ambos deixamos nossos pratos intactos, a comida intocada. Ainda ouvi a voz de Rony me chamando, mas ela já não me era mais importante. Sai do salão e vi Malfoy ir em direção aos jardins. Corri e o parei antes de terminar de descer as escadas. Seus olhos cinza eram frios. Senti aquela sensação de perigo novamente, mas a afastei.

Malfoy se soltou de meu aperto e recomeçou a andar, corri novamente e voltei a segurar seu braço dessa vez mais firme.

_ O que você quer Potter? – sua voz era como uma ventania de inferno rustico. Frio e seco.

_ Temos um trabalho para dar inicio Malfoy, ou se esqueceu? – sorri afetado e o soltei. Vi ele serrar o maxilar e ranger os dentes. – Temos que dá inicio hoje se não, não entregaremos a tempo.

_ Pensei que não se importaria de ficar com mais um T em poções, afinal essa sempre foi sua media. – disse ele agora sorrindo de lado, com os braços cruzados no peito, na pose que eu mais detestava antes de tudo. Mas entrar em uma discursão com Malfoy, algo me dizia que seria melhor fazer o seu jogo. Sorri e também cruzei os braços.

_ Sabe como é esse ano quero ser mais aplicável em meus estudos, já que não tenho mais desculpas de que um psicopata esta atrás de mim. Mas Snape ficaria desapontado com seu aluno predileto não acha?

Draco riu seco.

_ Talvez. Onde quer fazer o trabalho Potter? Já que nossas salas comunais estão fora de cogitações.

Sorri maroto.

_ Tem uma sala no terceiro andar. – sem mais nenhuma palavra comecei a me retirar e sem olha-lo falei. – Apareça por lá daqui dez minutos. Até daqui a pouco Malfoy.

Entrei na sala comunal com um sorriso mínimo em meus lábios, senti Hermione me olhando. Ouvi até Rony me chamando, mas aquela noite tinha coisas mais interessantes para fazer do que ouvir sermões. Corri para meu quarto e peguei o mapa e a capa da invisibilidade, coloquei no bolso interno da capa e sai. Rony tentou novamente me parar, mas antes de sair pelo retrato ouvir Hermione ainda dizer para que Rony me deixasse em paz.

_ Paz... – sussurrei para o corredor vazio. Era até irônico ela dizer aquilo, afinal desde quando eu tive paz? Desde quando isso em que me tornei se tornou minha paz?

Assim que desci o ultimo lance de escada que dava para o terceiro andar eu logo o avistei parado, embaixo da sombra que uma armadura velha fazia. Eu podia até afirmar, que ali parado enquanto ele fingia que não me via e deixava sua franja cair despreocupadamente na frente de seus olhos, que ele estava adorável. Sim queria me lançar um crucius por pensar algo tão nojento, mas para mim naquele momento ele parecia adorável.

Mas assim que essa afirmação me tomou ela se foi, quando aqueles olhos cinza cruzaram e fixaram nos meus e aquela sensação de perigo me tomou. Era como se tivesse algo dentro de mim, como minha cicatriz que me alertava sempre que o perigo estava próximo, assim era aquela sensação com Malfoy, mas eu já tinha percebido que a minha voz interior só aclamava quando ele me olhava, quando nossos olhares se encontravam. E eram nessas malditas horas que eu tinha a certeza que Malfoy estava escondendo algo.

Mas eu tinha muito tempo, ainda só havia se passado dois dias de aula e meu numero da sorte sempre foi o sete. Sorri para Draco, assim que mandei aquela voz interior se calar. Caminhei com ar despreocupado até ele, Snape sentiria orgulho de mim assim que soubesse o quanto nos últimos tempos eu venho encenando, como o bom e velho, sonserino que eu deveria ter sido.

Malfoy se desencostou da parede e também sorriu, só que diferente do meu maroto o dele era de escarnio. Ele suspendeu a sobrancelha esquerda, em uma pergunta muda.

_ Segue em frente, é uma passagem secreta, descobri... – ele me encarou e eu dei de ombros, não ia sair contando meus segredos de nunca ser pego para um Malfoy. – em uns tempos ai.

Ele riu seco, como se tivesse debochando de minhas palavras. Fechei os punhos minimamente, mas assim que tomei ciência dessas minhas reações ela se foi me deixando um gosto amargo na boca.

_ Potter, Potter... Acha mesmo que estou preocupado em desvendar seus segredos? Como o de sair livre de cada escapulida do seu dormitório...? – ele riu com escarnio de novo e balançou o dedo indicador acima do ombro para que eu pudesse ver seu dedo indo de um lado para o outro seguindo suas palavras. – Tcs, tcs, tcs eu acho que não. Nada em você me atrai, ou esperava que eu de reverenciasse?

Malfoy parou no meio do caminho e virou no próprio eixo me fazendo parar a milímetros de distancia de sua pessoa, fazendo nossos corpos quase se baterem. Cruzei os braços e sorri de lado.

_ Se quiser, seria uma grande alegria para mim e olha que não sei o que é isso há muito tempo. – Vi seus dedos se apertarem contra a palma da mão, em punho. Sorri mais ainda, mas deixa-lo nervoso eu sabia que não ia me levar a nenhum canto, pois os anos que passei com aquela pessoa me fez aprender que um Malfoy irritado é um Malfoy alerta e não é isso que eu quero. Descruzei os braços e pus a mão em seu peito abotoando um botão. – Relaxa Malfoy, eu não estou aqui para lutar e sim para fazer o trabalho. Temos que fazer uma trégua, afinal esse trabalho vai nos tomar um mês.

Ele tirou minhas mãos de sua camisa e eu as deixei cair ao lado do corpo, vendo Malfoy voltar a caminhar. Sorri minimamente e o segui. Andamos mais algum tempo até que eu o fiz parar de frente para uma parede do lado mais escuro do corredor. Malfoy me olhou descrente.

_ Sabe como é tenho muitas habilidades Potter, mas atravessar paredes não está em minhas melhores qualidades. – disse ele com ironia. Dei de ombros.

_ E quem disse que vamos atravessa-la? – perguntei inocente.

_ Então por que paramos aqui no final do corredor, onde está frio pra caramba e onde curiosamente estou de frente para uma parede lisa, ou vai me dizer que essa é igual à sala precisa? – esbravejou ironicamente.

_ É parecida, mas para entrar nela não temos que precisar dela, não, eu só tenho que fazer isso. Nosso segredinho Malfoy. – pisquei para ele. – além do mais posso mudar a entrada dela para qualquer lugar então, nem pense em voltar aqui quando esse trabalho acabar.

_ E por que ela obedece você? – eu o olhei e dei de ombros.

_ Ainda não me fiz essa pergunta, curioso não é? – ele balançou a cabeça como se disse: 'Louco!' É talvez eu seja mesmo. Sorri e peguei minha farinha e fiz um desenho de uma porta e onde a ponta de minha farinha traçava deixa um rastro de luz dourada que por fim brilhou para logo em seguida sumir e deixar uma porta velha de madeira, tão conhecida por mim.

Abri e sorri para Malfoy como um anfitrião nato.

_ Sinta-se a vontade Malfoy.

Malfoy passou por mim e vi seu queixo cair levemente, mas ele logo recuperou a pose me fazendo perguntar se eu não havia imaginado aquilo. Mas dei de ombro, afinal a sala era mesmo majestosa, até eu havia me assustado com sua grandeza. O chão diferente do rustico de todo o castelo era de mármore branco, as paredes eram de um verde quase preto, a lareira era de uma pedra escura parecida com a da sala comunal da sonserina. O recinto era dividido em quatro partes, a sala com suas poltronas e sofá de couro preto e almofadas brancas. O banheiro que mesmo estando ainda parado na sala eu podia lembrar perfeitamente de seu branco imponente e sua banheira enorme, não como a dos monitores, mas bem maior do que as convencionais. Tinha ainda o quarto que era dividido da sala por uma cortina pesada e verde e por ultimo e a que eu mais adorava a sacada, com vista para o campo de quadribol.

A sacada era o lugar mais especial. Uma vez estava debruçado vendo o treino das lufa-lufas e um dos jogadores veio em minha direção e ele chegou a olhar para mim, até lhe acenei e sorri, mas ele rebateu o balaço e saiu, sem dar nenhum sinal de reconhecimento e percebi que eu podia ver tudo e todos, mas ninguém poderia me ver.

Foi uma sensação incrível, saber que podia me esconder de todos e ainda avista-los, mas mesmo assim preferia ficar na minha sacada do sétimo andar, em piso rustico e sem mordomia. Aquele lugar em nada se parecia comigo em nada gritava minha essência.

_ Potter vai ficar com essa cara de morto vivo ou vamos dar inicio ao trabalho? – perguntou Malfoy me desprendendo de meus devaneios. Sorri assentindo. Ele revirou os olhos e se jogou em umas das poltronas tirando seus materiais e quites de poções da mochila e acabei fazendo o mesmo. – Você tem um caldeirão Potter? – ele me perguntou seco e eu sorri quando um surgiu pendurado na lareira.

_ Eu disse é parecida com a sala precisa, mas ela só nos dá aquilo que pedimos não o que precisamos. – Malfoy fez cara de desinteressado e se postou de frente para o caldeirão controlando as chamas da lareira com a varinha, para a temperatura perfeita.

_ Bom como o primeiro ingrediente da poção é xarope de Hemeróbios e tem que cozinhar por 21 dias; creio que isso nos dá tempo mais que suficiente para colher da reserva privativa da professora Sprout a Descurainia, mas como de 12 em 12 horas nós temos que mexer a poção com o xarope de Hemeróbios eu sugiro que comecemos o preparo a meia noite, pois poderemos vir para cá ao meio dia no nosso horário de almoço. – disse Draco sem tirar os olhos do caldeirão.

_ Certo então como são exatos 21hs30min está me dizendo que ficaremos presos aqui até meia noite? – perguntei sem emoções na voz.

_ Sim. Por que Potter com medo? – perguntou ele com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

Ri com deboche.

_ Acho que esse é um sonho seu que nunca ira se realizar Malfoy. – o loiro deu de ombros e se pôs de pé e começou a caminhar para a sacada. O segui é claro.

******* DV*********

Malfoy era o tipo de pessoa e sonserino nato que não deixa traspassar suas emoções com facilidade e eu aprendi isso com muita observação nos anos que estudamos juntos. Malfoy era uma caixinha de surpresa, ao mesmo tempo em que para mim ele era tão previsível o sonserino conseguia me deixar confuso. Mas algo nesse ano estava diferente, algo nesse ano estava mais serio, algo nesse ano gritava perigo em Malfoy.

Sei que poderia ser apenas obsessão da minha parte, como Rony me apontou tão convictamente no sexto ano, mas eu sentia algo em Malfoy que me gritava pedindo para ser desvendado, pedindo para descobrir seus mistérios. Mas que mistérios Malfoy teriam para esconder? E se ele os tivesse... Do que me serviria descobri-lo? Não era como se o loiro fosse o próximo Lord das Trevas e se for não é da minha obrigação para-lo. Minha parte naquele mundo já estava feito.

Então por que estava ali, parado ao lado dele na sacada, deixando o vento acariciar meu o rosto e permitindo que meus olhos se percam na imensidão verde do campo de quadribol. Às vezes quando eu vinha para aquele esconderijo e ficava assim olhando o campo, pensava em Sirius, Lupin, meu pai, minha mãe e me perguntava o que eles diriam o que eles fariam perante esse Harry, que até eu mesmo já não suporto dentro de mim?

Às vezes ousava até a pensar que eles também fariam assim como Hermione e se afastariam, mas eu igualmente não os culparia. Afinal quem se deixou levar pelas emoções fui eu mesmo. Essa culpa era só minha, a cura para esse veneno só pertencia a mim procura-la e a mais ninguém. Fechei os olhos e ri, mas depois virou uma gargalhada. Estava acostumado com minhas mudanças de humor e sabia que em seguida viria o choro e antes que isso acontecesse me concentrei na única distração que tinha no momento: Malfoy.

Abri os olhos e vi Malfoy com uma pergunta muda no olhar: Enlouqueceu?

_ Venha Malfoy, bebe algo? – perguntei sorrindo. Vi-o ainda revirar os olhos, mas me acompanhou para dentro. Enquanto preparava um uísque de fogo, vi pelo conto de olho ele se sentar no sofá, ficando de costas para mim e de frente para a lareira. Sorrindo caminhei até ele e em vez de sentar nas poltronas ou ao lado do loiro, optei pelo chão, meio de lado para Malfoy e com a mesa de centro tampando minha visão completa das chamas.

Sem nada para olhar, comecei a olhar Malfoy. Não sei quanto tempo fiquei fitando-o descaradamente, sem nem ao menos disfarçar, apenas me toquei de minha falta de educação, quando o loiro pigarreou me tirando de meus devaneios sem sentido algum e me obrigando a desviar o olhar de seus olhos cinza gélidos.

_ Sabe Potter ficar encarando as pessoas sem nenhum motivo não é educado. – disse o loiro sem nenhuma malicia na voz, suas palavras tomaram o silencio como ar toma um ressinto fechado, apenas e exclusivamente por que tem que ser dito e percorrido.

_ Não fiz por mal. – falei no mesmo tom passível e me coloquei de pé, sentando ao seu lado e não vi o sorrisinho de lado que tomou conta das feições do loiro pela minha atitude. – Bom agora já são dez horas, faltam duas horas para iniciarmos a poção, alguma sugestão para passar o tempo?

Agora sim vi o sorriso tomar forma de uma maneira que senti os pelos de minha nuca eriçar e por um motivo desconhecido soube que não tinha nenhum controle daquela situação, mas isso não me incomoda, não! De maneira nenhuma.

_ Um jogo, chamado jogo da verdade. Topa?

Olhei para aqueles olhos cinza com um brilho estranho tomando forma ali e meu único ato perante aquilo foi sorrir. Por que estava sorrindo quando o que mais sentia eram desconfiança e medo? Bem, não me fazem perguntas difíceis.

_ Explique-se.

_ É bem simples é um jogo de perguntas e respostas, o importante é não mentir. Referente às perguntas... Bem podemos fazer qualquer uma.

_ E como vamos saber se o outro não esta mentindo?

_ Simples tem um feitiço que teremos que lançar um no outro, não é que nem a poção da verdade que nos obriga a falar, mas se eu decidir responder e mentir você saberá.

_ Como?

_ Em cima do tampo dessa mesa aparecera mentira.

_ Tem punição?

_ Não, pois você não vai querer mentir não é? – disse ele em seu tom malicioso e soube que ali tinha mais.

_ Se eu mentir só acontece isso, uma palavra escrita na madeira. – conclui desconfiado ainda daquele jogo.

_ Não, ai sim haverá punição, pode ser uma semana com bolhas na cara, três dias com sarnas em partes desagradáveis, pode ser qualquer azaração, a mesa é quem decide, nunca soube afinal nunca menti. – ele riu. – Topa?

_ Não tem como mentir mesmo?

_ Não, nenhuma criatura conseguiria enganar esse jogo.

_ Certo. Eu topo.

Por que eu topei algo tão arriscado? Novamente não me façam perguntas difíceis. Sou completamente curioso. Sei que estava usando esse argumento para me enganar, mas eu queria mesmo descobrir algumas coisas do passado de Malfoy durante a guerra, tinha tantas perguntas...

_ Bom o feitiço é _verdetto nascosto.*_ – disse ele o mais claro que conseguiu. – Entendeu, você tem que girar a varinha apenas três vezes e bater duas vezes em seu pulso.

_ Certo. – disse pegando minha varinha.

Malfoy começou com a mesa, encantando-a com o mesmo feitiço, em seguida fez consigo mesmo e depois me encarou agora sentado em uma das extremidades da mesa e percebi que ainda estava sentado no sofá, me arrastei a extremidade contraria e fiz o mesmo com a mesa e com meu pulso, não senti nada fora do normal.

_ Como saberemos quem começa?

_ A mesa escrevera quem pergunta e quem responde, podem acontecer dela me dar duas, três chances de perguntar seguidas.

Olhei para Malfoy de cara feia, aquele detalhe que parecia não ter importância para ele, o desgraçado me conta agora que já topei esse jogo maldito.

_ E você me diz isso agora? – perguntei com uma vontade louca de quebrar aquela carinha bonita.

_ Com medo Potter? – seus olhos eram desafiadores, suas palavras eram instigadoras. Levantei uma sobrancelha sorrindo.

_ Em seus sonhos talvez.

Malfoy sorriu.

Meus olhos caíram na mesa, onde se formou a frase: _Draco Malfoy pergunta. Harry Potter responde. Inicia-se o jogo da verdade. _

E eu já estava começando a achar que Malfoy sabia manipular aquele jogo. Encarei-o.

_ Por que terminou com a caçula dos Weasley? – Encarei fundo naqueles olhos e me surpreendi ao não ver malicia apenas a genuína curiosidade. E eu percebia que não era somente eu ali que queria saber do passado.

_ Bom percebi que aquilo era só mais uma de tantas coisas que as pessoas esperavam que eu fizesse e não o que eu queria mesmo a amando.

_Draco Malfoy continua a perguntar. _

Bufei. Malfoy riu.

_ Vejo que a sorte esta comigo, vamos lá: Se a ama por que não continuou?

_ Não é um amor de um homem para uma mulher. É de um irmão para uma irmã.

Malfoy assentiu.

_Harry Potter pergunta e Draco Malfoy responde. _

_ Finalmente. – Malfoy riu. – Onde você estava durante a guerra?

_ Pergunta forte em Potter. – Dei de ombros, afinal era a pergunta que mais rondava minha cabeça. – Estava longe, muito longe de Londres.

_Draco Malfoy pergunta._

'Vai tomar no cu, essa mesa está brincando comigo. ' – pensei irritado. Mas esperei a pergunta de Malfoy.

_ Por que voltou a estudar? Nós dois sabemos que você não precisaria.

_ Para fugir do ministério. Eles queriam me dar um cargo que eu não tinha idade nem conhecimento para conduzir, não um daquele tamanho e responsabilidade.

_Harry Potter pergunta._

_ Que lugar esteve esse tempo todo?

_ No Rio Grande do Sul, um estado muito bonito do Brasil.

_Harry Potter continua a perguntar. _

Finalmente algum mérito aqui.

_ Por que foi para tão longe?

_ Estava me escondendo. Fugindo de Voldmort.

Harry percebeu o brilho sumir daqueles olhos e por um momento viu o mesmo vazio que via todo dia refletido no espelho do banheiro.

_Draco Malfoy pergunta._

_ E você continuou aqui depois que a guerra acabou?

_ Sim. Não tinha como fugir.

_Harry Potter pergunta. _

_ Por que fugiu?

Malfoy o fitou e aquela vozinha que costumava aparecer resolveu dar o ar da graça, para lhe gritar: Perigo!

_ Por que já não era mais o mesmo. Era perigoso demais ficar.

_Draco Malfoy pergunta._

_ Por que está fugindo de seus amigos?

Arregalei os olhos minimamente. Terreno perigoso o que Malfoy estava querendo pisar. Respirei fundo.

_ Por que já não sou mais necessário para eles como deveria.

_Draco Malfoy continua a perguntar. _

_ Necessário? Explique-se?

_ Eles estão noivos agora Malfoy. Não quero atrapalhar e também não os quero mais por perto, não enquanto continuo assim.

Vi Malfoy fitar a mesa, talvez esperando ela escrever Mentira, mas naquele pedaço de madeira preta surgiram outras palavras, que me fez engolir em seco.

_Draco Malfoy continua a perguntar._

_ Assim como?

_ Vazio.

O silencio era denso, mas tão denso que se alguém pegasse uma faca o cortaria ao meio. Tinha mais do que densidade naquele silencio, mas não quis me prender a coisas que não queria entender. Pois se tivesse prestado atenção, se não tivesse abaixado a cabeça preocupado em esconder meus olhos de Malfoy, veria que aquela resposta, também respondia uma das minhas perguntas.

_Harry Potter pergunta._

_ Perigoso por quê?

_ Porque no que me tornei, já não era mais seguro ficar. Voldemort poderia me controlar de maneiras que até eu mesmo desconheço.

_Draco Malfoy pergunta._

_ O que aconteceu para se sentir vazio?

Gargalhei. Não de deboche, nunca. Mas de pura falta de sorte, pois lá estava à pergunta que eu fugia de responder até para os meus amigos.

_ Descobri que fui usado esse tempo todo.

_Draco Malfoy continua a perguntar._

_ Usado como?

_ Como uma arma, como uma varinha. Um pouco diferente já que a varinha escolhe o bruxo. Eu nunca tive escolha, me usaram para lutar, me usaram para sujar somente as minhas mãos de sangue.

_ Mas todos mataram, todos lutaram.

_ Sim todos, mas mesmo aqueles corpos que não caíram diante da minha varinha, eram para me matar ou me defender que eles estavam morrendo. Desculpe se não vejo diferença.

_Draco Malfoy continua a perguntar. _

_ Então não entendi por que se afastou de seus amigos?

_ Porque essa guerra cravou cicatrizes em mim inimagináveis. Rony e Hermione estão firmes, estão intocados.

_ Eles também lutaram.

_ Sim Malfoy, mas nenhum deles precisou matar.

_ Nem você pelo que soube.

Ri secamente.

_ Verdade. Até para vencer Tom Riddler não usei um avada kedrava. Entenderia se fosse você a causa de tantas mortes.

Estava cansado de explicar aquilo e as pessoas não me entender ou me cansar tentando entender. Não era questão de matar, era questão de ser a causa de tantas mortes. Tom havia lhe esfregado isso na cara. 'Quem seria o próximo que morreria por mim?' foi mais ou menos isso que ele perguntou e mesmo sem ninguém perceber aquela pergunta pesou em meu intimo. Meus pais morreram para me proteger. Sirius morreu por minha burrice e descontrole. Remo, Tonks, Fred e tantos outros morreram por uma guerra que não eram deles, uma guerra que era minha.

_ Eu te entendo.

Encarei Malfoy e dei de ombros.

_ Talvez.

_Harry Potter pergunta._

Onde eu tinha parado mesmo? – pensei confuso.

_ Por que diz que me entende, quando fugiu disso tudo?

_ Não fugi da guerra, fugi de Voldemort. Eu vi mortes, muita delas. E é por isso que te entendo. Pois elas pesam na alma. Por mais nobres que elas sejam. Por mais que você não tenha poder para impedir.

_Harry Potter continua a perguntar._

_ Se estava tão longe, como viu tantas mortes?

O sorriso de Malfoy era de amedrontar.

_ Por quê? Boa pergunta. Bom porque já matei muito seres.

Eu o olhei em choque. Sabia que Malfoy tinha tendência a ser comensal antes quando mais novos e agora com esse ar de mistério o rondando não sabia que era algo assim que o cercava. Não ele mentiu só pode?

Voltei meus olhos para a mesa e só vi meu nome acompanhado de uma sentença.

_Harry Potter continua a perguntar._

Será que queria continuar a perguntar? Queria, eu sabia que queria continuar a perguntar.

_ Quantas pessoas você matou?

_ Nenhuma.

Harry o olhou incrédulo e com raiva.

_ Então, esta mentindo. Disse que matou. Mentira.

_ Então olhe a mesa.

Olhei, mas não era nada parecido com mentira que estava escrito ali.

_Draco Malfoy pergunta._

_ Esse jogo mente. – acusei ficando irritado.

_ Não Potter ele não mente. Você tem que aprestar a devida atenção às palavras, elas dizem muito. Quando eu disse que havia matado, disse seres não pessoas.

_ Se você se referia a animais, então não diz que me entende.

_ Mas quando expliquei a mesa não acusou mentira, então acertei e eu não disse animais disse seres, não significa que são irracionais.

Ele ergueu a sobrancelha sorrindo, como se tentasse me fazer entender algo. Mas o que eu podia tirar daquelas palavras? Que conclusão eu podia obter de SERES? Nenhuma.

Já estava ficando de saco cheio desse jogo. Olhei o relógio. Onze e quinze.

_ Potter você é meio confuso. Pelo que sei seus amigos sempre lhe entendeu, por que não entenderiam agora? – a voz de Malfoy era calma, seu jeito e feições relaxadas.

_ Essa pergunta eu não sei responder. Hermione diz que me perdi em algum momento. Nem eu me entendo Malfoy, como eu posso entendê-los.

_Draco Malfoy continua a perguntar._

_ Certo.

Harry viu os olhos de Malfoy percorrer seu rosto e se voltar ao fogo. Não gostou disso, algo lhe gritava que a pergunta não seria fácil de responder. Sem encara-lo Malfoy perguntou:

_ Já pensou em se matar?

E veio o mesmo silencio denso. Cheio de coisas que nenhum dos dois queria enxergar. Pois Malfoy não me encarava e eu me levantei para me servir mais de fire Whisky, enchi meu copo e o bebi em um gole e voltei a enchê-lo de novo e bem lentamente me voltei a sentar de frente para Malfoy, mas também não o encarei.

_ Pode parecer irônico, mas sim já pensei.

_Draco Malfoy continua a perguntar._

_ Não faça essa pergunta Malfoy, você sabe a resposta, então não desperdiça sua chance. – meus olhos estavam cravados nas chamas e o único pensamento que tive foi: 'Como as odeio. '

_ Sente raiva de Dumbledore, por tudo?

Harry gargalhou sorvendo um pouco de sua bebida em seguida.

_ Raiva poderia dizer que sim.

_Harry Potter pergunta._

_ De que seres você se refere?

Malfoy sorriu malicioso e eu já estava começando a sentir um mau presságio diante desses sorrisos.

_ Elfos da floresta, centauros, sátiros qualquer ser que possua magia em seu sangue.

Malfoy estendeu a mão em minha direção e me tomou o copo sorvendo um pouco de minha bebida de uma maneira que me deu calafrios, em seguida o loiro me devolveu o copo com o mesmo sorriso ao ver a frase na mesa.

_Harry Potter continua a perguntar. _

Já não tinha mais como simplesmente parar o jogo por ali, pois a minha curiosidade era quase toxica. Bebi um pouco do whisky também e finalmente fiz a pergunta:

_ Por que os matava?

_ Por sobrevivência.

_Draco Malfoy pergunta._

_ Por que se deixou destruir?

_ Por que eu já não via motivo para tentar seguir em frente.

_Harry Potter pergunta._

_ Hagrid me disse uma vez que se todos se mantivessem longe das criaturas das florestas, não haveria perigo. Você disse que estava no Brasil. Então por que mata-las para sobreviver?

_ Porque elas têm algo de que preciso para me manter vivo.

_Harry Potter continua a perguntar._

Malfoy riu.

_ O que seria?

_ Sangue.

Sim era uma brincadeira perigosa aquela. Por que Malfoy precisaria de sangue? Por quê? Mas eu já não queria mais saber. Levantei-me de um salto e o fitei.

_ O que foi Potter com medo?

Medo? Será que estava com medo de Malfoy?

_ Nunca.

Malfoy se levantou e caminhou até mim lentamente e parou bem perto o suficiente para o filho da puta não precisar nem se movimentar para sussurrar algo em meus ouvidos. E foi o que ele fez sussurrou, um sussurro seco, frio.

_ Deveria e muito.

_ Jamais. Vou. Sentir. Medo. De. Você. – disse com uma raiva empregada em cada nota.

Draco riu e roçou seu nariz em meu pescoço e eu o empurrei. O que ele pensa que estava fazendo?

_ O que pensa que esta...

_ Ainda é sua vez de perguntar, espero que faça a pergunta certa. – ele me interrompeu.

Olhei para a mesa: _Harry Potter continua a perguntar._

_ Por que precisa de sangue?

Malfoy olhou o relógio: meia noite.

_ Quem sabe amanha te responda. _Finite Incantatem_. – Ele voltou a se sentar agora de frente para o caldeirão que estava no fogo desde o inicio. Respirei mais aliviado por tê-lo mais longe. – Mas se for esperto descobre sozinho não é? Agora não fique ai parado e me passe à base para a poção dar início.

Caminhei até meu quite de poções e tirei o frasco com a base para poções transfigurativas e entreguei a Malfoy que voltara ao seu ar frio e centrado.

_ Enquanto eu mecho aqui, você prepara o xarope Hemeróbios.

Eu assenti, me sentando de frente para as costas de Malfoy, com a mesa entre nós. Depositei meu quite de poções inteiro ali. Peguei o frasco que Snape havia nos concedido com o xarope deixando que adicionássemos apenas o inseto que para mim mais parecia uma libélula. Coloquei o bicho em cima da minha taboa e o espremi para tirar o que parecia um pus amarelado, coloquei dentro do frasco e agitei três vezes.

_ Pronto é só adicionar ai no caldeirão. – disse lhe passando o frasco.

_ Não, você tem que depositar, pois tenho que continuar mexendo continuamente.

_ Não consegue fazer isso sozinho.

_ Não quero arriscar Potter. – Malfoy crispou os lábios. – Anda logo, não tenho a noite toda.

_ Que seja. – Ajoelhei ao seu lado e fui depositando bem devagar até o frasco ficar completamente vazio. Afastei-me em seguida e fui recolher meu material. Não demorou muito para que Malfoy fizesse o mesmo e em seguida estávamos do lado de fora daquele recinto. – Boa noite Malfoy.

Antes que eu pudesse me afastar Malfoy segurou meu braço e me prensou na parede.

_ Eu não falo nada do nosso joguinho e você também não, fui claro?

O empurrei irritado e ultrajado.

_ Eu acho bom mesmo Malfoy. Agora se me der licença, vou dormir e espero muito que isso que acabou de fazer não se repita, afinal se eu quiser falar, quem é você para me impedir?

O fuzilei com o olhar pela ultima vez pelo menos naquela noite e me afastei com um gosto amargo na boca e pela primeira vez não era pelo meu vazio e deficiência, mas única e exclusivamente: Malfoy.

Sorri afetado.

' É talvez, tenha conseguido o que queria. ' – pensei quase eufórico. Quase, mas só não passou de um pensamento com uma pitada de alegria.

_S2_

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>*Esse feitiço é inventado pela minha pessoinha entao direitos reservados..kkkk Tudo bem que a unica coisa que fiz foi escrever _Verdade absoluta_ em italiano... ;D espertinha eu nao?

kkkk

Bom espero muiticimo que tenham gostado... Pois esse capitulo se tornou bastante dificil de se escrever, afinal ambos naqueles jogo estavam dispostos a saciar as proprias duvidas e esconder seus proprios segredos e capitulo dificillllllllllllll, mas gostei do resultado...

Erros em algum momento mil perdoes, mas sem muito tempo para revisar e devo admitir que revisei apenas uma vez e passei olho antes de postar aqui para voces, mas me avisem se tiver algo gritante...kkk

Bom pessoinhas me despeço e até daqui quinze diazinhos... ;)

Aquele super beijos e um hiper abraço de urso...

Se eu merecer logicamente reviews...

Adoro cada um de voces e obrigados a todos que estao me colocando em alerta e favoritos isso vale muito para mim... ;)

mais bjos e abraços de urso...

Jessy

S2


	4. Aula de tratos das criaturas magicas

**_Capitulo 4 – Aula de tratos-das-criaturas-magicas._**

_Ontem se tornou um dia para testar minha paciência e controle. _

_Estava precisando caçar, meus instintos vampírico estavam quase me dominando, ansiava pelo meu veneno. Eu não tinha muito tempo, as aulas iniciariam a qualquer momento. Estava somente em meu tempo livre. Cacei sem demora e por ironia daquele animal desprotegido, conhecido por muitos como ciclopes, se tornou uma presa fácil e vulnerável._

_Com as presas ainda cravadas em sua jugular, senti aquele cheiro. Não tinha em toda Hogwarts um cheiro como aquele. Conheceria aquela fragrância em qualquer lugar, somente uma pessoa se atreveria a me seguir. _

_Terminei de saciar minha sede insana e tomei os devidos cuidados com o corpo, estava experiente naquele tipo de feitiço, para enterrar corpos. Feito isso, fui esperar meu convidado especial, afinal tinha que admitir que não era todos dias que alguém me seguia por livre e espontânea vontade. _

_Sai daquela floresta e fiquei esperando-o. Aquilo era perigoso e aquele garoto insolente não percebia isso. Em minha mente me perguntava o que teria feito se fosse aquele excêntrico na minha frente dando sopa do que o ciclope? Eu conseguiria reprimir meus sentidos? Era uma pergunta que nunca fui testado para obter a resposta. _

_E lá estava Potter saindo da floresta como se fosse natural encontra-lo por aquelas áreas. A raiva me tomou. Por quê? Bem ainda não sabia, mas senti raiva. Talvez por que aquele miserável não percebia que estava colocando a minha sanidade e a própria vida em risco e que isso não tinha a mínima importância para ele. _

_Segurei-o pelo braço e o infeliz ainda se achava no direito de me perguntar: Quem eu pensava que era para segura-lo? _

_A ignorância podia ser tão mortal, não acham? Pois lá estava Potter me perguntando uma pergunta tão fútil, pelo menos para mim. Pois a única resposta que poderia dar e não dei é: Aquele que podia te matar. _

_Mas grifinorios são assim, agem e não pensam. Falam, mas não tem bom senso em suas palavras. Eu podia sentir o medo nele, pouco, mas sentia. Sabia porem que ele não ia dar brecha para aquele sentimento, então fiz a única coisa que poderia fazer: lancei palavras soltas no ar. Porem algo que grifinorios não possuem ou a maioria deles é perspicácia. _

_Aquela discursão estava me tirando o controle e de Potter também, soltei mais palavras no ar só que dessa vez de avisos e sai. _

_Mas o que pensei que eu não faria, o fiz e passei a tarde toda pensando em Potter e naquela conversa de poucas palavras. E já me via tentado a saciar a curiosidade de Potter e ver até onde aquela loucura nos levaria. E me perguntei o que Dumbledore falaria? Mas isso não tinha como o velho descobrir tão cedo. Dumbledore também não podia descobrir que eu estava disposto a ir contra os regulamentos que fiz com ele. Afinal não era Potter o seu menino de ouro? Ou o velho já não compartilhava mais as coisas com seu pupilo? Mais perguntas sem respostas._

_Porem aquele dia foi de surpresas, lá estava eu depois de mais umas trocas amigáveis de palavras com Potter o esperando no corredor escuro do terceiro andar. Não que eu estivesse reclamando da escuridão já que vem me acompanhando há muito tempo._

_Lembro-me que desde muito pequeno fui fascinado pelo escuro, não por ser sombrio, ou algo parecido, mas apenas é uma daquelas coisas que gostamos e que nos dar um pouco de conforto e paz. Mas não é sobre meu passado que quero escrever, mas sobre como aquela noite me surpreendeu. _

_Aquela sala me surpreendeu. Não mais do que o próprio anfitrião. Esse superou todas as minhas expectativas. Potter sempre me foi um garoto distraído, mas acho que já estou ficando acostumado a todos ficarem ao meu lado com aquela cara de fascínio e medo, do que a despreocupada que Potter ficou. Não entendia como alguém podia se dar ao luxo de agir daquela maneira. _

_Mas a noite avançou e com ela veio uma ideia que eu tinha que me arriscar para poder desvenda-lo também, só que corria o risco de também ser desvendado, mas isso era um detalhe que estava disposto a colocar em riste._

_O jogo da verdade absoluta se iniciou e me vi diante de perguntas que deixava Potter cada vez mais próximo do que me tornei nesse tempo que me mantive distante. Mas também em troca conseguir respostas que somente Potter poderia me dar com sua sinceridade límpida, mas mesmo assim um tanto evasivas. _

_Naquela noite conseguir obter algumas definições de Potter:_

_1º Potter está se desligando de tudo que pudesse ser influenciado pelos outros e não por ele. _

_2º Potter está fugindo da manipulação do ministério._

_3º Potter está se sentindo desnecessário em relação aos amigos e posso supor que perante a comunidade bruxa também._

_4º Potter está vazio._

_5º Potter se sente usado._

_6º Potter se sente sujo perante a guerra. Culpa._

_7º Potter está psicologicamente e fisicamente perdido. _

_8º Potter tentou suicídio._

_9º Potter se recente em relação à Dumbledore. (Irônico, não?)_

_10º Potter está destruído._

_Uma grande ironia que o salvador do mundo bruxo esteja a esse ponto. Mas aquela noite eu surpreendi não somente perante essas minhas conclusões, não, mas sim perante também aos olhares de Potter._

_Mesmo chegando a ouvir de minha boca a palavra SANGUE sua única reação foi levantar e me olhar com aqueles olhos vazios; com um misto de confusão e respingos de medo. _

_Mas a sensação que sentir a encostar meu nariz naquele pescoço desprotegido, foi enorme. Deixara-me em uma situação que nunca me encontrei antes. Não estava com sede, mas aquele sangue pombeado pelas artérias era como um imã me puxando e sabia de uma maneira estranha que aquele sangue lançado contra minhas próprias veias seria meu pior veneno, seria minha perdição, meu vicio. _

_Poderia ter corrido pela primeira vez de uma presa, mas Potter não era minha presa, nenhum estudante o era, mas Potter me convidava, pois não tinha medo suficiente para me repelir, não, tinha aquela maldita coragem grifinoria me extinguindo a provar daquele balsamo da perdição. _

_Tenho que me afastar dele, mas sinto que já estou perdido, não, estamos perdidos. Sei que Potter não vai parar até saciar suas duvidas insanas e eu não vou negar nada a ele, por que bem: Potter é meu veneno e eu sou sua cura. _

...

_HP_

...

_Sei que àquela hora da manhã não deveria estar pensando 'naquela noite', como vou me referir para aquele episodio macabro de minha vida. Não sei como me vi diante de um jogo ao qual não tinha um motivo para estar jogando, mas quem eu queria enganar? É claro que sabia o porquê, porque eu queria respostas e somente Malfoy me concederia as verdadeiras. _

_As perguntas caminhavam por terrenos perigosos, terrenos ao qual não permitia nem meus amigos de andarem e lá estava Malfoy caminhando livremente, mas em troca eu caminhei por um caminho igualmente sombrio. Descobrira coisas que me intrigava até agora. Malfoy se tornara um assassino, para obter sangue... SANGUE... O mais absurdo é que eu não tinha ideia para que? Sobrevivência, fora a resposta de Malfoy. Mas em relação a que?_

_Eu sei que não deveria me intrometer nisso, mas algo me puxava, algo me dizia para seguir em frente, mas também gritava que era perigoso. Mas nada naquela noite me deixou mais perplexo do que quando Malfoy roçara seu nariz em meu pescoço, porém sei que pode parecer loucura, mas nada me pareceu mais correto que aquilo. A adrenalina que senti percorrer em minhas veias naquele momento e a sensação de perigo era como se fosse à cura que estava procurando para o meu vazio. _

_Insano?_

_Talvez eu seja mesmo, mas essa insanidade estava aplacando minhas deficiências. Em menos de dois dias e já sentia algo dentro de mim fluir e eu não estou nenhum pouco disposto a abrir mão disso. Pois a incógnita que se tornara Malfoy é a minha cura e eu não mediria esforços para obtê-la..._

_ Oi Harry, posso? – levantei os olhos de meu diário e me deparei com os olhos castanhos de Gina e seu sorriso amável. Fechei meu caderno e me afastei um pouco para o lado para dar espaço para a ruivinha se sentar e essa foi a minha única resposta a sua pergunta. Não sabia por que ela estava ali e também não queria a resposta, só queria que ela fosse embora. – Tudo bem?

Por que as pessoas olhavam em meus olhos via que não estava bem e mesmo assim me perguntavam. Idiotas.

_ Sim. – sorri sem vontade, como sempre.

_ Hermione me contou que não estão mais se falando, quer falar sobre isso? – sua voz me soara tão falsa.

Coloquei-me de pé e a encarei dessa vez com um sorriso irônico.

_ Ouça Gina, você sabe a resposta e eu não quero conversa. Acho que fui claro?

Ela se levantou e sua face endureceu a raiva a tomando.

_ Só queria ajudar não precisava ser rude. – disse ela ofendida.

_ Quando todos vocês vão perceber que eu cansei de ser ajudado, ou melhor, de ver vocês tentando me ajudar. – seus olhos se fixaram nos dela, sem piedade em sua frieza.

_ Grosso. – acusou-me.

Balancei a cabeça negando.

_ Estou sendo sincero, agora se me der licença tomarei meu café da manhã. – disse agora em um tom cansado.

Passei por ela, mas Gina segurou meu braço. As pessoas tem que parar de fazer isso.

_ Não precisa se afastar, se nos desse uma chance... – seus olhos castanhos cravaram nos meus. – Se _me_ desse uma chance.

_ Acho que isso está na minha lista dos impossíveis, já falamos sobre isso Gina... – disse novamente em meu tom cansado e realmente estava cansado daquelas conversas. – Agora me solta e segue em frente, com licença.

Caminhei até o retrato, cheguei a abri-lo, mas a voz doce entrou em meus ouvidos como um vento uivante e agorento.

_ Nós te amamos Harry, não se esqueça disso. Não está sozinho.

Sorri com sarcasmo.

_ Eu sei. – respondi sem olha-la.

O salão estava lotado, mas assim que entrei não foi bem isso que me tomou a atenção quando passei pelas enormes portas de madeira gastas. Meus olhos só constataram que Malfoy não estava em sua mesa e em nenhum canto daquele salão e uma vontade de sair por aquela porta também me tomou, mas fui impedido desse meu pensamento quando um braço firme circulou meus ombros e a face sardenta de meu amigo me sorria com afeição.

_ Esquecendo-se dos amigos Harry? – perguntou Rony e eu me limitei a dar de ombros.

_ Quem sabe não é?

Os olhos azuis se colocaram na minha frente e braços me forçaram a ir para o lado direito perto da coluna mais próxima e fora do fluxo de pessoas saindo e entrando no salão principal. Rony me encarava serio.

_Como eu queria que isso parasse. Que esse olhar sumisse._

Soltei o ar para mostrar impaciência, mas Rony estava disposto a ir com seu papel de amigo preocupado até o fim, mas eu sabia que ele realmente estava preocupado, mas o que eu não conseguia entender eram aonde eles viam tanta coisa para se preocuparem.

_ Hermione está mal Harry... – fechei os olhos em uma atitude infantil. Caramba será que todos pensam que ele é cego e surdo? – Deveria ter sido mais sensível cara.

O olhei com as sobrancelhas erguidas descrentes no que meus ouvidos capitavam. Sensível? _E comigo, quando alguém foi sensível?_ Bufei.

_ Sensível Rony?

_ É sensível, ouça Harry só estamos tentando ajudar... – Rony voltou a sorrir com afeição. – Não importa quanto tente nos afastar, estaremos com você. Somos inseparáveis, amigo.

Abaixei a cabeça sorrindo.

_ Temos que começar a fazer a seleção para artilheiro cara. – disse o ruivo voltando a circular meus ombros com o braço e me conduzindo até a mesa da grifinória.

Quadribol, já pensara sobre aquilo e já conversara com McGonagall sobre o caso no começo do ano e estava na hora de passar a noticia a todos, mesmo McGonagall se recusando a retira-lo do time.

_ Eu saí do time, Rony. – disse assim que me sentei ao lado do meu amigo e todos que ouviram, e no meio se encontrava pelo menos três membros do time, pararam de comer para nos olhar.

Rony ficou branco.

_ Como? Acho que não ouvi... – disse o amigo assim que recuperou a voz.

_ Eu me retirei do time assim que cheguei a Hogwarts. – disse despreocupado colocando algumas torradas em meu prato.

_ Harry diz que é mentira? – choramingou Rony. Limitei-me a encara-lo serio e balançar a cabeça negando. – VOCE NÃO PODE.

_ Por que não posso? – perguntei de maneira firme e fria. Rony ficou vermelho.

_ Desculpa cara, mas é uma das coisas que mais gosta de fazer.

Rony estava certo.

Respirou fundo se acalmando.

_ Ouça Rony, largar o time não quer dizer que pararei de voar.

_ Harry pensa bem... Harry! – Rony estava ficando desesperado, eu podia sentir a nota de desespero em suas palavras.

Harry sorriu um dos seus sorrisos forçados.

_ Não tenho cabeça para isso Rony. – admiti levando uma torrada a boca.

_ Sabe de uma coisa Harry, afastar tudo que te dar um pouco de alegria, não vai ajudar em nada, só vai piorar. Primeiro a Gina, depois todo o resto. – Rony gesticulou mostrando o salão. - Para em seguida nem olhar Hermione mais e agora o quadribol.

A raiva me tomou, estava cansado de todas aquelas insinuações como se tudo aquilo aconteceu por que eu deixei acontecer, por que eu queria largar, abandonar e me afastar. Como se tivessem insinuando que era somente para chamar atenção. Estava me cansando de todos eles, cada um. Meus olhos correram pela mesa e Rony com seu espetáculo tinha atenção de todos.

Sorri com acidez.

_ O que está insinuando Rony? Que eu planejei cada coisa? – perguntei de uma maneira lenta e acida.

Rony se levantou e eu o acompanhei no ato.

_ Não fale como se as escolhas não fossem suas, pelo amor de Merlim, Harry. – exasperou Rony.

Ri.

_ Quer a verdade, todos querem a verdade. – olhei a todos que começavam a nos circular, fazendo a famosa rodinha. Aquilo era medíocre. – Pois vou dizer, mas se não te agradar Rony, guarda sua opinião para você.

"As escolhas sempre foram minhas, mas influenciadas por todos. Não queria ficar mais com sua irmã, não por que não gostava dela, mas por que não me suportava a ideia que até em minha vida amorosa as pessoas tinham controle, que tinha influencia."

Sorri amargo.

_ Olhar para todos me dá asco, pois em suas mentes fúteis não tem as imagens que tem na minha. Não finjam que me entendem, pois ninguém me entende. Ninguém teve Voldemort torturando sua mente com mortes e sofrimento bárbaro a cada minuto. – Ri com frieza me aproximando um passo de meu melhor amigo. Falar aquilo daquela maneira doía, mas era preciso.

Meus olhos caíram em um ponto atrás de Rony. Hermione. Minha amiga estava paralisada com a mão na boca ouvindo assombrada o meu discurso.

_ Não fui eu que expulsei Hermione de minha vida, foi ela que se retirou. Então não ouse me culpar por isso. Não querem mais teatro, pois estou tirando as mascaras. Estou me mostrando e sabe o que eu acho de quadribol Rony?

Não esperei por resposta, mas pausei meu monologo por um segundo.

_ Nada. Mediocremente NADA. Só a ideia de jogar me ofende.

Passei por Rony e olhando Hermione que agora chorava, terminei meu monologo.

_ Eu admiro cada um de vocês, estão intactos, estão livres. – sorri verdadeiramente doce e minha voz saiu em um sussurro que somente Rony ouviria. – Eu os invejo por isso.

_ Não precisa ser assim Harry. – veio à voz de Simas.

_ Harry não importa quanto tempo demore o time da grifinória estará te esperando. – Dino falou suavemente.

_ Eu falei e repito não importa o quanto gaste suas forças tentando nos afastar, não vai conseguir. Amigos inseparáveis. – A voz de Rony entrou pelo meu ouvido de maneira melancólica e batendo fundo, em um lugar que nem sabia que tinha e que podia doer tanto. Mas não posso dizer se ele dizia isso me olhando, pois meus olhos ainda estavam cravados em Hermione e Rony ainda estava atrás de mim.

Dei de ombros, não fazendo pouco caso, apenas um movimento para deixar claro que ouvi. Hermione começou a caminhar em minha direção e eu fugi dela como Rony foge das aranhas. Passei pela roda, abrindo meu próprio caminho e ainda ouvi a voz doce de minha amiga me chamando, mas não estava pronto para falar com ela, não ali com todos olhando e ouvindo.

Captei que mesmo com o salão lotado, não obtive plateia além da mesa da grifinoria e agradeci aos deuses por isso. Suspirei ao lançar um olhar para a mesa da sonserina e não ver a cabeleira platinada. Pois não sabia por que me importava tanto com o paradeiro de Malfoy, mas algo no loiro me trazia aquela vontade de esperar o amanhã, não de uma maneira absurdamente lufa, não definitivamente. Mas de uma maneira que me instigava com os mistérios que o rodeava a desvenda-los, por mais que uma voz gritasse: PERIGO!

Mas já era tarde para reconsiderar, me sentia envolvido em algo que nem sabia o que era, mas que não demoraria a descobrir. Talvez essa noite já tivesse a resposta para a pergunta de minha mente:_ Em que se tornou Malfoy?_ E mesmo Malfoy já ter lhe dito que se pensasse conseguiria a resposta, não vinha nada em sua mente que levaria Malfoy a matar por sobrevivência e sangue, que era o mais absurdo de tudo.

As aulas da manhã para mim passaram absurdamente lentas, pois nenhuma tivera em conjunto com a sonserina, pois pela primeira vez que queria ter uma aula com aquela turma de trasgos, em nenhum período da manhã minha grade se intercalava com aos dos sonserinos. Respirei fundo enquanto caminhava sozinho pelo corredor em direção ao salão principal para o almoço. Assim que entrei, vi que a mesa da grifinória estava lotada, senti pelo menos metade das pessoas ali me encarar e perdi a fome no mesmo instante, limitei-me a pegar dois sanduiches e uma maça e caminhei para fora dali, antes que alguém tomasse a iniciativa de aborda-lo mais uma vez.

Não busquei, no entanto naquele meio período que pegava meu lanche, o olhar de nenhum de meus amigos ou companheiros de quartos. Às vezes, como naquela hora, só queria fugir, pois a culpa de minhas palavras naquela manhã para Rony, Hermione, Gina e a todos os outros ainda estava me torturando. Pensar em Malfoy me fazia esquecer que estava falhando miseravelmente com meus amigos e por que não família, pois em um passado não muito distante, aquelas pessoas uma vez a meus olhos se tornara minha família e isso tornava a culpa ainda mais dura de suportar.

Caminhei o mais rápido que pude para fora do castelo e corri para a floresta pegando a trilha que me levava à clareira do lago, onde sempre gostava de ficar quando me sentia miserável.

Comi meu lanche e não demorei em pegar meu caderninho e pena e me colocar a desabafar pelo menos naquele instante em palavras lamuriosamente. Aspirei o ar húmido que vinha do lago e pus a escrever.

_O vazio hoje por um motivo que desconheço não me pareceu tão grande, mas por outro lado à culpa me corrói por dentro, como lava incandescente que jorra de um vulcão ativo. Mas preciso me justificar pelo menos aqui, dizer que a raiva que me tomou e dizer que todos eles estão sendo injustos e filhos da puta... Pois caramba! O que Gina estava pensando ao me aborda daquela maneira no sala comunal? O que Rony estava pensando ao me chamar de insensível? O que ele queria que eu dissesse?_

_Caramba! Pois posso admitir aqui que abrir mão do quadribol fora a pior decisão que já tomei, mas o que eu podia fazer? Não podia prejudicar o time, não estaria com cabeça para encarar táticas e elaborar estratégias. _

_Quem eu estou tentando enganar afinal?...O quadribol nunca foi importante..._

_Jamais esquecerei os olhos de minha amiga me fitando no café dessa manhã. _

_Dói pensar que talvez, por um momento eu a tenha perdido para sempre, dói pensar que eu não consiga mais encara-la como antes. Dói imensamente mais pensar que talvez ela não me queira mais por perto. _

_Quem gostaria de ter alguém quebrado e defeituoso por perto?_

_Sei que é melhor assim, em alguns meses meus dois melhores amigos casariam, formariam a família feliz que mereciam depois de tanto sofrimento e eu não me tornarei um estorvo em suas vidas, não mais, não depois de tudo que já os fiz sofrer._

_No final nem era vazio que me tomava, no fundo não era nem a falta de um futuro que não me deixava abandonar o passado, pois no fundo mesmo eu sei que somente uma coisa me prende cada vez mais em meu poço escuro e húmido... A culpa._

_Sabia a cura para minha doença, mas só o pensamento de tentar busca-la me fazia sentir asco de mim mesmo, pois pedi-la eu jamais teria esse direito e se viesse a recebê-la... A ideia nem se tornava solida em minha mente..._

O caderno pequeno escorregou de minhas mãos e as levai a minha boca abafando o choro que subia em minha garganta. Algo estava começando a mudar e me perguntava se merecia essa mudança? Se merecia ter minha vida de volta?

__ Não precisa ser assim Harry._ – a voz de Simas ecoou em minha mente e um soluço subia por minha garganta. Claro que precisava ser assim, eu não merecia aquelas palavras, eu não merecia aquele amor... Mas o que eu merecia? Nada. Eu não precisava sentir nada. A indiferença que tanto me assustou no passado tinha que ser a única coisa que eu merecia.

__ Harry não importa quanto tempo demore o time da grifinória estará te esperando._ – A voz de Dino me sufocou. Sabia o que estava tentando fazer... Sabia que não merecia, mas o ser humano é assim, busca a cada minuto de sua vida por perdão. Abafei o choro nos joelhos e limpei o nariz na manga da blusa. Ninguém tinha que esperar por mim... Eu não merecia ser esperado... Eu nem merecia ouvir aquelas palavras... Pois ainda podia ouvir Dino lamuriando pela perda da avó na guerra ao se colocar contra dois comensais e lá estava o moreno lhe dizendo que o time lhe esperaria, que todos me esperariam...

__ Eu falei e repito não importa o quanto gaste suas forças tentando nos afastar, não vai conseguir. Amigos inseparáveis._ – a voz de Rony me levou ao desgaste e a inconsciência. Com a certeza que não merecia a doçura e o amor daquelas palavras, daquela promessa...

A culpa era a única a qual eu deveria dar as mãos, não para aquelas palavras que mesmo meio inconsciente ali largado no meio das pedras e gramas a beira do lago, sabia que não as merecia. Pois elas me faziam ter esperança de um futuro, mas que futuro eu poderia ter?

Não sei exatamente quando aquela letargia me abandonou e consegui voltar a caminhar em direção a aula ali mesmo na orla da floresta, mas isso não me era importante enquanto me postava no final da turma a espera de Hagrid. E em minha apatia não percebi o que esperei o dia inteiro, os olhos de Malfoy sobre mim. E nem tomei consciência que aquela era a aula que esperei a dia inteiro.

Em minha apatia deixei que as explicações de Hagrid sobre a aula chegassem a meio entendimento até a minha mente. Metade de mim sabia que deveria estar fazendo o que todos ali faziam me juntar com um colega e pegar uma daquelas minhocas estranhas e maior que o normal e analisa-las e fazer um relatório, mas me mantive lá com a cabeça abaixada no final da sala longe até do olhar de Hagrid.

Mas alguém _me_ notara... Alguém se sentara ao meu lado... Esse alguém até me chamou...

Meu olhar se levantou da madeira judiada da mesa a minha frente e caiu sobre a figura que fez meus olhos arregalarem estupefatos. Draco Malfoy estava ali ao meu lado com um sorriso afetado e com uma minhoca balançando em uma das mãos na altura de meu rosto.

_ Bom te vi aqui atrás praticamente pedindo por clemencia e misericórdia seja lá pelo quê e me perguntei assim que ninguém quis se aproximar que ou você estava com uma doença contagiosa ou brigara com seus amiguinhos grifinorios novamente. – disse Malfoy com sua voz arrastada e seu ar indiferente.

_ Por que se importou em aproximar, então? – perguntei de maneira raivosa, pretensiosamente o atacando, pois os seres humanos são assim também atacam quando se sentem ameaçados e Malfoy estava ameaçando acabar com a pouca sanidade que possuía.

Ele revirou os lábios, formando apenas uma careta indesejada, mas logo deu de ombros.

_ Não sei, acho que essa sua cara de moribundo me incomoda.

_ Por quê?

O loiro deu de ombros de novo.

_ Sei lá, mas quando descobrir eu te falo. – sua voz soou zombeteira, mas eu sabia que não era e que suas palavras de alguma maneira eram sinceras, mas desde quando Malfoy e eu tínhamos conversas civilizadas?

_ O que quer Malfoy? – apontei logo de vez de maneira impaciente.

Malfoy sorriu de lado. E eu me peguei pensando que com esse Malfoy abelhudo e pretencioso eu sabia muito bem lidar.

O encarei raivoso.

_ Relaxa Potter, estou com bandeira de paz. Não era você que queria uma trégua? Pois bem aqui estou tentando restabelecer um bom comportamento civilizado. – ele disse virando a minhoca que o próprio havia colocado na pequeno aquário e ler algo em seu livro _Saiba tudo que pode sobre vermes e como reconhecê-los. "_Como se um dia eu fosse precisar daquilo" pensei irritado por ter Malfoy ao meu lado, quando o que mais queria era ficar sozinho.

Bufei irritado e peguei meus próprios matérias não deixaria Malfoy fazer o relatório sozinho e depois ter o prazer de lhe jogar isso na cara por troca de algum favor. Comecei a analisar aquela minhoca que descobrir ser um verme com nome de 'lombriga de lobisomem sanguessuga'. O bicho se resumia em parasitas que lobisomens enfrentavam em suas empreitadas pelas florestas e suas noites de lua cheia, vermes que gostavam de sugar seu sangue magicamente mais fortalecido, não eram venenosos, mas podia arder bastante para tira-los na forma humana, só que segundo o livro liberava uma seiva após sugar um lobisomem ótimo para poções de cura. Agora quem se atreveria colher isso a tempo da liberação das costas de um lobisomem? Eu nem imaginava quem.

Olhei para as mãos de Malfoy. O loiro havia tocado naquilo. Fiz uma cara de nojo sem intenção, mas entenderiam se vissem a foto estampada na pagina do livro. Senti os olhos de Malfoy em mim e o encarei em desafio. Que ele ousasse dizer algo, mas o desgraçado apenas sorriu pretencioso.

_ Bom crianças podem me trazer seus relatórios e trazem o aquário e o coloquem com cuidado nas caixas que eles estavam antes. – a voz de Hagrid preencheu a orla, mas eu novamente não conseguia captar suas palavras, eram apenas sons indistintos em sua mente, soube que a aula chegou ao fim assim que ouvi a voz de Rony.

_ O que esta fazendo sentado com ele Harry? – perguntou o ruivo raivoso, mas eu pude perceber um pouco distante, já que o ruivo sempre gostou de abusar de sua altura em uma briga. Joguei minhas coisas de qualquer forma dentro da mochila e me levantei evitando encarar a figura de minha amiga atrás de Rony.

Dei de ombros para o ruivo.

_ Trabalho Weasley é cego. – disse o loiro petulante e eu senti a raiva me tomando fuzilei Malfoy e sem olhar para Rony ou para qualquer outro ali falei:

_ Ele não importa, vamos sair daqui. – minha voz saiu mais fria do que pretendia. Virei-me para Malfoy e caminhei um passo em sua direção. – Não se importa de entregar o trabalho não é? – perguntei mais calmo. Ele assentiu ainda olhando para Rony. – Ótimo. Trabalho de poções mesmo lugar.

Malfoy levantou uma sobrancelhas pelas minhas palavras autoritárias. Continuei a encara-lo e finalmente o loiro olhou para mim desafiador.

_ Tem certeza que vai aparecer? – acusou ele no mesmo tom de voz.

_ É um trabalho de poções não é... – disse como se fosse o cumulo ele pensar aquilo. Poderia ter revirado os olhos, mas me limitei a torcer os lábios em descaso.

_ Não foi bem o que pareceu na hora do almoço. – novamente ele jogou em minha cara.

E com aquelas palavras tive a decência em desviar o olhar e voltar a me afastar.

_ Bom só não se atrase, não sou confiável com uma poção. – disse apenas sem esperar por resposta e começar a caminhar para longe, com um pequeno pensamento que Rony deveria estar falando algo... Com certeza me dando um sermão por consequência de minha companhia.

Assim que entrei no hall, o silencio da voz de Rony me trouxe de volta de seja lá onde meus pensamentos estavam e o procurei ao meu lado, mas não o encontrei e só vi os olhos castanhos de minha melhor amiga.

_ Ele foi roubado por Simas... – Arqueei uma sobrancelha em confusão. – Quadribol.

Claro, havia esquecido que hoje era dia de treino o primeiro treino do ano da grifinoria. Desviei o olhar de Hermione e continuei minha caminhada em direção à entrada do salão comunal da Grifinoria.

Sentia Hermione ao meu lado inquieta e tinha consciência que essas ações inquietas de minha amiga significavam que ela queria dizer algo, mas não sabia se devia ou como abordar... Mas eu não ficaria ali ao lado dela para saber no que aquele conflito interior resultaria. Eu simplesmente não estava pronto para enfrentar as observações de Hermione, pois sabia que elas seriam todas corretas.

Disse a primeira desculpa que veio a minha mente e fugi descaradamente da presença dela e minutos depois me vi em meu lugar predileto em toda Hogwarts: minha sacada no sétimo andar.

Ainda peguei meu diário para escrever, mas naquele minuto só queria meus pensamentos para mim, dentro da segurança de minha mente. Escrever novamente me levaria às lagrimas e minha cota de choro por dia esgotara.

Debrucei-me sobre o parapeito e fitei o lago e toda sua gloria, com o sol lhe colorindo o tornando quase místico, mas não menos fascinante e de tirar o folego, com suas aguas agora mescladas de laranja e amarelo, as cores do entardecer.

Arfei cansado e esfreguei os olhos com as palmas das mãos. Voltei meu olhar para o lago e só os tirei de lá quando percebi que era hora do jantar e me mortifiquei o quanto letárgico estava aquela tarde e desejei continuar assim a vida toda, naquela meia inconsciência, onde os pensamentos não tomam formas em minha mente e onde a hora parece voar. Um mundo perfeito para mim e minha culpa.

Mas agora que minha percepção em relação a minha realidade estava mais do que ativa, meus pensamentos bombardeava minha mente com perguntas a cerca da aula e da à proximidade indevida de Malfoy. Suspirei revoltado por estar com a mente voltada para o furão albino novamente.

Mas a pergunta não era: O que passava pela cabeça de Malfoy? Mas sim o que se passava na minha cabeça? Ambas sem respostas apropriadas. Encontrei Simas no meio das escadas que se moviam e o repeli da melhor forma possível, pois o Irlandês sorriu e se despediu na primeira oportunidade. "Menos um" – pensei absurdamente cansado.

O caminho dali até a mesa da grifinoria foi felizmente solitário. Sentei-me ao lado de Rony e evitando Hermione e qualquer conversa com ela. Não demorou para que Rony percebesse; pois antes de eu me levantar o ruivo segurou meu braço e deixou que Hermione se afastasse dizendo que iria para a biblioteca.

Esperei paciente, enquanto meu amigo enrolava para terminar seu jantar, na desculpa de esperar todos irem ou boa parte que os rodeava. Assim que ele se sentiu satisfeito me encarou com suas cotas azuis.

_ Ouça Harry, gostaria que somente me ouvisse. Não sinta raiva pelo que vou dizer, mas eu preciso, pois sou seu melhor amigo. – Rony suspirou e continuou com a voz ainda mais calma. – Vocês estão sofrendo, penso que ela é mais amiga sua do que eu, pois ela nos conhece melhor que nós mesmos Harry.

_ Mas foi uma decisão dela...

_ Agora eu sei, mas essa decisão está matando a ambos. Ela precisa de você... Você precisa dela. Harry eu sei o que é ter irmãos, família grande, mas vocês não, para Hermione você é irmão que ela tomou para si desde o inicio. Ouso dizer que ela te ama mais do que a mim.

Arregalei os olhos e ele riu.

_ Não se preocupe, mas o único que ela pretende dormir é comigo. - ambos riram das palavras do ruivo.

Suspirei e comecei a brincar com minhas mãos.

_ Eu também a amo. Mas só olhar para ela já machuca... – deu de ombros. – Nós dois sabemos que é melhor como está, por enquanto.

Toquei a mão de meu amigo e nossos olhares se firmaram.

_ Estou começando a encontrar meu caminho...

Rony assentiu sorrindo.

_ Direi a ela. – seu olhar se tornou mais serio. – Agora me explica o que foi aquilo com Malfoy?

Levantei antes de ser impedido e sorri.

_ Depois te explico tenho um trabalho de poções para fazer e que estou atrasado. – Harry quando Rony desabou derrotado.

_ Ai caramba me esqueci de que também tenho. Porra Harry por que não me lembrou? – disse ele passando por mim. Revirei os olhos e ri ao vê-lo sair correndo do salão.

Tudo estava se encaixando, não deveria, mas estava. Suspirei e também corri só que em direção para o terceiro andar.

_s2_

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong> Pessoinhas ai está mais um capitulo fresquinho de DV... Gente esse Harry é pior que EU com TPM, pois eu sei que fico meio, _tá bastante_ melancolica e coisa e tal, mas isso é ridiculo... kkkkkkkk * Olha eu ai falando mal da propria personalidade que criei... ohhhhhh doida* kkkkkkkkk

Mas essa historia vai virar, Harryzito vai virar homem... Bom eu espero...kkkkkkkkkk

Bom mas o prometido esta ai capitulo novinho antes de quinze dias corridos..., uhuhuhuhuuuuuu... * dança macarena* ¬¬ sem comentarios ¬¬

Que amigos fofys neh? Rony esta sendo um amigão... *ruivinho guty* - aperta.

E Malfoyzinho estigando o lado mais perverso de nosso Harry... *¬*

Capitulo que vem promete uma reaçao bastante forte desses dois, entao estejam aqui nesse mesmo site, nesse mesmo profile e na proxima atualizaçao... kkkk

Gente minha quem vai fazer ENEM ai desejo toda a sorte do mundo... Eu como sou uma pessoa desoculpada *brincadeirinha* não vai fazer, pois a tonha esqueceu de se escrever, mas só queria desejar boa sorte e dizer para não pensar em Drarry na hora da prova, pois mesmo sendo algo deliciosamente extra corricular no nosso dia a dia, ainda não é permitido nas provas do governo...kkkk *uma pena tirariamos 10*

Bom minha gente linda e que amo tanto... até daqui quinze dias ou quem sabe antes... ;)

Fiquem na paz e na sintonia Drarry...

Bjos e abraço de urso...

Jessy

S2


	5. Revelaçoes

**_Obs: _**Nenhum personagem me pertence. Essa historia narra um relacionamente de homem com homem se nao curte cai fora, mas se aprecia puxe a melhor cadeira, sente-se e deguste com mederaçao. ;D

Capitulo novinho antes do praza estou ficando boa nisso *se abraça* , me sinto até orgulhosa de mim mesma... kkkk

Vão em frente e se entopem com mais um pouco de drarry...

*aperta Draco* Esse loirinho promete nesse capitulo, vão vendo...kkkk ;)

* * *

><p><strong><em> . Capitulo 5 – Revelações.<em>**

**_ oOo _**

O caminho para o terceiro andar foi lentamente tedioso, Draco podia afirmar isso com convicção e certezas. Parou no mesmo lugar para esperar por Potter, perto de uma armadura e um quadro resmunguento. Cinco minutos passados já estava ficando completamente estressado e não aguentando mais aquele velho barrigudo falando em seus ouvidos, pegou a varinha e apontou para o quadro o silenciando com um feitiço que sua mãe sempre usava para calar o quadro de seu avô. Sorriu debochado para o quadro que lhe mostrou dedo, em uma afronta silenciosa. Quando ele estava para rebater a afronta com um mostrar de língua, ouviu passos apressados. Não demorou muito para Draco avistar Potter entrando no corredor ofegante pela corrida que com certeza o moreno tinha feito até ali.

Cruzou os braços.

_ Desculpe... – começou Potter assim que o viu, mas Draco tratou de corta-lo na mesma hora.

_ Poupe suas desculpas, para ver se um dia chega no horário certo, pois não tenho só esse trabalho para dar conta. – disse o loiro voltando a caminhar corredor à dentro.

oOo

O percurso até a minha sala foi em total silencio. Tratei de ignorar as palavras ásperas do outro que agora se sentava em minha poltrona, pois não queria briga e porque sabia que Malfoy estava certo. Mas eu não tinha culpa de ter amigos desocupados que só tratava de me dar sermões.

Joguei a mochila que trazia no chão e se sentei na outra poltrona que sobrara. O silencio era incomodo, dava aquela sensação de inquietude. Encarei Malfoy e este tinha os olhos pregados na chama que aquecia o pequeno caldeirão ali suspenso, ele parecia preso em algum pensamento, sua testa estava levemente franzida, não era algo muito perceptivo, mas da distancia entre nós era quase impossível eu não notar. Seu maxilar também estava rígido, fortemente travado. Mas suas feições mesmo tensas e até distorcidas não deixava de ser bonitas... BONITAS, BONITAS? Eu pensei mesmo isso?

Olhei mais uma vez para ele. Não era difícil não admitir isso. Suspirei tentando parecer entediado.

_ Olha Potter se você parasse de me secar com os olhos e tomasse nota da poção, coisa que ainda não fez por não ter comparecido, talvez não estivesse entediado. – Malfoy me encarou, apenas serio e sem nenhuma malicia e eu queria me lançar um crucius por achar aquela expressão tão linda.

_"O que deu em mim hoje?" _– poderia ter batido minha cabeça na parede como Dobby um dia fez em seu segundo ano, mas tudo que menos queria naquele momento era mostrar o quão patético isso poderia parecer. Malfoy já tinha um rosário de 'elogios' para que eu dê mais um assim de graça.

Respirei fundo e peguei meu material aproximando-me da poção e obtive as informações necessárias do grau de avanço dela.

_ Em breve será lua cheia e poderemos obter a Descurainia. – comentou Malfoy de maneira profissional, sem nem ao menos olha-lo concordei, ainda anotando em meu pergaminho as informações da poção.

_ Sabe Malfoy, agora que me lembrei... - comecei enquanto caminhava para minha poltrona e desabava nela. – Que ainda são apenas nove e meia e me pergunto por que marcamos depois do jantar?

E isso realmente era um absurdo, mas eu sabia que eu mesmo havia proposto o horário. Malfoy revirou os olhos com razão.

_ Tem algum problema de amnésia Potter? – perguntou o outro se colocando de pé.

_Para onde ele pensa que vai? _– pensei acompanhando Malfoy com olhos atentos.

_ Não. Eu sei que falei o horário, mas você deveria ter me corrigido. – disse calmo mesmo vendo Malfoy caminhar, com aquele brilho estranho no olhar, até mim. Um passo dele para frente era um passo meu para trás. O sorriso maliciosamente maquiavélico que tomou conta das feições de Draco fez cada pelo de meu corpo, eu disse cada um deles, se arrepiar.

Malfoy riu um riso gostosamente divertido.

_ Pensei que não sentisse medo de mim Potter? – a voz também estava diferente em meio ao tom divertido, tinha uma pitada de algo que não sabia nomear, mas que fazia com que meus pelos arrepiados fossem perceptíveis.

Quando finalmente compreendi o significado de cada palavra, ou de apenas uma, foi como um choque de descarga elétrica em meu sistema e me fez serrar os punhos e me aproximar até de mais do infeliz, com um sorriso matreiro em minha boca. Com nossos rostos a centímetros de distancia falei:

_ Medo? Acho que não sei o que isso significa desde que matei Tom Riddler.

Malfoy deu o passo que faltava para que nossos corpos disputasse o mesmo espaço em um atrito sem fim e altamente masoquista, já que o brilho em nossos olhos era de uma malicia sem fim, uma malicia altamente perversa. Mas se era assim que Malfoy queria jogar, é claro que faria o sacrifício de entrar em seu jogo com minhas próprias armas.

_ Então o querido Potter está começando a sair dá toca? – disse Malfoy com ar zombeteiro.

Levantei um pouco nas pontas dos pés e assim que alcancei meu objetivo sussurrei fazendo questão que meus lábios tocassem na pele da orelha esquerda de Malfoy.

_ Pergunto o mesmo. Pois já estava me perguntando se Seres de outro mundo não havia trocado você por uma copia mais...?

_ Temivelmente sexy? – disse Malfoy perto de meu ouvido também. Sorri.

_ Eu iria dizer divertida. – e em troca de minhas palavras recebi uma risada melodiosa penetrar meu sistema.

Dei um passo para trás e o encarei desafiador.

_ Uma verdade por outra, topa? – perguntei sem pensar direito, mas já não podia mais conter minhas curiosidades em relação à conversa que tivemos noite passada.

Malfoy sorriu sinistramente.

_ Topo, com uma condição?

_ Qual? – perguntei temendo intimamente o pior.

_ Que possamos escolher em rebater com uma verdade ou com um desejo.

_ Defina desejo? – disse em um sussurro inaudível.

Malfoy quebrou novamente a distancia e dessa vez fez questão de segurar em minha cintura e me suspender no ar levemente, fazendo nossos corpos se roçarem. Eu sabia que isso não deveria ser altamente alucinógeno para mim, mas ter Malfoy me prendendo em seus braços e passando os lábios frios pelo meu pescoço para chegar a minha orelha, descarregava tanta adrenalina em meu corpo que eu nunca havia experimentado antes e isso fez um sorriso malicioso tomar conta de meus lábios ligeiramente abertos em suspenso. Poderia até afirmar que realmente Malfoy era a chave para minha cura ou minha perdição. Resolvi ficar com a primeira opção. Já que com ela era mais fácil de ligar, mas pensando melhor a perdição poderia também ser algo proveitoso, dependendo de sua definição.

_ Na definição mais ampla da palavra. Topa? – sussurrou Malfoy de uma maneira que não fez meus pelos se eriçarem por medo ou algo parecido, mas por um sentimento que não conseguia admitir nem em pensamento. Mas podia dizer que aquilo seria interessante. Afinal o que eu tinha a perder?

_ Topo. Mas o que me garante que dirá a verdade? – perguntei em desafio. Malfoy riu.

O loiro afastou apenas seu rosto de minha orelha e olhos de mercúrio liquido me encaram divertidos, mas firmes.

_ Vai ter que confiar, pois com esse joguinho não podemos usar a técnica de antes já que quer uma verdade por outra. Terá que confiar em mim. – disse ele com seus lábios quase tocando os meus.

_ É deveria ter pensado melhor nesse jogo. – falei calmo tentando ao máximo para que meus lábios não tocassem os deles. – Mas vamos em frente. Se puder me soltar para que eu me sente?

Malfoy sorriu malicioso apertando ainda mais nossos corpos em resposta.

_ Me sinto extremamente confortável. – disse ele quase ronronando em meus lábios.

O fitei com raiva.

_ Sei que sou irresistível Malfoy, mas guarda esse 'conforto' para a hora do jogo.

Malfoy apertou ainda mais nossos corpos e poderia ter tremido com o arrepio que seguiu pela minha espinha quando o desgraçado beijara meu pescoço passando a língua no local. Agradeci para qualquer divindade até para as cuecas rasgadas de Merlim que não havia dado essa deixa para o loiro depravado.

_ Está terrivelmente perigoso aqui, não acha Potter? – o tom em sua voz era pura malícia, mas lá estava aquela pitada de algo que me fazia arrepiar. Mas afastei isso para longe assim que me vi na segurança, temporária, da minha poltrona em uma distancia temporariamente, segura de Malfoy. – Eu te ofereço a deixa Potter.

_ Ok. Bom tem algo que está me incomodando desde ontem. – Malfoy se levantou novamente e isso me levou a uma raiva descomunal. – O que pensa que está fazendo? – perguntei ao vê-lo rumar para a mesa que sustentava minhas bebidas.

_ O obvio me servindo, já que não me oferece nada. – disse o loiro em divertimento e eu não estava gostando nada dessa alegria toda.

Malfoy retornou a sala com dois copos de vodka e me estendeu uma das bebidas. Aceitei, sorvendo um bom gole em seguida, fazendo aquele novo brilho nos olhos de Malfoy retornar. Desviei o olhar.

_ Bom agora continua, serei um bom ouvinte. – falou o outro se sentado e bebendo da bebida em sua mão pálida.

_ O que quis dizer quando disse que precisava de sangue para sobreviver? O que fazia com ele?

Malfoy riu.

_ Calma Potter uma verdade por outra lembra, então irei responder apenas a primeira pergunta. – Malfoy levou o copo aos lábios somente para me deixar mais inquieto e se esse loiro soubesse o quanto isso me irrita? – Exatamente o que isso parece. Que eu 'preciso' de sangue para sobreviver, mas agora é minha vez. E adivinha o que eu quero? Um desejo.

Senti cada osso de meu corpo congelar não de medo que era o pior de tudo, mas de expectativa. Meus olhos estavam pregados em Malfoy que se levantava muito serio por sinal e com uma calma fora do normal depositava o copo na mesinha e em poucas passadas me alcançou arrancando o copo de minhas mãos também e em seguida me suspendendo da poltrona, agora com um sorriso matreiro.

_ Um desejo é uma verdade minha por uma peça de roupa sua. – disse ele rouco.

Arregalei os olhos a compreensão tomando forma em minha mente, assim como a raiva tomava conta de meu sistema nervoso e calmo se é que esse último existisse.

_ Eu não vou transar com você. – falei firme e com meus olhos o fitando e passando minha raiva e a vontade de soca-lo por eles, além de minhas palavras.

Malfoy prendeu meu corpo ao dele e novamente fez aquilo em meu pescoço o beijando e passando a língua e dessa vez foi impossível segurar o tremor que percorreu meu corpo e pude sentir os lábios de Malfoy tomando forma de um sorriso em minha pele.

_ Mesmo que eu poderia fazê-lo aqui e agora, não quero, não ainda pelo menos, pois falta você descobrir muitas coisas ao meu respeito.

_ Que t-tipo de c-coisas? – perguntei quase perdendo a voz. Mas o que eu podia fazer? Fazia mais de um ano que não tinha um corpo a mercê do meu... Porra era humano. E Malfoy não ajudava fazendo aquelas coisas em meu pescoço. Língua libertina isso era o que Malfoy tinha dentro da boca, uma língua terrivelmente libertina. Outro arrepio percorreu meu corpo.

_ Uma verdade por outra Potter, ainda não me decidi o que sai primeiro de seu corpo. – e aquela voz lasciva também deveria ser proibida em Malfoy. E me perguntei: Por que estava tão receptivo? E Por que nas ultimas 24hs, ou menos, eles haviam evoluído para aquele grau de envolvimento? Perguntaria isso depois.

_ Não vou aceitar você abusando de um corpo enquanto se decide. – disse mais firme e o afastando o máximo que consegui, mas creio que fora o máximo que Malfoy se permitiu ser afastado.

Nossos corpos ainda estavam muito próximos para a privacidade de cada um de nós dois, ou melhor, a minha. Mas lá estava Malfoy com o brilho estranho que já estava associando a gula de prazer e isso me fazia ter calafrios só de pensar os prazeres que Malfoy queria.

_ Tem toda razão, então vamos nos livrar apenas disso. – e lentamente as mãos de Malfoy desataram o nó de minha gravata e a arrancou lançando em seguida no vazio. Rapidamente me afastei, voltando a sentar. – Acho que precisamos da garrafa aqui conosco. – disse o loiro calmamente me fazendo crer que somente eu estava desnorteado com aquela nova situação entre nós imposta pelo próprio desgraçado-Malfoy. Agora estava realmente reclinado a bater com a minha cabeça na parede. Pois as reações de meu corpo discordavam com minha mente que aquilo era um absurdo.

_ Vai demorar mais Malfoy? – perguntei de uma maneira bruta demais, fazendo Malfoy rir.

_ Com presa Potter? – ele perguntou me estendendo um copo sorrindo. Maldito seja esse sorriso depravado.

_ Nenhuma, só queria que minha segunda pergunta fosse respondida. – disse de forma azeda.

_ Ok, mas qual era mesmo? – disse ele despreocupado sorvendo sua bebida de um modo maliciosamente desnecessário. E notei que 95% das coisas que Malfoy disse ou fez ao meu respeito hoje era altamente malicioso.

_ O que fazia com o sangue que obtinha dos seres da floresta? – encarei seus olhos cinza agora desprovido de qualquer sentimento acima dos meus, notando que Malfoy ainda estava perto demais.

_ Bela pergunta Potter, tem certeza que quer ouvi-la? – seu tom não era frio nem muito menos depravado, mas soava como um alerta, um aviso, uma brecha para que eu retornasse o caminho que percorri. Mas não é da coragem que os grifinorios tanto se orgulham? Pois era nessa coragem que me prenderia, pois algo lá no fundo me dizia que as palavras de Malfoy era um belo conselho que deveria seguir.

_ Acredito que como fiz a pergunta é porque sim, eu quero ouvi-la. – disse me pondo de pé e me arrependendo em seguida, pois dessa vez quando Malfoy se aproximou sem segurar em nenhuma parte de meu corpo, sabia que não viria nada com ursinhos e arco-íris daquela boca, agora quase imperceptível com o modo que o loiro se empenhava de mantê-la semicerrada.

O ar de suspense e mistério fez minha respiração congelar em algum lugar entre meu pulmão e minha traqueia. De repente achei aquela proposta de esquecer tudo e ficar na ignorância atrativa. Meus olhos capitaram o movimento da mão de Malfoy e a acompanhou até meu pescoço e seus dedos percorrerem toda aquela extensão perto de minha jugular em um vai e vem que me deixou completamente arrepiado. Mas não iria desistir agora.

Malfoy riu.

_ Me abastecia dele.

_ Defina abastecer? – Malfoy negou com seu ar malicioso voltando e seus braços novamente prendendo nossos corpos.

E já estava achando Malfoy escorregadinho demais, para o meu bem.

_ Não antes de nos livrarmos disso.

Suas mãos correram por meu peito e foram descendo e meus olhos aumentando de tamanho conforme o desespero me tomava, com a perceptiva de ficar só de box na frente de Malfoy. E o alivio foi tão grande que soltei um suspiro, quando Malfoy apenas começou a desabotoar os botões de minha camisa.

_ Sabe o que mais me fascina em você, Potter? – neguei com a cabeça não encontrando minha voz, ao sentir Malfoy enfiando as mãos despudoramente embaixo de minha camisa com poucos botões ainda aberto e começando a me fazer crer que aquelas mãos continha a mesma devassidão que sua língua libertina.

Malfoy riu de maneira deliciosa, como se minha resposta lhe dá-se imenso prazer.

_ Que mesmo sentindo todo o perigo que me rodeia, aqui está você firme e altamente grifinorio. Essa sua fome pelo desconhecido, essa sua pose de inocência com uma personalidade altamente selvagem. – Malfoy levou seus dedos até meu mamilo o rodeando e às vezes o apertando, tirando minha atenção 80% das suas palavras. – Mas isso me faz perguntar: Por que quando cheguei aqui essa selvageria havia se distinguido completamente?

_ Uma verdade por outra Malfoy. – reuni todas as minhas forças para que minha voz não saísse cortada, pois meu corpo poderia me trair não minha mente, essa jamais.

Malfoy sorriu doce, sim doce.

_ Obrigado Potter, mas dispenso. Tenho uma teoria e creio que ela é 95% correta. Gostaria de ouvi-la? – uma de suas mãos libertou um dos meus mamilos e voltou a abrir os botões lentamente.

_ Adoraria. – disse o fitando fundo. Malfoy tinha uma teoria para meu vazio, para minha culpa? Seria divertido ouvi-la.

_ Bom acredito que todo esse seu fechamento como gosto de chamar, seja uma defesa para afastar as pessoas que você mais ama que teve as famílias destruídas. – E lá vai à língua libertina atacar novamente meu pescoço. – Se culpa, além de se sentir completamente inútil para tudo. A solidão pode ser uma companhia tão maravilhosa nesses momentos não é?

Recusei-me a responder.

_ Eu sei que pode, pois sei como é. – Eu ri. Ninguém sabe como é? Como Malfoy poderia saber...

_ Não sabe. Nem você, nem ninguém sabem. – disse de maneira vazia.

_ Dormir se torna impossível com o tempo, os pesadelos faz tudo aumentar de tamanho a culpa, o vazio, à vontade de se mascarar depois de tantas perguntas se torna mais que necessário, se torna a única arma de escape. E quando não é mais suficiente, quando os amigos percebe o que está fazendo, se torna difícil conviver com eles, pois eles não parecem entender e não entendem, pois não sabe como é.

Eu não sei em que momento os beijos pararam, em que momento Malfoy começou a me abraçar, mas principalmente em que momento eu descobrir que precisava daquilo.

_ E você sabe como é? – minha voz era menos que um fiapo de um sussurro.

_ Como é ser confundido com uma arma? Ter na mente um filme macabro de mortes altruístas passando perante seus olhos a cada vez que os fecha? Ou, ter uma culpa, que você sabe que você sente que é sua e ela esta ali te apontando como o único dono dela? – Malfoy riu. – Acho que sei.

Malfoy enterrou o rosto em meu pescoço, desenhando desenhos inimagináveis em minha pele com seu nariz.

_ Tivemos nossos corpos invadidos, tivemos nossas mentes torturadas. Eles parecem tão intocados não é? – assenti. – Mas eles não estão. Eles também têm pesadelos, eles também sentem culpa, eles todos eles às vezes também preferem a solidão.

Afastei-me daqueles braços e o encarei perplexo.

_ Como tem tanta certeza?

Malfoy deu de ombros.

_ Não tenho é só uma suposição. Uma teoria e vejo que não estou errado? – disse ele com seu tom superior.

Bufei ficando irritado com aquela conversa. Arranquei a camisa de uma vez.

_ Chega dessa conversa.

_ Tudo bem, mas você precisava entender que não é o único Potter que teve a vida destruída, pode se culpar pelas dores de seus amigos, mas já pensou que pensando dessa forma os faz também sentirem culpados pela sua culpa? Confuso? – Malfoy riu, sem malicia, apenas riu. – Muito. Demorou um tempinho para eu notar isso. Corpo bonito por sinal. – Malfoy piscou e eu quase me chutei por corar pego de surpresa pelo elogio.

_ Defina abastecer, por precisar de sangue?

Malfoy soltou meu corpo, mas não se afastou, porém sua postura ficou mais tensa, mais forte. A mesma de quando entrara na sala de poções á três dias.

_ Sabe do que se alimentam os lobisomens Potter?

O encarei confuso, mas resolvi responder.

_ Carne.

_ Carne fresca, caçada na adrenalina do momento, lobisomens podem ser tão irracionais, mas uma vez Humano sempre um ser pensante, mesmo que sua humanidade seja corrompida por algo tão animalesco. Os lobisomens por serem em suas transformações, completamente animal em sua aparência; os amaldiçoados se esquecem de sua humanidade e se deixa levar de maneira entregue em suas transformações, pois sabem que voltaram à racionalidade em poucas horas, pelo menos enquanto a lua cheia não brilhar no céu.

Malfoy riu de maneira vazia.

_ Mas imagina você com um animal dentro si, 24hs... – um sorriso sinistro brincou nos lábios finos carmesins. – No começo você pensa que não é nada além de um animal. Crê que perdeu sua humanidade e realmente a perdera. Mas isso não é nada comparado quando a fome bate. É aquele tipo de fome que você só se saciara com um banquete estendido pelo seu próprio inimigo, pois o gosto é tão agridoce que fica impossível resisti, pois ou você come ou você morre. E morrer você sabe que não conseguirá, mas você já tentou, tentou fugir disso, tentou aprisionar esse novo hospedeiro insaciável dentro de si. Só que a cada minuto que você enfraquece, ele se fortalece e quando você acha que morreu, lá esta você acordando para o novo dia com imagens de uma noite sinistra e com o tempo percebe que morrer não é uma opção sua.

_ Explique melhor Malfoy. – pedi em minha ignorância em suas palavras. Pois em minha mente me perguntava que animal é esse? Ou pior, Será que Malfoy possuía esse animal?

Ele riu novamente vazio.

_ O sangue é o que mantem a fera calma, o sangue é o que te faz sobreviver, o sangue é o que mantém sua sanidade. Mais claro?

Neguei começando a me afastar. Os trouxas tinha um nome para isso... Mas eu não tinha ideia que isso fazia parte desse mundo... Encarei Malfoy pela primeira vez. Estava tudo lá, o afastamento dos amigos deles, o modo como as pessoas passou a respeita-lo, ou melhor, seria, passou a temê-lo. Ainda podia ouvir Rony me falando o modo que Malfoy estava se comportando. Mas jamais passaria algo assim por minha mente. Não conseguia nem pensar no nome da criatura quem dirá dizê-la.

Os pelos de meu corpo eriçaram. Mas por que não saia correndo?

_ Esta com medo Potter? – veio à voz de Malfoy até meu entendimento. Será que era isso... Medo? O medo estava tão grande que me paralisou ali a um passo de Malfoy?

Neguei.

Não era medo, nunca jamais sentiria medo. Então o que era?

Pior... Pavor, desespero? Definitivamente não. Pois não estava em choque, não estava tremendo. Sentia meu peito acelerado como a muito não sentia. Sentia minhas mãos coçarem, como se tivessem morrendo de vontade de tocar em algo, eu poderia até arriscar que esse algo tinha nome, mas não queria ainda admitir. Minhas pernas estavam firmes, não paralisadas, pois sei que aqui é meu lugar. E ainda tinha aquela euforia de sair dali correndo e ir direto contar para Hermione o que descobri, pois só ela faria com que a compreensão caísse por completo em minha mente.

Mas me deixei levar novamente pelo sentimento que me trouxe até aquela descoberta: curiosidade.

_ Sua vez, desejo suponho? – perguntei com um sorriso firme em meus lábios.

Malfoy sorriu malicioso, voltando a se aproximar e com esse conhecimento nosso joguinho se tornou ainda mais eletrizante. Em cada lugar que sua mão tocava em minha pele nua era como um curto circuito que eu recebia no local. Mas nada se comparava a forma que meu corpo tremia de antecipação quando o rosto de Malfoy chegava perto de meu pescoço.

Aquele jogo era perigoso e até mortal? Era. Mas esse tempero extra, tornava tudo ainda mais prazeroso, ainda mais selvagem.

Acima de tudo me fazia tomar ciência de certos sintomas de meu corpo como arrepios fenomenais, tremedeiras, anseios, aquele já tão esquecido frio na barriga, entre tantos mais. Uma abolição de desejos.

_ Deveria sentir medo, deveria se afastar de mim. – veio um sussurro penetrar meus sentidos. Ri.

_ Deveria não é? Mas já que está familiarizado com meu corpo diz isso a ele, pois ele não esta me ouvindo. – Malfoy gargalhou.

_ Quem sabe outra noite. – e aquela língua libertina ataca outra vez. Se eu não sair com uns roxões no pescoço será milagre. – Brincar comigo é perigoso Potter, sabe disso não é?

_ Toda vida, mas quem sempre sai azarado? – perguntei divertido dentro de um suspiro. Malfoy sorriu. Maldito.

_ Poderia ser tão fácil me saciar em seu sangue, tão deliciosamente agridoce, ou melhor, pela falta do medo deve ser completamente doce.

_ Não faria isso. – disse calmo.

_ Tem tanta certeza assim? – Perguntou Malfoy com os olhos cinza a me fitarem divertidos.

_ Pois Dumbledore sabe de você e para ele te permitir aqui deve ter feito juramento, um pacto talvez...

Malfoy riu gostosamente e me abraçando forte, fazendo ambos os nossos corpos balançarem conforme seu corpo fosse se recompondo da crise de riso.

_ Dumbledore... Realmente prometi não tocar em um só corpo desse colégio. – Malfoy se afastou, mas segurou minha mão me puxando com ele até o sofá fazendo com que eu sentasse quase em seu colo. E lá vai Malfoy me abraçando.

Malfoy suspirou e começou a brincar com meus dedos.

_ Minha vez, verdade. – Ele riu fracamente.

_ Não me pergunte isso hoje, eu não quero relembrar agora, está bom assim, não está? – ele me fitou com aquele brilho estranho. Assenti. Ele sorriu doce e foi impossível não corar com aqueles olhos em cima de mim. – Você foi a primeira pessoa que verdadeiramente não sentiu medo, por quê?

_ Quando eu souber te respondo. – Malfoy riu assentindo. – Nem Dumbledore?

_ Manipular mascaras é fácil Potter. Mas mascarar os sentimentos que desprende de sua pele... É impossível.

_ Como sabe tão perfeitamente assim do que as pessoas estão sentindo?

_ Pelo cheiro e a circulação do seu sangue, para cada nível e sentimento seu sangue circula de um jeito, seu coração bate de um jeito. Se esta com medo é um batimento é uma circulação de sangue não tão rápida quanto à raiva, mas rápida para te fazer reagir ou te paralisar.

Assenti. Sabia que a ficha não havia caído completamente. Olhei para a mão que era tão diferente da minha, não sei quanto tempo às fiquei encarando, mas agora tinha uma pergunta que precisava de resposta.

_ Sua vez, que desejo quer ser atendido?

Malfoy me encarou sorrindo e percebi que ele estava fazendo muito essa noite.

_ Ainda tem perguntas?

_ Uma apenas, já que não quer falar do assunto principal.

_ Então vai lá pergunta. – ofereceu o loiro me encarando serio, levantei a sobrancelha descrente.

_ Certo. – levantei nossas mãos que ele ainda segurava juntas e ainda brincava com meus dedos. – Por que o interesse?

_ Mais uma bela pergunta. – constatou Malfoy serio, olhando para as mãos unidas e meu olhar também foi atraído. – Você é bonito. – corei, se eu não me lançar um crucius até o final da meia noite eu me lanço para as filhas de Aragogue.

_ Desde quando se interessa só em homens? – agradecendo por Malfoy não ter me visto corar. Ele sorriu matreiro.

_ Quem disse que gosto só de homens?

_ Certo entendi. Mas Malfoy, helloooo somos inimigos lembra? – disse me pondo de pé.

Malfoy me olhou com descaso.

_ Eu que fui rejeitado e trocado por um pobretão já superei e não é como se tivesse te pedindo em namoro.

Malfoy voltou a se aproximar. Não demorou para seus braços circularem minha cintura e fazer o espaço se perder entre nossos corpos. Isso que era perigoso, não o fato dele querer meu sangue, mas me querer inteiro... Pura loucura descabida.

_ O que foi Potter? Afinal não pode negar que agora esta mais fácil, está menos doloroso...

Verdade. Não podia negar isso, fazia dois dias e olha onde eu estava? Olha o estado que estava? Três dias atrás escrevia em meu caderno sobre as minhas dores, mas em alguns minutos atrás já queria correr até meus amigos.

Poderia se arriscar tanto? Confiar tanto, naquela brincadeira?

Um gemido escapou por meus lábios quando Malfoy abocanhou... Deus ele estava sugando, mordendo seu mamilo e como isso era... Era ma-maravilhoso. Malfoy sorriu e se afastou e eu senti um pequeno incomodo em minha Box. E isso era completamente errado.

_ Mas mesmo que agora esteja melhor, não significa que quero dormir com você. – disse cortante.

Malfoy ficou serio.

_ Jamais tomaria ninguém sem o consentimento da pessoa. – O sorriso matreiro voltou a serpentear aquela boca e meu coração deu um pulo já prevendo o pior. – Pode ser divertido para ambos. Uma busca por conhecimento mutua.

É poderia obter muita coisa dali e meu antigo eu já estava voltando, o que perderia com isso?

_Seu sangue, sua vida, seus amigos... ok seus amigos não, mas sua VIDA._ – disse aquela vozinha irritante em sua mente.

_ Ok, mas com uma condição. - disse ignorando a voz estranha.

_ Qual?

Sorri sinistramente.

_ Não ira me esconder nada, me contara tudo afinal descobriu sobre minha vida em dois dias é obrigatório retribuir a informação.

Malfoy o fitou malicioso.

_ Sorte sua ser tão gostoso. – em um ar pomposo Malfoy, ele se afastou fazendo-me rir. – Nem tudo que é bom dura por muito tempo.

Gargalhei enquanto ele aproximava-se do caldeirão o mexendo.

"Sorte minha que você também seja." – um sorriso devasso brincou em seus lábios. "Seria divertido, no final das contas, mas até quando?"

_s2_

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>Nao disse que esse loiro prometia, esse capitulo se tornou meu favorito... O.O

Aiiiiiiiiiiiii se um loiro desse me pegasse assim... *Se joga na parede e derrete até o chao* Ohhhhhhh vida solitaria...kkkkk

Sei que pode parecer confuso para o Draco sair atacando o nosso tapadinho Harry assim, mas a explicaçao desse desejo vem no proximo capitulo...

O harry tambem mostrou umas garrinhas de libertinagem, ele fica ai só fazendo cu doce, mas bem que nem tenta afastar o nosso vampirinho sexy, mas tambem quem iria querer? NINGUEM que euzinha sei, conheço essas mentes tambem libertinas... MUAHAAHAHAHAHAHA... kkk

Ai ai esses dois ainda me fara subir na parede... *¬* E quem liga para isso contanto que um dos dois ou os dois venham juntos... *¬*

Ohhhhhhhhhh solidao...kkkkk

Bom deixa eu me ir para continuar a escrever mais capitulos... Que as cuecas de Merlim me ajudem a não subir pela parede enquanto escrevo... O.o

Bjos pessoinhas e aquele famoso abraço de urso...

Se mereço reviews, se não mais reviews kkkkkkkk

Fiquem com muito Drarry na cabeça e bom termino de semana... ;D


	6. Reabrindo as janelas da vida

**Obs:** Olha eu aqui de novo... ;D eu sei que querem me matar pela demora por isso fui...

Até o final do capitulo... kkkk ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6 - Reabrindo as janelas da vida.<strong>

* * *

><p>Entrei no meu quarto em total silêncio para que meus amigos que ali dormiam não acordassem. Caminhei até minha cama e retirei dali o meu pequeno caderno que havia colocado embaixo do travesseiro. Com ele em mãos sentei-me no parapeito da janela e no silêncio aterrador do quarto em que só se podia ouvir o som da minha pena arranhando a folha que estava abarrotava com meus pensamentos, que por sinal, estava enlouquecedores aquela madrugada.<p>

Não sabia nem como começar. Minhas bochechas se erubescem só de imaginar no que Malfoy me fez passar alguns minutos atrás. Não fazia nem meia hora que tinha saído daquela sala e ainda sentia meu corpo tremer com as informações e as sensações que conseguir obter com aquele vampiro... SIM VAMPIRO. Aterrador, não?

Eu ainda podia sentir a voz de Malfoy encher meus sentidos com sua declaração: 'O sangue é o que acalma a fera, o sangue é o que me faz sobreviver e é ele que mantém minha sanidade. '

Sei que o certo seria ter me sentir amedrontado naquele momento, mas confesso aqui e agora que a única coisa que preencheu minha mente e meus sentidos foi à pura adrenalina. A certeza incontestável de saber que estava preso em um quarto com alguém perigosamente mortal, com alguém que poderia me causar danos inimagináveis, mas a adrenalina no momento era tão grande que sentir medo parecia tão desnecessário que me permiti apenas ficar parado e me perguntar o porquê de sentir aquela necessidade de somente querer toca-lo. Pois toca-lo parecia à única coisa certa a se fazer. Loucura? Talvez Hermione esteja certa em afirmar isso.

Retirei meus olhos das poucas palavras que escrevi e esquadrinhei o céu com um olhar que poderia nomear de tranquilo, finalmente tranquilo. Um suspiro leve saltou de meus lábios entreabertos. Abri uma frecha da janela e um vento gelado mais do que bem vindo brincou com meus cabelos e castigou minhas bochechas.

Um barulho estrondoso tomou conta do quarto quase me fazendo cair janela a fora. Com o coração ainda na boca, olhei na direção da onde vinha o som e deparei com meu melhor amigo de boca aberta, baba escorrendo e roncando. Foi impossível segurar o riso.

Gargalhei não sei por quanto tempo, mas abafava, ou pelo menos tentava abafar o som de minhas risadas com as mãos. Sabia que não deveria rir de meu melhor amigo assim, afinal, nem culpa ele tinha, mas foi impossível me conter, pelo menos tentei manter esse momento bizarro comigo.

Novamente relaxado e sem mais sons bizarros tomando conta do quarto, voltei minha atenção para o meu caderninho.

Essa noite realmente se tornara fora do normal. Ainda custo a entender se Malfoy é o que ele diz que é. Mas não deixo de me perguntar se não é errado mantê-lo junto a pessoas que poderiam que se tornar seu jantar?

Mas pelas palavras do próprio Malfoy, Dumbledore era seu aliado. Se bem que muitos já consideravam Dumbledore mais louco do que eu... Será que poderíamos confiar?

Mas de que isso importa? Quando não fiz nada para afasta-lo nas milhares de vezes nessa noite que aquela boca libertina devorava meu pescoço... Quem sou eu para julga-lo? Afinal não fui eu mesmo que o considerava a minha cura?

Sei que tem somente uma pessoa que poderá me fazer compreender, mas por enquanto vou me deixar levar, afinal é somente diversão, uma fantástica aventura.

Tudo esta voltando para o lugar certo. Já me sentia completamente diferente, afinal tinha acabado de gargalhar. Senti coisas que jamais sentira com ninguém além de Malfoy. Isso realmente poderia ser divertido.

Aquela noite não foi difícil adormecer. E ouso dizer que enquanto fechava meus olhos e me deliciava com a imagem de olhos cinza como lua cheia, em meus lábios brincava um sorriso fácil e sincero. Finalmente eu estava calmo.

oOo

Brincar com Harry Potter estava se tornando algo perigoso, deliciosamente perigoso. Dumbledore ainda me lançava olhares de pura cautela do tipo 'eu sei o que você esta fazendo', mas quem disse ou meramente pensou que eu ligo para o que aquele velho acha? Pelo menos quando Harry Potter está envolvido.

Já se passara mais de duas semanas desde que ele descobriu sobre meu segredo, cheguei a pensar que o infeliz masoquista se afastaria quando a ficha do meu real estado caísse. Mas não é que o desgraçado foge a todas as regras...

Não que eu esteja reclamando de maneira nenhuma, pois é até divertido ver nas aulas em conjunto com a Grifinória, a cara de desgosto e confusão do Weasley quando eu ocupo o lugar ao lado de Potter.

Mas meu divertimento ia além, quando eu descaradamente começo a tirar a atenção do inocente grifinorio com minhas mãos 'depravadas'- como ele já havia ressaltado. -, percorro a extensão de sua coxa e o aperto em pontos estratégicos o fazendo pular da cadeira e muitas das vezes o deixando desconcertado quando os professores fazem responder perguntas de última hora.

Realmente nada é mais divertido. Faz-me até pensar que sou apenas um estudante como qualquer outro. Mas tomar consciência disso me deixa altamente irritado, pois me iludir com isso me fara voltar para estágio de negação, um estágio que já não é mais uma opção.

Sinto que Potter está ultrapassando certas barreiras dentro de mim e isso é altamente perigoso para nós dois. O problema é: serei capaz de perceber quando o limite chega ao fim? Ou, serei capaz de me privar da pouca humanidade que obtive nessas duas semanas com meu ex-nêmeses?

Mas quem sou eu para dizer não a Harry Potter?

oOo

Mais alguns dias se passaram e eu já me via com uma nova rotina. Uma rotina que estava se estabilizando novamente minha vida. Já se passara vinte dias corridos desde que eu vi Malfoy entrando na sala de poções, desde que fomos obrigados a trabalhar juntos em um projeto.

E aqui estou eu em mais um dia saindo correndo do salão principal para o terceiro andar, pois mais uma vez estou atrasado. Deixei-me levar como sempre pelos papos dos meus companheiros de casa e dormitório. E enquanto conversávamos sobre o assunto preferido dos grifinorios: Quadribol eu me vi desejando voltar a voar; e estava decidido de que nesta noite eu voaria.

Os meus encontros com Malfoy são mais do que os responsáveis por essa mudança. Hoje também estou firme em recompensa-lo pela ajuda que está me dando.

Meus pés diminuíram o ritmo assim que meus olhos avistaram os cabelos platinados. Ri baixinho, ao ver Malfoy mais uma vez discutindo com o mesmo quadro de sempre. Aproximei-me com calma.

Malfoy, mesmo eu não acreditando no que estou pensando nesse momento, se tornara meu salvador. Mas ainda tinha aquela vozinha que me gritava toda noite que ele ainda seria minha perdição, mas no fundo eu não me importava, porque será a minha mais fantástica perdição.

Coloquei as mãos no bolso da calça e um sorriso sincero logo tomou conta de meus lábios.

_ Vou começar a achar que você está loucamente apaixonado por esse quadro Malfoy.

Aqueles olhos cinzentos com um brilho de que agora tenho um nome, temperança, caíram sobre os meus. Aqueles toques que distribuímos a mais ou menos dezessete dias atrás, não voltaram a acontecer. Os jogos já não eram mais tão necessários.

Um sorriso simples adornou os lábios de meu companheiro de projeto.

_ Estou começando a rever os horários desse projeto. – disse em seu tom costumeiramente arrastado. Dei de ombros, sabendo que ele se referia aos meus atrasos constantes.

_ O que eu posso fazer? Eu tenho um tempero todo especial. Todos querem falar comigo, não podia fazer desfeita com meus fãs, podia? – disse de forma soberba.

Malfoy girou os olhos.

_ Finnigan, Thomas e Weasley. – recitou Malfoy levantando uma das sobrancelhas e cruzando os braços. Dei de ombros novamente, passando por ele em um passo calmo.

_ Fazer o que, a quantidade não importa.

Senti Malfoy começando a me acompanhar corredor adentro.

_ Qual foi à conversa dessa vez? – mesmo em seu tom indiferente, eu podia sentir um sorriso em suas palavras.

_ O melhor papo de todos. – Me virei para ele sem parar de andar. – Adivinha?

Malfoy voltou a revirar os olhos.

_ Mulheres.

Gargalhei.

_ Não, por Deus você só pensa nisso. – Malfoy arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e um sorriso libertino contornou seus lábios. E agradeci pelo corredor não ter quase nenhuma tocha acessa quando senti minhas bochechas esquentarem levemente. – Ok, falei besteira.

Voltei a dar as costas ao meu companheiro.

_ Quadribol, o que poderia ser mais interessante? – disse tentando manter o divertimento na voz e tentando ignorar o olhar lascivo de Malfoy.

Finalmente chegamos ao nosso destino de todas as noites. Abri a porta e dei espaço para Malfoy entrar a fechando em seguida. Como todas as noites abordamos o nosso ritual de sempre tomamos notas do desenvolvimento da poção e em seguida Malfoy, sempre o primeiro a terminar, se colocava de pé e nos servia uma dose de qualquer bebida que ainda tivesse ali; coisa que em minha opinião parecia nunca ter fim, pois a variedade de bebida aumentava a cada dia e se tornava absurda.

Sentei na poltrona de costume e recebi em minhas mãos o copo que Malfoy sempre me oferecia com o semblante sério; antes é claro de ele tomar seu lugar de sempre, o sofá que ficava no canto mais escuro da sala.

_ Sente falta de jogar? – escondi meu sorriso, sorvendo um gole do que parecia ser vinho branco.

_ Não. – Seus olhos cinza firmaram nos meus, desconfiados. Sorri abertamente, me levantando e caminhando calmamente até minha sacada mágica, que ironicamente dava vista clara para o campo de quadribol. Em cada passada senti aqueles olhos tempestuosos em mim.

Aspirei fundo o ar da noite que estava apenas começando a se apresentar. Um céu completamente limpo de nuvens e recheados de estrela saudaram meus olhos, fascinando-me.

_ Eu sinto falta de voar... – confessei baixo, mas sabia que mesmo assim Malfoy me ouviria claramente.

_ Então por que não voa? – virei às costas para o campo e cravei meus olhos nas costas de meu companheiro que ainda se permanecia sentado, com a visão tomada pelas chamas da lareira.

_ Não tem graça voar sozinho.

A cabeça loira se virou lentamente e olhos cinza me encararam divertidos.

_ Está me pedindo para voar contigo? – seu timbre era pura diversão. Dei de ombros sorvendo minha bebida toda em um só gole.

_ Está tentado a dizer sim?

Malfoy gargalhou.

_ Mas quero algo em troca.

Meu sorriso despencou torre abaixo e o de Malfoy se tornou ainda mais libertino.

_ E o que seria? – perguntei firme.

Fazia tempo que Malfoy não agia assim. A mais ou menos dezessete dias que Malfoy não me lançava em um dos seus joguinhos de vontade sobre mim. Não queria admitir, mas estava temendo que aquela noite de joguinhos retornasse. Não por medo de Malfoy, mas por medo de minhas próprias reações.

Respirei fundo ao vê-lo depositar seu copo calmamente na mesinha e na mesma letargia caminhar até mim. Quando seus braços me prenderam entre seu corpo e a sacada a minhas costas, colocando cada braço em paralelo a minha cintura, soube que aquela noite podia muito bem se repetir.

Malfoy sorriu matreiro.

Aspirei o ar antes tão leve, agora tão denso.

_ Você...

Senti a raiva me tomar e o empurrei, fazendo-o se afastar, ou pelo menos me dar espaço suficiente para que eu escapulisse de seus braços, o que não demorei a fazer.

_ Olha Malfoy...

Ele riu me cortando e me fazendo cruzar os braços, irritado.

_ Eu já disse que não farei nada que você não queira.

Respirei fundo. Mas o problema era que eu já não sabia mais o que queria.

Permaneci emburrado. Mas assim que uma ideia me surgiu, um sorriso igualmente matreiro adornou meus lábios.

Descruzei meus braços dando de ombros em seguida, fazendo claramente pouco caso.

_ Posso esperar até amanhã e pedir a Rony para voar comigo. – e bem tranquilamente virei às costas para um Malfoy perplexo e comecei a caminhar para dentro novamente.

Mas antes de eu sequer chegasse à porta, uma mão segurou meu braço firmemente e tive que conter um sorriso vitorioso.

_ Jamais serei trocado novamente por um Weasley. – disse Malfoy.

_ Mas não darei nada em troca. – afirmei.

Olhos cinza esquadrinharam meu rosto e um sorriso que não sei nomear enfeitou os lábios de Malfoy, fazendo meu estomago afundar.

_ Grande manipulador está se tornando, hein Potter?

_ Fazer o que? A convivência nos faz absorver os traços mais fortes daqueles que nos cerca, Malfoy. – disse no mesmo tom arrastado de sua voz.

Malfoy riu.

_ Temos pelo menos, umas duas horas e meia, antes de mexer a poção. – disse o loiro indiferente.

Sorri genuinamente.

_ Te encontro no campo no máximo em meia hora. – disse me soltando de seu aperto e correndo para a saída, mas antes que eu abrisse a porta à voz de Malfoy chegou até mim.

_ Sem atrasos. – seu tom era firme.

Sorri assentindo e sem olha-lo sai para o corredor vazio.

oOo

Entrei na sala comunal da grifinória com total cautela e sorri bobamente ao sentir o mesmo frio na barriga que me assaltava sempre que estava para fazer algo fora do esperado, como voar com Malfoy. Pisando um pé de cada vez, como muitos diriam pisando em ovos, conseguir chegar até o meu quarto, onde meus companheiros dormiam sonoramente. Sorri ao ouvir o mesmo ronco de Rony, da noite passada, que me assustou novamente, quase me fazendo derrubar a vassoura que já tinha em mãos.

Olhei para os cortinados fechados e respirei fundo para segurar a vontade de gargalhar abertamente ali mesmo. Sabia que não passava das nove e quarenta no máximo, mas era comum pegar a grifinoria dormindo, quando a primeira aula de uma quinta-feira é presenteada por Snape e seus testes com assuntos 'errados'. Mas quem ia dizer ao cara de cavalo que o assunto que ele anunciou que ia aborda no teste era diferente do que todos tinham em mãos? Quem? Ninguém, talvez Hermione, mas duvidava muito a esta altura do campeonato...

Fechei a porta em total silêncio e fiz o mesmo ritual para descer, quando subi. Estava para alcançar o buraco do retrato quando uma voz familiar me faz parar de supetão.

_ Oi Harry. Voar a essa hora? – virei-me bem lentamente para encarar uma Hermione sorrindo por detrás de um grosso livro, sentada no sofá de frente para a lareira acessa.

Sorri envergonhado, por ter sido pego fugindo descaradamente. Corei levemente, ou pelo menos é isso que espero.

_ Hermione, eu pensei que todos estivessem dormindo... – disse voltando alguns passos para ficar mais perto dela.

_ E eu pensei que não queria mais voar? – disse ela descartando o livro e se virando totalmente para mim.

E naquele momento percebi que não conseguiria chegar ao campo em meia hora. _Malfoy irá me esfolar vivo_. – pensei já sentindo um arrepio descer pela espinha.

Calmamente sentei no espaço que Hermione desocupou do sofá, em uma ordem clara para que eu me sentasse. Pensei em sorrir, mas não era isso que ela queria e nem eu. Pois naquele momento com ela me olhando tão de perto eu percebi o tamanho da falta que ela fazia em minha vida e me lembrei do momento em que Malfoy me contou o que era... E do tão certo me pareceu em correr para o lado dela e lhe contar tudo; como em um passado que já não me era mais tão frio, mas que me aquecia de um sentimento de saudade nostálgica.

Mas quem disse que todo filho pródigo sabe a casa voltar?

_ Você me parece tão bem nessas ultimas semanas. – disse ela com um tom de carinho, que fez meu coração saltar no peito e fazendo um sorriso tímido adornar meus lábios.

_ É, estou bem melhor.

Um silêncio, que não soube estipular o quanto se perdurou, nos acometeu naquele momento. Mas não eram mais recheados de negatividade, ou de um peso de algo perdido, mas sim, recheado de ansiedade. Como se tivéssemos tentando encontrar palavras que nos levasse de volta a casa. Para aquela moradia que juntamente com Rony havíamos construído em meio à guerra.

Com as mãos tremendo, levei até as dela, que repousava em cima da calça do pijama azul que ela vestia, e as tomei entre as minhas.

Olhos castanhos me presentearam com um brilho genuíno e sentido, naquelas retinas, me fazendo sorrir amavelmente mais uma vez. Fazendo-me talvez crer que eu nunca estivesse doente, mas apenas perdido e que Malfoy fora a ponte que me levara de volta de onde eu nunca deveria ter partido.

Talvez eu estivesse sendo precipitado em meus pensamentos naquele momento, mas foi o que eu senti quando vi uma lágrima cair dos olhos castanhos e desfalecer em lábios carmesins que me sorria. Estava em casa novamente. Braços finos, porém firmes me abrigaram com ternura e carinho, numa certeza que me fez estremecer e então chorei.

_ É bom te ver de novo Harry. – E eu não podia ter pedido por boas vindas mais belas do que esta.

_ É bom estar de volta.

_ Devo agradecer ao Malfoy por isso?

Afastei-me de seus braços e a olhei surpreso.

Ela riu, limpando as lágrimas e em seguida tomando meu rosto em suas mãos para fazer o mesmo.

_ Eu me afastei de sua vida, mas nunca o abandonei. Nós dois sabemos que se precisasse de mim, não era nem preciso me chamar. – disse ela ainda sorrindo, me fazendo assentir. – Observei o modo que interagiam em aulas conjuntas. Rony pode até dizer que ele está tentando algo maligno, mas se quer saber, para mim ambos só estão tentando buscar o que deram as costas anos atrás. A uma amizade que poderia ter salvado a ambos.

Ela se pôs de pé, beijando-me na testa e na face em seguida.

_ Senti sua falta. – ela confessou baixinho. – Seja lá o que Malfoy esteja fazendo de tão especial, espero que ele não pare nunca. É muito bom te ter de volta.

Senti meu rosto mais quente que as labaredas da lareira.

_ Não está acontecendo nada. – tentei me explicar, o que só fez o sorriso no rosto delicado de minha amiga se alargar. – É só a poção.

_ Então Rony se sentirá muito mais aliviado por não ter que agradecer nada a Malfoy.

Ela piscou travessa, caminhando até as escadas.

_ Sugiro que corra, pois pelo que eu conheço do Malfoy, ele não suporta esperar. Boa noite Harry.

Sorri para as chamas a minha frente, ouvindo os passos calmos da minha amiga começando a se afastar.

_ Boa noite Mione. – disse alto o suficiente para fazê-la rir.

oOo

Malfoy já estava olhando seu relógio de cinco em cinco segundos. Potter estava atrasado.

Novidade... – pensou ele sarcasticamente.

A vontade de Malfoy enquanto passava em sua andança firme e quase sedenta, era de matar Potter assim que seus olhos caíssem sobre o maldito grifinorio. Afinal como alguém tinha a audácia de se atrasar quase quinze minutos do horário combinado?

Os olhos cinza esquadrinharam o caminho que levava até o castelo. Nada.

Bufou resignado.

Ele mataria Potter sem sombra de dúvidas.

Um barulho fez um sorriso maligno tomar conta dos lábios carmesins de Draco, que só faltavam sangrar tamanha a força que desempenhava em mordê-los. Passos. Sem nem ao menos se virar Draco sabia a quem aqueles passos, quase corridos, pertenciam.

Quando o infeliz já estava perto o bastante, ele se virou calmamente para encara-lo mordaz. E com extremo gosto o viu estacar, mesmo que por alguns segundos, antes de voltar a se aproximar, mas agora com cautela em seus passos.

_ Hermione me abordou... – Draco viu sua vontade de mata-lo cair por terra ao ver as bochechas roseadas e um sorriso sincero enfeitar os lábios de Potter. E ficou quase sentido, sim quase, quando viu os olhos vermelhos, em uma clara declaração que há poucos minutos ele haviam se emocionado.

Bufou interiormente. Pois nem se permitir desejar a morte do infeliz por seu atraso ele podia.

Mas cruzou os braços e manteve a expressão fria. Afinal Draco jamais permitiria se mostrar compadecido tão abertamente a alguém, ainda mais a Harry Potter.

_ Dezessete minutos e vinte e oito segundos a-tra-sa-do. – em cada sílaba citada enfaticamente Draco via Potter encolher os ombros constrangidos.

_ Desculpe, mas Hermione... Bem ela... Foi tão bom que... – Draco segurou a vontade de rir ao ver Potter se atrapalhar com as palavras e sua face adquirir um tom avermelhado a cada tentativa.

Mas não pode segurar sorriso.

_ Tudo bem Potter, acho que nesse mês vou ter que me acostumar com seus atrasos. – disse Draco de forma arrastada, sem retirar o sorriso de sua face e conduzindo a ambos para o meio do campo.

Potter seguia um passo atrás, ainda constrangido ou perdido em pensamentos. Mas isso também não era novidade.

oOo

Era um jogo de apanhadores somente. Mas ambos estavam tão perdidos em pensamentos que nem estavam se importando com o dito pomo. As manobras que faziam eram as clássicas de todos os jogos que ambos já tinham utilizado em campo.

Os pensamentos de Draco estavam fixos em seu oponente. Ainda se perguntava se era seguro e saudável manter esse tipo de envolvimento com Potter. Draco sabia que para Harry estava fazendo um bem danado, mas e para ele, será que estava fazendo o mesmo efeito?

_ Draco se concentre ou pegarei o pomo de novo. – gritou Potter. Draco sentiu um arrepio lhe percorrer, quando seus ouvidos captaram o som de seu primeiro nome se desprender daqueles lábios.

Sim com toda a certeza algo também estava mudando nele. Afinal fazia quase dois anos que não tinha contato com ninguém além de seu padrinho e Dumbledore. E Draco também não conseguia mais se renegar em dizer ou meramente pensar que Potter sempre, por toda sua vida soube lhe causar alguma reação.

Sorriu afetado, passando como um foguete pelo moreno ao avistar o pomo de ouro.

O loiro ainda ouviu Harry soltar uma gargalhada eufórica indo ao seu encalço.

O jogo teve seu fim perto da meia noite, mais precisamente faltando pouco mais que dez minutos.

_ Se não chegarmos lá antes da meia noite, a poção já era. – ralhou Draco nervoso.

Potter riu recebendo um olhar ultrajado do loiro.

_ Qual é a graça?

_ Calma Malfoy, chegaremos a tempo, venha vou te mostrar a arte de cortar caminho. – o moreno voltou a rir, fazendo Draco rosnar de forma animal. – Estamos estressados hoje, não?

_ Cale a boca e me mostre a sua arte de cortar caminho. – ironizou o loiro.

Potter riu caminhando para trás de uma estátua.

_ Vem Malfoy, esse caminho nos levará direto para o terceiro andar.

_ Espero que esteja certo Potter, pois não são as minhas notas as piores da sala. – desdenhou entrando no pequeno túnel, com Potter logo a sua frente que virou o rosto lhe mostrando a língua de forma infantil.

_ Não tenho culpa se Snape nunca foi com a minha cara. – argumentou o moreno.

_ Dá até para imaginar o por que... – disse Draco de forma provocante.

_ Cala boca Malfoy.

_ E eu já vou avisar logo, que amanhã teremos que colher a descurainia. Então não se atrase.

Harry soltou um som resignado.

_ Nossa quem te ouve vai pensar que eu sou o rei do atraso. – disse o moreno abrindo uma passagem para fora daquele túnel horroroso.

Já fora dele Draco deu de ombros.

_ Quem ouvir pode até pensar que não, mas quem vive ao seu lado... – falou provocando-o descaradamente.

_ Tcs. Idiota. – Harry estalou a língua dizendo de forma quase zangada.

Draco deixou Potter passar por ele e sorriu.

_ Vou fingir que não ouvi seu elogio. – disse Draco de forma relaxada.

oOo

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>Ola pessoas, por mais que a vontade seja grande nao me matem... Sei que demorei demais quero pedir desculpas pois diario tambem vai entrar em hiatus... =(

triste? eu sei... mas por enquanto nao vejo outra soluçao, estou começando em um emprego novo e tenho que colocar tudo nos eixos

assim que tudo se normalizar eu volto a postar, pois nem tempo para sentar na frente do pc estou tendo...

Foi mal pessoinhas, mas essa é a dolorosa realidade de quem tem que trabalhar... =( uma tristeza só...

E ai gostaram do capitulo... joguinho de quadribol... Draco sendo o mesmo libertino de sempre... Harry mostrando as asinhas... Hermione e Harry voltando as boas...

Está tudo colorido nesse capitulo... =)

Comentem...

bjos e abraços de urso

jessy

s2

SAUDADES DE VOCES... ;D


	7. Os sentimentos de um vampiro

**Voltei com a D.V pessoinhas, mas não prometo um fluxo seguro de atualizações de capitulos, por isso paciencia, mas o importante é que a inspiração voltou e espero que seja para ficar... ;)**

**FIC SEM BETAGEM - por isso mais paciencia ainda. ( Dei uma lida e corrigi tudo que achei fora do padrão, mas nunca se sabe ^^)**

**REVIEWS se acharem necessário e um bom final de semana para todos! ^^**

**Obs: FIC SLASH E SEM NENHUM FIM LUCRATIVOS...**

****_Capitulo dedicado a uma pessoinha linda que me pediu para não abandonar essa fic Bruninha é pra tu linda ;) Espero que goste. ^^_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7. Os sentimentos de um vampiro.<strong>

Tudo estava planejado para ele faltar as duas primeiras aulas. Draco precisava caçar, pois sentia seu sistema pedindo por sua heroína, por sua droga de uma cor vermelho rubro e de um sabor de decadência.

Draco deveria já está acostumado com todo aquele sangue escorrendo pela sua boca e mãos, mas às vezes não é tão fácil assim, principalmente agora. Algo havia mudado, mas pensar nisso vazia tudo mil vezes pior. Então era melhor ele permanecer, indiferente às mudanças.

Estava caminhando para fora do castelo, quando sentiu uma mão tocar-lhe o ombro. Os olhos cinza miraram orbes castanhos.

_ Prof. Victor. – cumprimentou Draco surpreso.

_ Sr. Malfoy, o que faz aqui? Não deveria estar em minha sala para assistir a minha aula? – inqueriu o professor Victor com seu semblante sério.

Malfoy assentiu.

_ Desculpe.

_ Então me acompanhe até lá. – E Draco voltou a assentir.

Isso não era bom, pois Draco sentia que estava chegando ao seu limite. Chegar ao limite era perder a razão; e perder a razão era deixar que o animal tomasse conta de suas ações. E isso não podia acontecer jamais.

oOo

Por um minuto em meu café da manha eu pensei que Draco poderia não estar bem e como já estava ficando rotineiro, desejei pela enésima vez que chegasse logo o jantar. Pois talvez Malfoy concordasse em voar novamente ou apenas conversar.

E foi com expressão um pouco apagada de Malfoy em minha mente, que segui para minha primeira aula. _Talvez só fosse cansaço. _– pensei unicamente para me acalmar, pois em nenhum momento acreditei nisso.

Mas como previ nada estava bem, mas eu nunca pensei nem por um minuto que poderia estar tão mal.

Quando a segunda aula acabou corri de forma desesperada com Rony e Hermione em meu encalço para a primeira aula de Poções. Estávamos atrasados, mas graças a McGonagall tínhamos uma carta explicando o atraso. Respirei fundo me apoiando na parede, cansado.

_ Companheiro, nós precisamos ir, Snape vai nos esfolar vivo e colocar nossos restos em uma poção macabra qualquer. - disse Rony de forma suplicante.

_ Oh deixe Harry respirar Rony, por mais que eu concorde com você em relação ao Snape. – falou Hermione.

Puxei o ar com mais forças para os pulmões e sorri para acalma-los.

_ Acho que consigo continuar, vamos.

Mas quando meus olhos caíram perante os semblantes de meus amigos, soube pelos olhos arregalados de Hermione e pelas orelhas vermelhas de Rony que algo não estava certo, por um segundo pensei que o problema fosse eu, mas como eu não queria estar enganado.

Com uma letargia sobrenatural me virei seguindo o olhar de Hermione, que parecia se fixar em um ponto as minhas costas e quando minhas íris esverdeadas captaram a imagem a minha frente levei as mãos a boca.

_ Malfoy. – por incrível que pareça esse sussurro veio de um ponto atrás de mim, acredito que seja de Rony pelo tom grosso em sua voz e pelo tom de pânico também.

_ Harry... – chamou-me Hermione.

Mas eu não conseguia captar o que ela queria que eu fizesse, pois naquele momento meus olhos estavam vidrados no semblante pálido, até doentio de Malfoy. E eu sentia como se tivesse sendo tomado por uma força maior que minha vontade de lutar contra ela, de caminhar até Malfoy e...

E o que? Oferecer meu sangue?

Mas sendo assim viraria o mesmo que ele virou não é? Simplesmente não podia. Mas então por que essa vontade louca de sentir seus dentes cravar em minha jugular?

Loucura. Isso, loucura. Estava louco e isso explicava tudo.

Então o que eu tinha que fazer? Ficar e ajudar Malfoy mesmo correndo o risco de ser mordido ou ajudar Rony e Hermione a sair dali, antes que Malfoy pudesse usa-los como almoço adiantado?

Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo. Só tinha uma coisa a ser feita.

_ Hermione tire Rony daqui sem questionar, diga ao professor Snape que eu tive algo bem mais importante a fazer do que assistir sua aula inútil. – disse sem nem ao menos olha-la e com os olhos cravados em Malfoy vi seus lábios sorri minimamente.

_ Claro Harry. Vamos Rony.

E o silencio que seguiu daquelas palavras era somente cortado pelo som abafado dos sapatos de meus amigos batendo no chão em um toc, toc ritmado.

_ É melhor ir com eles Potter se não quiser que eu sugue todo seu sangue. – avisou Malfoy com a voz rouca e entrecortada, como se sua garganta estivesse seca demais.

Dei um passo à frente e estendi a mão para ele sorrindo.

_ De uma forma bem maluca eu confio em você, então confia em mim. Vou tomar cuidado eu prometo. – disse confiante.

Malfoy sorriu meneando a cabeça. Mas como num passe de magica seu semblante se apagou e no momento seguinte eu já sabia que não era mais Malfoy ali. A face antes aristocrática, agora se contorcera de forma animalesca. As mãos antes quase delicadas agora não passavam de uma arma para caçar com suas unhas afiadas. Não era uma mudança física e sim expressiva, mas mesmo assim fez meus pelos se arrepiarem em excitação.

_ Malfoy... – chamei.

Olhos cinza vidrados me ignoraram se voltando para o corredor que levava em direção ao hall de entrada. Um sorriso doentio se formou nos lábios vermelhos demais para alguém tão pálido e Malfoy aspirou o ar como se tivesse sentindo o perfume mais alucinógeno de todos e correu.

Fazia um ano que não praticava um exercício e seguir um vampiro em boa forma por um corredor não era nada fácil e por culpa de minha lerdeza eu consegui perder Malfoy de vista. Parei no meio do hall indeciso entre subir as escadas ou ir em direção ao jardim. Mas meu dilema fora respondido pelo grito de um menino, assustado, que o vento trazia até a mim pelos portões principais.

Malfoy estava no jardim e eu só desejava chegar a tempo de impedir algo que Malfoy jamais se perdoaria.

Corri de forma errante pelos gramados e meus olhos varriam cada milímetro que podia da extensão do terreno ali exposto. E foi com olhos arregalados e após um tombo que avistei Malfoy em pé com um garotinho do primeiro ano em seus braços e uma das mãos forçando o pequeno pescoço a se inclinar para o lado, deixando-o assim exposto para um ataque.

_ MALFOY, NÃO FAÇA ISSO. – gritei o mais alto que consegui e de forma desengonçada me coloquei de pé quando vi o vampiro vacilar em seu ataque.

Os olhos cinza miraram cada pedaço de meu corpo e com um sorriso demoníaco libertou o menino e eu que já tinha a minha varinha em mãos ainda conseguir fazer um oblivite que desejei com anseio ter saído de forma decente. Aquela criança não precisava se lembrar daquilo, tanto para o bem dela quanto para o de Malfoy.

Voltei minha atenção para o Malfoy-vampiro a minha frente e sorri. Caminhei com letargia até ele, mas a cada passo que dava mais nervoso Malfoy ficava.

_ Não se aproxime. – a voz dele nada mais era do que um sopro de inverno. Fria e agoniante.

_ Sou eu, o Potter. – disse tentando passar-lhe segurança.

_ Eu sei idiota, mas você está sangrando nos joelhos e no cotovelo esquerdo. – avisou Malfoy fechando os olhos, tentando talvez se controlar com esse ato.

Olhei para os locais indicados e sorri.

_ Desculpe, mas não posso ir e te deixar solto assim, quase atacou um menino do primeiro... – nem terminei de falar e tive que correr para amparar Malfoy antes que ele caísse. – Quanto tempo está sem caçar? – perguntei preocupado.

_ Isso não importa, eu só preciso que saia daqui e me deixe ir para a floresta proibida. – falou ele tentando se sustentar sozinho, mas falhando e me fazendo assim abraça-lo ainda mais forte. - Não Potter, isso é muito perigoso. Eu perdi o controle minutos atrás e posso perder mais uma vez. Eu vou perder e se você ficar aqui vai esta colocando sua vida em risco.

_ Ouça, só lute mais um pouco. Deixarei você perto da orla da floresta e logo depois eu corro e me escondo na cabana do Hagrid. Eu não vou deixa-lo sozinho, se aparecer alguém eu posso muito bem estupora-lo. – disse de forma segura e não dando brecha para receber um não como resposta.

_ Ok, mas fique com a varinha pronta.

_ Ela esta. – disse sorrindo e ajudando Malfoy a passar o braço pelo meu pescoço, se apoiando em mim para que começássemos a andar.

Percorremos o caminho a beira do lago, onde seria improvável encontrar mais algum aluno perdido ou tentando chegar a alguma aula. Fazíamos o percurso em silencio. Silencio esse que era preenchido somente pelo vento e por nossas respirações ofegantes.

_ Tem certeza que vai conseguir caçar assim, se quiser eu... – disse assim que chegamos à orla da floresta.

Malfoy se soltou de forma brusca de meus braços e olhos cinza frios me encararam com raiva.

_ Nem pense em me seguir, pois saberei. E nunca mais insinue isso novamente. Onde já se viu... – reclamou ele.

Concordei abaixando a cabeça, afinal não tinha como não ficar preocupado com ele.

_ Vai... Quero dizer, você vai... Você sabe... Ficar bem? – perguntei corando levemente.

Os olhos cinza se fixaram em meu pescoço e os lábios vermelhos foram contornados por uma língua sedenta e eu senti meu corpo pegar fogo de uma forma que jamais havia sentido.

_ Dizem que o sangue de cada pessoa tem um cheiro, que cheiro tem o meu? – perguntei sem entender por que estava fazendo isso.

Sabia que estava me deixando levar por aquela onda de sensações que somente Malfoy produzia em mim, mas não tinha como evitar.

Malfoy deu um passo à frente e dedos gélidos tocaram meu pescoço desenhando formas abstratas. E quando ele me respondeu foi como sentir meu corpo sendo preenchido pelo som mais doce que poderia existir.

E eu sabia que isso me viciaria, mas dessa droga chamada Malfoy, talvez, só talvez não quisesse uma cura.

_ Seu sangue é o aroma mais instigante que já sentir. Um aroma que me faz querer tomar até a última gota, mas também que me faz pensar que talvez sem esse aroma eu não possa viver. Seu cheiro, sua essência é contraditória para mim. Um furacão de aromas e desejos.

Senti meus pelos se arrepiarem e me aproximei mais dele quando os dedos libertinos subiram para percorrer as extensões dos meus lábios. Mas os olhos cinza antes anuviados de forma alucinógena foram tomados por uma nuvem preta que fez Malfoy dar um passo para trás e em seguida correr floresta a dentro.

E por um segundo pensei em segui-lo, mas não podia dançar em cima de brasas e esperar nunca me queimar. E Malfoy não era somente brasa, mas um fogo puro e perigoso. Caminhei perdido em meus pensamentos para a cabana de Hagrid. Lá ficaria a espera de Malfoy o tempo que fosse necessário.

oOo

As presas se salientaram contra os lábios carmesins, na mente confusa, imagens se enfrentavam em busca por controle. Entre elas se podiam distinguir o rosto rubro e olhos de um verde esmeralda e imagens de seres mágicos banhados de sangue. A boca rígida encheu d'agua perante tais imagens. Todas eram tentadoramente insana, possuidoras de um sabor agridoce. Daqueles que o preço é bem maior que a sensação de contentamento.

Draco sabia que fora por pouco que não mordera e sugara todo o sangue do corpo de Potter. Sabia a resposta, porem não queria aceita-la. Reconhece-la seria pior que ter sugado o sangue daquele menino.

Aquele menino... Como fora tão idiota ao ponto de colocar a vida de um ser igual ao dele em risco? O pior não era isso... Deus era apenas uma criança...! Apenas uma pequena criança...

O corpo trêmulo caiu no chão lamacento da floresta e se encostou ao tronco da arvore. Draco se sentia doente. Como pode ter chegado tão longe? Como deixara depois de tanto tempo perder o controle a tal ponto?

Potter...

Potter teve garra suficiente para impedi-lo de fazer a maior besteira da sua vida. Lutara tanto tempo contra o sangue humano... Manteve-se na promessa que fez a sua mãe por tanto tempo... Como fora tão fraco em quase quebra-la? Se Potter não tivesse aparecido Draco nem queria pensar no que se tornaria sua vida.

Draco sentiu a fera rugindo dentro de si, mas se sentia tão miserável que ignora-la parecia fácil demais. Sabia que tinha que se levantar e caçar. Mas sua mente não estava pronta para tal ato.

As pessoas às vezes pensam que ao ser mordido por um vampiro, o ser humano que habita seu corpo é absorvido pelo veneno e só existe a fera e a vontade insana por sangue, mas isso realmente pode acontecer. Mas essa opção nunca existiu para Draco, não quando tinha uma mãe para proteger e para isso o loiro sabia que tinha que se manter racional.

E para isso conseguira a informação que se nunca bebesse uma gota de sangue humano conseguiria se mantiver entre eles. A princípio pareceu infundado, mas não se arriscou para ter certeza.

Seus lábios sorriram de forma arrogante e perversa, quando seu nariz de olfato aguçado sentiu o cheiro de uma presa há pelo menos oito metros de distancia. Seus sentidos também sabia que a presa, um centauro, estava sozinho. Presa fácil.

A fera faminta tomou conta de sua mente finalmente e sem mais querer lutar contra a vontade de sua própria natureza, deixou que a fera comandasse de forma tranquila todo o ataque. Um ataque rápido e quase indolor. O liquido rubro e denso desceu quente por sua garganta, tomando conta de seu sistema e invadindo suas veias.

Era hipocrisia pensar isso, mas não podia se impedir de se _sentir vivo_. Draco se deixou levar por essa sensação de bem estar e a ficha do que fez só o atacou quando seus lábios já não conseguia mais sugar uma gota se quer dos dois buracos na jugular do animal em suas mãos.

E como todas às vezes, ele enterrou o corpo oco na terra ali mesmo e se limpou com um feitiço. Mesmo assim precisava de um banho.

Suas pernas agora mais firmes o levaram em direção ao castelo. Faltaria no restante das aulas daquele dia. Encarar Potter não estava em suas prioridades naquele restante de dia. E se pudesse mataria aquele maldito professor Victor.

oOo

Fazia pelo menos uma hora que eu estava à espera de Malfoy. Nunca pensei que caçar podia ser tão demorado, já sentia minha mente se esgotando e foi quase impossível segurar as imagens de Malfoy atacando aquele garotinho horas atrás. E naquele momento desejei novamente que o feitiço que lancei tenha sido satisfatório.

Malfoy já tinha me falado antes que se ele mordesse um ser humano sua vida já não teria volta, penso que talvez seja em relação a sua sanidade, mas Malfoy nunca deixou claro o sentido dessas palavras. Mas uma coisa que eu sei é que jamais gostaria de saber que ele matou algum ser humano para matar sua própria fome.

Respirei fundo e olhei pela milionésima vez a floresta pela janela suja e empoeirada de Hagrid. Nada. Absolutamente nada.

__ Seu sangue é o aroma mais instigante que já sentir. Um aroma que me faz querer tomar até a última gota, mas também que me faz pensar que talvez sem esse aroma eu não possa viver. Seu cheiro, sua essência é contraditória para mim. Um furacão de aromas e desejos._

Não conseguia entender aquelas palavras. Não conseguia compreender a intensão de Malfoy em dizê-las para mim. Tinha consciência que meu cheiro, assim como o de todos nessa escola era um desafio para ele. Mas se meu cheiro era contraditório para Malfoy, então suas palavras também eram para mim.

O sol já estava alto no céu quando Malfoy apareceu perto da encosta do lago. Sua melhora era visível mesmo de tão longe. Sai da cabana e corri em direção a ele. Malfoy parecia aéreo e o que me confirmou isso foi o susto que ele levou a me ver ao seu lado. E por um minuto eu podia jurar que vi novamente suas presas nos dentes que normalmente era tão alinhado. Mas afastei essa ideia na mesma hora que ele voltou a andar, depois de me dispensar um olhar frio.

Olhar que poderia ter feito muitos se afastarem, mas naquele momento minha preocupação era maior que meu bom senso.

_ É bom ter o velho Malfoy de volta, já estava começando a sentir saudades... – falei tentando soar zombeteiro, mas só consegui um tom de preocupação.

Malfoy nem ao menos, me encarou, somente continuou a andar.

_ Volte para a aula Potter, não preciso de você. – meus olhos se arregalaram surpresos por um segundo para em seguida eu voltar a fecha-los, suspirando.

Segurei seu braço o impedindo de andar a diante e com dois pequenos passos me coloquei em sua frente, bloqueando lhe o caminho e o obrigando assim a me encarar.

_ Eu não me importo. – disse em um fio de voz, deixando as imagens de Malfoy com o garotinho correrem soltas em minha mente. – Eu confio em você.

Malfoy riu.

_ Eu sempre achei você meio burro só não sabia que você era patético e idiota também. – seu tom era afiado, irônico, mas eu sabia o que ele estava tentando fazer. Eu sabia tão bem, pois eu era conhecedor e usuário de tais ações e palavras. Palavras que só queria dizer: _Estou só te protegendo. _

Sorri. Um sorriso doce. O mesmo sorriso que Hermione sempre fazia para que eu soubesse que ela tinha conhecimento de meus reais pensamentos. E naquele momento Malfoy tinha que saber isso, que eu tinha também esse conhecimento e que não me importava com o que aconteceu.

_ Eu confio em você. Sei que você jamais me faria nenhum mal. – disse-lhe em um sussurro.

E a única reação de Malfoy foi se sentar ali mesmo no chão. Observei com o semblante sereno Malfoy juntar as pernas e abraça-las fixando seu olhar muito além do lago a sua frente. E sem cerimonia me sentei ao seu lado, com nossos ombros quase se batendo um no outro.

Malfoy suspirou e pela primeira vez aquela manha, sorriu.

_ Já te disseram o quanto você é estranho? – brincou ele me fazendo rir.

Assenti.

_ Sim, mas de uma maneira toda adorável. – completei e Malfoy gargalhou, para em seguida cravar aquelas cotas mercúrios em meu rosto e a profundidade que vi ali, me fez sentir acuado, constrangido e foi com o toque de sua mão em meu rosto que senti minhas bochechas pegar fogo ao seu toque. – O que... O que você esta fazendo? – perguntei inseguro.

Malfoy sorriu e balançou a cabeça em sinal negativo.

_ Nada. Você mudou muito. – rindo ele afastou a mão de meu rosto e voltou a encarar o lago. – Sei que a guerra pode mudar as pessoas, nós somos exemplos vivos disso. Mas de todos que passaram por ela, você é o que mais mudou.

_ Malfoy, eu não entendo o que você está falando. – avisei ainda fitando o perfil de Malfoy e vi um sorriso tomar seus lábios.

_ Você sabe. Pois assim como eu você se olha no espelho... – seus olhos se fixaram nos meus e ele continuou. – e quando você se olha você vê a diferença, você vê a mudança, a falta de algumas coisas ali.

Malfoy suspirou e eu corri de seu olhar fixando o meu na margem do lago.

_ Quando essa maldita poção acabar eu quero que você se afaste, quero que fique longe de mim, pois vai chegar o dia que você se apaixonara por mim.

Olhei para ele com olhos arregalados.

_ Malfoy, somos homens. – constatei o obvio e ri por um segundo, antes de vê-lo se pôr de pé e com um sorriso gentil, Malfoy me estendeu a mão ao qual aceitei e com sua ajuda me coloquei de pé.

Com apenas um puxão Malfoy me inçou para cima e colou nossos corpos, circulando minha cintura com posse. Senti meu coração acelerar no peito e sabia que estava corado. A única reação que tive diante disso foi ficar estático em seus braços.

Com o semblante sério, Malfoy aproximou a boca de meu pescoço e com a ponta do nariz traçou um caminho até sua boca se colar em minha orelha e com a mesma voz de semanas atrás, Malfoy sussurro em meu ouvido de forma doce e alucinógena:

_ Mesmo eu sendo Homem, eu te atraio, assim como todos nessa escola. Pois a minha natureza te instiga a isso. Faz parte do que eu sou. – Malfoy riu de forma travessa e com o mesmo tom voltou a falar. – Só que de todos você foi o único a me desafiar, você foi o único a não se importar e por conta disso você se torna fraco para mim.

_ Malfoy me solta... – engoli em seco quando senti sua língua traçar um circulo em meu pescoço.

_ Você se tornou uma presa fácil para mim, pois ao não me temer, você também se esquece de se precaver contra mim. O medo é um sinal de alerta e por você não possui-lo perante a mim, eu fico livre para ataca-lo quando eu bem entender, pois você não vai se afastar, pois você não conseguira me atacar a tempo.

Malfoy segurou meu rosto com ambas às mãos, liberando minha cintura, e aproximando o rosto do meu, ele voltou a falar.

_ Só que eu jamais me perdoaria se um dia eu te machucasse. Quem um dia pensaria que eu me importaria tanto com alguém além de mim mesmo? E ainda mais que me importaria com você?

_ Isso também é surpreendente para mim... – Com um sorriso simples em seus lábios Malfoy soltou meu rosto e abanou a própria roupa retirando algo inexistente dela.

_ Então você tem certeza que não se apaixonara por mim? – perguntou Malfoy assim que começamos a andar em direção ao castelo.

Encarei seu perfil e dali só vi um rosto inexpressivo.

Dei de ombros.

_ Você não faz meu tipo. – Mesmo com todo meu desconforto naquele assunto tentei soar matreiro. Pelo sorriso que se desenhou naqueles lábios rosados achei que havia conseguido meu intento.

_ Havia me esquecido que você gosta de pessoas ruivas.

Mostrei-lhe a língua de forma infantil e ainda revirei os olhos ultrajados.

_ Poupe-me já te falei tudo sobre a Gina e eu.

Entramos no hall de entrada e sem pensar segurei-lhe o braço.

_ Não posso te prometer que nunca sentirei medo de você, mas eu quero ser seu amigo, Draco. Eu confio em você e gostaria muito que você também confiasse em mim, mesmo depois que esse trabalho em dupla terminar. – disse assim que aqueles orbes cinza me fitaram me dando sua total atenção.

Draco sorriu puxando seu braço de meu contato.

_ Você e essas suas atitudes grifinórias. No fundo você não mudou em nada, Potter. – disse ele com seu tom frio e arrastado.

Dei de ombros.

_ Mas mudei o suficiente para ser seu amigo, você querendo ou não. – eu pisquei coquete para ele e comecei a me afastar em direção as escadas que me levaria para o salão comunal da Grifinória. – Então até o almoço Draco.

Antes de lhe dar as costas ainda pude vislumbrar a surpresa de Draco em ouvir seu próprio nome se desprender de meus lábios. Sorri. Aquele ano valeria muito a pena.

oOo

**continua...**

* * *

><p>Bjokas e um abraço de urso<p>

Jessy

s2


End file.
